Lesson's Learned Part One
by meggiebaby81
Summary: Complete Final chapter is here. When fate decides to alter the future and play havoc with your life what do you? Plot twist and emotional ending. DHr, OliverOC. Enjoy what has taken me over a year to create. I will be going back and editing it.
1. Chapter one

Title – Lesson's Learned Part One

Summary- Hermoine and Draco are Prefects trying to win the Head positions for next year.  Will they make it through their sixth year?  Will Hermoine bring back Ferret boy out of desperation?  What happens when you see your worst enemy in a new way?  What happens when your world is turned upside down from this person?

Rating- PG-13 to R

Author's Note – I OWN NOTHING.  J.K. Rowling owns all.  Well everything you recognize.  I may throw in a few of my own characters to liven things up a bit.  Please do not sue me …it really isn't worth it.  Trust me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

It happened at Platform 9 3/4.  It was the beginning of their sixth year at Hogwarts.  It was the year Ron and Harry had gone back early because Voldemort was rising again and Hogwarts was one of the few places Harry was safe.  Thos was the year that Crabbe and Goyle had taken to travel and 'find themselves'.  No one really wanted to know what they found.  The year two old foes saw each other in a new light and their world's got tipped upside down.  The year that would determine they rest of their lives.  Too bad no one told them this.

~*~*~*~*~~*

Her once frizzy hair now lay in silky curls that tumbled down her back, and her chocolate colored eyes had the same twinkle in them.  Her overly large teeth from the past had either been straightened.  Being who she was she found on of the last empty compartments, snuggled in with her herbal tea and a good book.

The door to her compartment slammed open and her eyes flew up wide in shock.   They took in the tall young man….in Slytherin robes.  The warm sparkle in her eyes died and was replaced with a cool fire, " Malfoy.  Get.  Out.  I was here first and I do NOT want your company." She sneered and pointed to the door and sighed deeply.  

"Have a heart Granger this is the only compartment left with any room at all.  I will sit over here like a good little pure blood and read my Quidditch Quarterly and you can read your book and we do not even have to converse really…" Malfoy said with a smirk on his face.  The sunlight suddenly came in through the window and made his almost white blonde hair look golden for a moment.  His gray eyes were narrowed as he looked at her…taking in all the changes….

Hermoine rolled her eyes and settled back in with her tea and her book.  She was still very comfortable out of uniform.  In one of her oldest pairs of jeans that hugged her curves like a second skin.  Her long legs were outlined in fading denim; her upper body was in a blue t-shirt that declared 'No Angel'.  Se reached for a scrunchie and Draco watched amazed how she could control all that hair with a scrunchie and one hand

His eyes flowed over her body and they liked what they saw.  Who knew a Mudblood would grow up to so beautiful.  He lounged across from her and when she glanced up from feeling his eyes on her they dove back into his newspaper.  His lips quirked in a soft smirk.

Chocolate colored eyes flowed over him like water.  He was stunning.  All that Quidditch really must help more than she gave it credit for.  Broad shoulders, narrow hips, and strong features.  His blonde hair was minus the gel of earlier years and did it look better!  When he was not acting like an ass he was really very attractive.  Not that anyone would ever find out that she thought he was a hottie.  She smiled softly to herself as she went back to her book.

"Twenty minutes till we reach Hogwarts!!  Twenty minutes till we get to Hogwarts!!" called the conductor.

Hermoine gasped and yanked her wand out of her bag.  She muttered under her breath and suddenly she was in school uniform and robes.  Her Prefect badge sparkled on her shoulder.  That was when she noticed Malfoy also had one and her heart dropped.  Why him out of all of Slytherin could they not find another?

"You ready to play nice for a year Granger?  Seeing as we are both Prefects…" Draco said with a smirk.

"Ah hell and now I have to deal with you all year Malfoy?  Ugh to me…" Hermoine groaned with a deep sigh and with that statement she swept out of their compartment without a second glance.  She hopped off the train and was swooped up by two tornados one with dark brown hair and one with hair the color of fire.  There were hugs and words and smiles and tears on Hermoine's part….  Oh she had missed these two this summer!!

The three friends were so wrapped up in their reunion that they missed seeing someone slip off into his own solo coach as he tried to avoid Pansy.  Hagrid was heard calling to all the first years, and the three friends went off to find a way to school….

Once at Hogwarts all Prefects were told to go to the potions room before dinner there they found Snipe.  The only one who really dealt well with Snapew was Draco….  Hermoine, Cho and Justin just felt uneasy around the man.

"I am the Prefect supervisor this year.  You will all live in the prefect tower.  That has not changed.  However this has.  Not only will you be competing for the main house cup but also the tower is split in two halves.  Gryffindor and Slytherin on one side and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff on the other.  Whichever side wins by points and grades is next years Head Boy and Head Girl.  Your goal this year is to promote inter-house harmony by planning a series of 12 events.  To conclude with the end of the year ball.  Now go and eat and after dinner I shall show you all to your tower."  Snape said and if you looked closey enough you could almost see an amused twinkle in his eyes when he saw the stunned disbelief on Draco and Hermoine's faces.

"B-B-but Professor Snape!! Draco and I can't LIVE together like that!  I will kill him!!  OR turn him into a ferret again….unless I am permitted to turn him into a ferret.  He was manageable as a ferret…." She looked at Snape hopefully with that last statement.

"Ms. Granger NO transfiguring your partner into an animal or ANYTHING for that matter." And with that he shooed them all up to dinner.  


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer – I own nothing…trust me.  Taking me to court is not worth it!  J.K. Rowling owns everything…

Author's Note – Sorry the update took so long…but I have finals coming up and for some reason in college you REALLY need to study for them!  Thanks for all the great reviews this are my first Harry Potter fic and I am glad you all like it so much!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the Sorting Ceremony Snape led all the prefects back to their new tower.  The painting guarding it was of all four of them.  They were having a picnic and having a lovely time.  Portrait Draco winked at real Draco before snuggling Portrait Hermoine.  

"Your password is 'united'," and with that Snape showed them their new common room.  It was done in rich creams and navies.  Three fireplaces burned brightly, large comfy chairs and a private library.  There were four doors leading into their Personal rooms…each bearing the respective house seal.  With one last nod, Snape vanished out of the portrait hole and was gone.  They quickly darted off to explore their new areas.  Soon calls of good night rang out as they went to bed.

Draco sat in his room trying how to ask Granger this without sounding pathetic.  He WANTED head Boy next year.  And if that meant making a truce with Granger then so be it.  He got up and knocked on Hermoine's door.  He heard a THUD and some muffled cursing just as the door opened.  He saw her in men's silk boxers and a tank that fit so snugly it cut off his breath.  Her hair was up in a messy bun barely held in place by some muggle object he had never seen.

Hermoine looked up and saw who it was and she blinked.  Draco Malfoy visiting HER in the middle of the night…how odd.

"May I help you Malfoy or are you going stand there all night like a prat?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

" I wanted to talk to you about this year….can I come in?" He asked with his signature smirk…hoping she did not noticed how her attire affected him.

'Moine stepped aside and let him into her room.  Her bed was a mess and she was already reading again this year.  She climbed back in bed and motioned him into a chair that was near her bed.  "Okay Draco.  What about this year."

"Iwantatrucewithyou."

"What?  Can you speak English dear?" Hermoine asked with a smirk of her own and rolling of her chocolate brown eyes.  Her eyes roamed over Draco in his silky looking pj pants and his nude upper body.  'Not even a night robe….tsk tsk Mr. Malfoy' she thought on a grin.

"We need a plan Granger.  I want Head Boy next year and I KNOW you want Head Girl.  Together no one can beat us.  Nevertheless, we have to work together.  Which means a truce even though I shudder to think about it." Draco said with a nervous smirk.

Hermoine thought this over.  He was right.  Cho and Justin would never have a chance against them if they worked together.  And she did want Head Girl so bad I can taste it.  So here goes nothing… "Here you go Malfoy…..let's shake on it."

They shook and as he walked out the door her voice stopped him, "Now we sure as hell better win Malfoy"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor tower Ron and Harry were trying to figure out whom to ask to go to Hogsmeade with them.  Harry glanced at Ron and muttered, "I want to ask Ginny…. but will big brother let me?  Hell no."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Fine!  Ginny!  Can you come here for a second?"  He bellowed the last half.

A tap on his shoulder revealed an amused Ginny Weasley.  She was now a tall willowy redhead.  Her eyes twinkled at Ron and her long time crush Harry.  "I was two feet away Ron you twit."

"Harry wants to ask you something" Ron stated and grinned.  Ginny looked at Harry expectantly.  Her heart pounding.

"Ginny would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this next weekend.  On a-a-a a date?" Harry asked, the Boy Who Lived, turning as red as Ron did whenever he lost control.

"I would love to Harry.  Meet you down here around eight?"

Harry nodded with a grin and he noticed Ron charming Lavender in a corner.  So whom would Hermoine bring?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

None of the Prefects has to go as it turns out.  They had to start planning the first activity to promote inter house relations.  All four of them sat down and made a pact not too leave until they had SOMETHING to show Snape.  For hours, they pushed ideas around then Justin Hopped up.

"What if we had a game day and you had a partner all day?  However, your partner had to be from another house?  Your Rival House as it were?  And we had games that focused on cooperation?  And whichever side wins the most and gets the most points gets say an extra weekend in Hogsmeade?"

Everyone sat and thought about it and them one by one they began to smile.  Then as one unit, they ran to tell Snape.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The last thing Snape thought would invading his dungeons on a Saturday was his Prefects.  They looked much to excited.  They told them the idea and he nodded slowly.

"I will talk to Dumbledore and we will let you know.  I like it.  On one condition?  You all must be partners."

"Ah Hell!" was the unanimous reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermoine trudged back to the prefect tower glaring at Malfoy the whole way.  Ugh!!! So if Dumbledore agrees I will have to spend an ENTIRE day with Malfoy.  I wonder what other rodent I could change him into. Snape just said no ferrets.  SO what else is out there so I can find him something.


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Honestly!  Unless you want my dirty laundry…you can have that…really!  He he…  J.K. Rowling owns them all…. except for my plot…. but she can have it if she swears to be nice to it! 

Author's Note:  Thanks to all my reviewers!  What can I say the combo of finals and invading relatives coupled with writers block is evil.  So here is my new chapter.  This will be it for about a week and half…then it is Christmas Break and open for writing to my heart's content!  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

The next morning Hermoine was standing next to Dumbledore who quieted down the great hall.  How she had gotten talked into announcing this was beyond her.  Public speaking was - very simply put – not her thing.  Not to mention not a whole lot of people knew her.

"Attention! Attention please!  One of your prefects has an announcement!  Silence!"  Came Dumbledore's deep husky voice.

Hermoine stepped up and took a deep breathe, "Morning everyone!  Over the course of this year we will be having a series of twelve activities to promote inter-house relations", she waited for the groans to stop, " The first is a day of games designed to foster a mild level of trust between you and your biggest rival.  Hence, Gryffindor will be paired with Slytherin and Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw.  Now whichever side wins the most points wins a prize.  For those who are old enough – FOUR extra Hogsmeade weekends.  To all others – and extra week of winter break.  Your respective Prefect will hold a mandatory meeting tonight after dinner to share the rest of the details with you.  Enjoy your day!" and with that she went to join the rest of the Gryffindors'.

Harry and Ron looked at her as if she was insane.  Hermoine smiled at them and suddenly became very interested in her muffin.  Suddenly she grabbed her bag, muttered something about seeing them in class, and darted out the door.

Draco was beginning to hate his housemates.  What the hell was this?  The Muggle Spanish Inquisition?  Moreover, if Pansy put that paw on him one more time….  He saw Hermoine duck out, followed by Cho, he realized he needed out too.  He just grabbed his books and ran, with Justin not far behind.  He found the other three prefects in their common room.

"Okay we need a plan.  Because I need answers for my house before I hex them all to hell and back", muttered Draco as he entered.

Cho grinned weakly, " I agree.  Ravenclaw is driving me batty.  So far, we are using all muggle games.  Three legged racing, obstacle course, relay race, and then there is the mandatory two on two Quidditch."

Hermoine went pale at the mention of Quidditch, "Uh guys?  See me here…still can't fly to save my own life."

Silence filled the room as the other three stared at her.  Hermoine couldn't fly?  Ah hell…  Then Draco stood up and sighed as he gathered his things and tossed Moine her book bag.  "Then I guess since you are my partner I have to teach you."

Soon all four were on their way to different classes and Draco and Hermoine step up lesson times on the their way to transfiguration.  Since Dumbledore's main goal, this year was inter-house harmony all of their classes were together.  It was going to be an interesting year.  Once inside the room, they parted after Hermoine swore she would be on the Quidditch pitch at two pm sharp.

She sat between Ron and Harry and soon the Golden Trio was hard at work turning their book into a silver key.  They whispered back and forth and they were heard laughing softly every now and then.  All three unaware of the silver eyes watching them from the back of the room.  Then all of a sudden the customary POOF went up…

"Seamus Finnigan!  Why must you always blow things up?  Here try again!"  Mcgonagall sighed handing him a book with a sigh.  

Hermoine sent Seamus a smile and went promptly back to telling Harry and Ron a story.  

"Uh, Harry can I borrow your broom later?  Say around two?" She asked softly as they started to head to the greenhouse for herbology.  Harry raised his eyebrows and grinned at her.

"Sure Moine but remember I need it one piece for the first game next week."  She stuck her tongue out at him and swept into the classroom ahead of her two grinning best friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that afternoon Hermoine showed up to the Quidditch pitch with Harry's broom to find Draco already there.  He was flying in lazy circles around the pitch…. he looked so free up there…  Must be nice to feel so free… Draco swooped down and scooped her up in front of him and they were off again.

"See how I balance Granger?" Draco asked with a grin.  He felt her nod against his chest and her grinned.  For the next hour, they just worked on her balance.  Then they had to leave to get ready for their joint house meeting.  They had decided to get it all over with at one.  Moreover, prevent them having to actually assign partners they were drawing names out of a hat.

Soon the great hall was full of Slytherins and Gryffindors – each on different sides of course.  Draco and Hermoine stood up front and waited for them quiet down.  Draco stepped up this time.

"For those of you who do not know me.  I am Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prefect.  Here are the facts about the Game Day.  You and your partner must complete all four of the events to gain points for our side.  The events are a Three-legged race, an obstacle course, a relay race, and two on two Qudditch.  Due to the fact it IS a school wide activity the Day has been lengthened to a weekend…including that Friday.  We will be pulling your names out of a hat to chose your partners."  

"who are you and Hermoine partnering with?  Came a call from the back.

"Dumbledore insisted the prefects partner each other.  So,Hrmoine and I are spoken for.  And for those of you who cannot fly.  First years there will be a substitute for you so two on two Quidditch…wht that is yet we do not know."

Hermoine stepped up next to him and siled sweetly, "We understand that for some of you this may be a very difficult thing to do.  Esecailly for these two houses.  Slytherin and gryffindor just do not mix well.  But I think if we all try we can pull this off.  Besides FOUR extra Hogsmeade weekends?  I am all for that.  So let the sorting begin." She and Draco ech reached into ahat and pulled out a name….

"Potter, Goyle"

"Weasley, R. and  Bulstrode"

"Finnigan and Zambini"

"Longbottom and Parkinson"

"Weasley  G. and Crabbe" 

And so they went for two hours until everyone was sorted, "Now,you must spend ONE HOUR with your partner so you can make any arrangement s you need.  Malfoy and I have a meeting and will return soon as it is over.  The doors are charmed so trying to leave will not work.  Sorry everyone.  Dumbledore's idea – not us!"

Draco and Hermoine left and closed the door, looked ant each other and counted to five.  Then they grinned as they heard the shouts start to roar out of the room.  This was going to be interesting….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermoine was relieved when she and Draco reentered the room all was reasonable.  Peop[le were actually chatting.  Not to bad.  She clapped her hands and announced they could all go now…  and there was a mad rush to the door.  Wel, at least some things never seem to change.  

She hugged Harry and Ron good night and wandered off to her room.  Cho and Justin had night patrol tonight so she could curl up and read.  Lovely thought!  She soaked in a ear scented bath for a while and then pulled on flannel pj pants with little wands all over them  and a snug long sleeve tee that announced she was a Wonder Witch…    she grabbed her quilt and her new book and headed down to the common room.  There she conjured a cup of tea and settled in for a nice quiet night.

She was deeply into her book when Draco stormed in looking very cross and he stood in front of her and glared.

"What?  I didn't do anything so stop glaring!" mutter Hermoine never looking up.

He snorted and spun around to go to his room.  He got to the door and cursed.

"What now Draco?" Her moine sighed and looked up from her book at last.

"IforgotmypasswordcanIsleepwithyoutonight?"

"PARDON?"

"I forgot my password, can I sleep with you tonight?  Please Moine?  I am so tired and I promise to be good…"

She studied him and smirked, "Nope!"

His jaw dropped and she grinned.  He slowly walked back down the stairs that lead to their rooms……

"Please Moine?"


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: Hey, all the stuff you recognize?  It ain't mine!!  J.K Rowling owns it.  DO not sue me.  I finally did laundry, but you can have my dryer lint if you want.  Hey, it's all I got at the moment!

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter.  Great big thanks to my beta!!  Everyone send her hugs and cookies!!  Thank you to all who read this story…and cookies to all who review.  Blatant bribery…but who knows?  It my work!  See you soon!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermoine watched as Draco plopped onto his couch and sighed deeply.  She hid her grin behind her book and pretended not to see him.  It was his own fault after all.  They got to pick the password for their private rooms.  So there was no way she could even know it!  Still, all he had to do was go to Snape and Snape would allow it to be changed.

"Draco, go to Snape and tell him that you need to change your password.  He can help!" she said to him from behind her book after his 7th sigh.  

"Granger if you were paying attention at all today in potions you would know he is gone for two days on a conference.  Therefore no one here besides Dumbledore is here to change the password and he would take points away.  You want to give Cho and Justin a lead?" Draco said slowly like speaking to a slow child.

Hermoine sighed and looked at the clock, "Well, since I didn't forget my password I am going to bed…  Enjoy the couch Malfoy." With that she got up and went to her room and went in, then turned and looked at him, "Would we lose points if you sleep by the fire?"

Draco shrugged, "I dunno.  But hey, we can risk it for a few days till Snape gets back."

Hermoine sighed and got a look on her face, like she couldn't believe she was saying this, "Let's not risk it.  You can sleep on the couch in my room.  But ANYONE finds out and you are a dead dead little man Malfoy."

"Really Granger?  Thanks!  We are leading right now and I would hate to lose points…."

"And here is it all it will cost you.  You have to be nice to Ron and Harry till Snape gets back."

"WHAT!?!?!?!"

Hermoine grinned, "You said it was only for a few days?  Surely it won't kill you to be human for a few days?"

"Granger…  Fine.  But the second I see Snape!"

"C'mon Malfoy.  I am tired.  Get your blonde butt up here so we can go to bed." She replied with a yawn.  

He trudged up to her room and she tossed him an extra blanket and pillow, "Couch there.  Sweet dreams."  Her head hit the pillow and Hermoine was out like a light.

Draco flopped on her couch and found it surprisingly comfy.  He let his wander over all her pictures that adorned the walls.  He saw Muggle pictures of her parents and friends.  Wizard pictures of Hogwarts, Harry and Ron, and wait what was that?  He got up to inspect one picture closer.  It was the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams posing with the Quidditch Cup last year when they had tied for it.  He never noticed he nd Potter had been right next to each other in that picture.  Odd that he never noticed that.  He looked over at the girl fast asleep in her golden bed and grinned.

"You never cease to amaze me Granger.  How the hell did you get us to stand that close?" Draco shook his head and went back to lounging on her couch.  Soon he was asleep and she sat up in bed.

"I asked Draco.  I asked."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Ron were arguing in their dorm who had to tell Moine that they needed new partners.  They wanted the three of them to be a team.  That is how it works.  Had she forgotten that?

"Harry you should tell her.  Moine and I tend not to do confrontations well.  I yell, she yells, and the hell breaks loose." Ron said shaking his head ruefully.

Harry grinned and ten sighed, "True but I usually cave in to her.  What we need is a detached party.  Someone who can tell her no nd not turn it into a war or just cave in.  But who?"

"No one from this house.  They all think she is wonderful, and that blinds them to her stubborn nature and they just do what she says because she is Hermoine." Shot back Ron.

"True, then who?" Harry said and ran his fingers trough his already messy hair.  His green eyes were thoughtful as they met Ron's blue ones.

"Malfoy!" they said together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They next morning Hermoine woke up to see a half naked Draco Malfoy doing sit-ups in her room.  Not a bad ting to wake up to.  WAIT!!  She stopped herself. This is Draco Malfoy.  No yummy thoughts!  Only G rated thoughts she scolded herself.

"Morning Draco.  Sleep well?" She asked as she climbed out of bed nd pulled on her bathrobe, and grabbed what she needed for a shower.

"Need help washing your back Granger?" He leered from the floor.

"Nope!  I have this!" Hermoine replied with a grin, brandishing a bath poof on a stick.  With tat said she darted out and into the shower before Draco could stop her.

"Damn!  She gets all the hot water a second day in a row." Draco grumbled getting up.  He stopped suddenly when he realized all his shower supplies were in his locked room.  So this meant he had to smell like Granger for the next few days….  Great…just bloody freakin' great!

Soon she was out and tossed him her shower basket with a grin, "see you at breakfast Malfoy." And with that she vanished into her closet to get ready for the day.  He grumbled all the way into the bathroom.  She left when he was heard to mutter about girls and their need to smell like a bloody orchard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Ron waited for Malfoy after Double Potions.  The sub Dumbledore had found for Snape was a twit and therefore Double potions had been cut VERY short.  Finally they saw him leave.

"Malfoy!  We need to talk to you." Called Harry, then they waited as he turned around with a sneer and opened his mouth to be a prick.  Ten he remembered Moine's conditions for him to sleep on her couch.  He forced a smile and walked back.

"Yes Potter?  How can I help you?" He bit out.  Damn this was hard!

"Ron and I want to talk to you about the Game Fest thing you and the prefects are planning.  We need new partners.  In fact we want Moine." Harry said after a moment.  He was still dealing with the fact he was having his first almost civil conversation with Malfoy.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "And so you come to me and not your precious Moine?  My goodness!  How did I rate this honor?"

"You can tell her no.  Ron and I do not deal well with her ion confrontations.  He yells and I cave.  But you can say no." Harry answered with a grin.

"I wish I could trade with you boys.  But Moine, I mean Granger and I have been ordered by Both Dumbledore and Snape to be partners.  SO there is no way around it I am afraid."

"Y-Y-You called her Moine!  How dare you- you bouncing ferret!" yelled Ron as he reached for is wand.

"RON!  NO!" came a feminine voice from behind them.

"Moine, did you hear what he called you?" Ron gasped as he turned, his eyes begging her to look the other way.

"Yes Ron I did.  See, if Draco and I win this little contest going on right now with the other prefects we get to be head Girl and Boy next year.  SO we declared a truce Ron.  We are trying to be less enemy-like." Hermoine said as she stepped out of the shadows.

Draco smirked at the boys and moved to stand next to Hermoine.  She gave him the death glare and he stepped away a little.

"And as for changing partners.  We did it the fairest way we could think of.  And yes, Draco and I were ordered to be partners.  Sorry boys.  I will see what I can do for the next activity.  Speaking of which Draco we are missing the planning session for that right now.  I will see you two at lunch right?"  She hugged Harry and Ron Both and whispered in their ears that she was fine and to go quickly.

They darted off to Divination and looked back to see Hermoine giving them a thumbs up signal and a grin.  Ten she stuck her tongue out at them and they ran off laughing.

"Well done Granger.  I applaud you." Draco said clapping as he moved in front of her, "Afraid I was going to spill about the sleeping arrangements?"

Hermoine rolled her eyes and stated off down the all to the classroom where they were holding the prefect meeting wit Dumbledore, "Nope Malfoy.  I was actually coming to find you for this meeting.  Sorry to burst your bubble."

He just grinned and she rolled her eyes again and pushed him through a wall and into a hidden classroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note:  What do you think?  See the pretty review option down there?  You know you want to hit it!  Cookies and hugs to all who do…


	5. Chapter five

Author's Note: Yes, I will be leaving the realm of the 'G' rating here shortly.  Perhaps even 'GASP!' this chapter!  Thanks to all my reviewers" places out freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and milk' Help yourselves!  

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.  And let's be honest, if I owned an older version of Draco Malfoy do you honestly think I would on the computer?  Ummm, no.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco looked around and saw that they were all alone in this classroom and then looked over at Hermoine pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Okay Granger.  What is up with the cloak and dagger routine?  What are we doing alone in an empty classroom?  People might get the wrong idea!" Draco said with his signature smirk on his lips.

Hermoine shot a glare at him and stuck out her tongue, "Okay Malfoy we have a problem.  I was informed today by a house elf my couch is being reupholstered today and it will take a few days.  So tonight you will have to either sleep on the couch in the common room and risk our points or sleep in my bed…with me."

"And the reason the elves aren't using magic?" Draco drawled.

"New rule here.  Plus they have a new elf here – Weexie – who loves to do it the muggle way.  So which will it be Malfoy?" Hermoine snapped.

Draco smirked as he slowly walked closer to Hermoine.  He cornered her at the teachers' desk,  "What is this pet?  Some big ploy to get me into your bed?  All you had to do was ask."

Hermoine rolled her eyes, "Oh yes Draco I am so glad you can see through my weak charade.  Oooh come and take me now big daddy." She deadpanned.

Draco threw back his head and laughed, "Bed Granger.  I will sleep in your bed as a perfect gentleman.  But remember I am trusting you not to defile my virtue here."

Hermoine patted him on the head and shook her head sadly.  Then she ducked under one his arms and waggled her fingers at him as she ducked out the wall.

"Damn that girl always seems to get the last word!  Even when she says nothing at all!" muttered Draco as he snagged his books and darted after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry sat next Hermoine in DADA.  He slid her a note. 

'_Moine – Ginny said she would go on a date with me again!  Now what do I do?'_

Hermoine grinned at Harry as she slid his note back to him.

_Harry- Ginny is a romantic so maybe a picnic by the lake or a nice dinner in Hogsmeade or maybe even sneak into muggle London.  Anyway, I hope you two have fun!  ~Moine_

Harry read her note thoughtfully before slipping it into his book bag.  Those ideas were all doable.  Now all he had to do was pick one.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermoine was all holed up in the library studying when all of a sudden three other book bags were slammed down on the table.  She looked up to see three angry faces looking down at her.  

"Hey guys, why all so angry?" she tentatively asked her fellow prefects.

"Well, let's start with the fact that we have to start the festivities for the Game fest in oh, FIVE minutes and we couldn't find you." snapped Cho.

"And follow that up with we had a planning session for the Halloween ball ten minutes ago that we needed you for." continued Justin.

"And let's end with you skipping all three of the flying lessons today." Muttered Draco putting a on a puppy dog face.

Hermoine's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open then she looked at the wall clock and slammed her head into her palm, " I am so sorry you guys.  I honestly lost track of time!  We better get going.  And we can plan the ball tonight and tomorrow.  And Draco, I will be very careful today when we fly."

All four prefects took off down the hall to the Quidditch Pitch just in time to start the games.  Unfortunately, the first game for Draco and Hermoine was Quidditch.   Against Perry and Nathan.  Two of the most obnoxious boys in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw and Draco and Hermoine got stuck with them. Could life get worse?

Draco and Perry were easily two of the best players in the school.  However, their partners were almost tied for worse.  So, it balanced things out a little bit. Hermoine and Draco won when quite by accident Hermoine caught the snitch.

Hermoine was still in shock when they all went to lunch soon after that.

"Did you see Draco?  I caught it!  Me!" she was still giddy over it.

Draco rolled his eyes and grinned at her, "Yes Moine.  YOU caught the snitch.  What do you want a cookie?"

She shook her head emphatically, "I want this…" and kissed him softly on the lips before darting off to tell Harry, again, that she had caught the snitch.  Leaving Draco stunned in the Hall.           

"Ron! I CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" she said giggling as she plopped down next to him.

"So I hear from our Seeker over here.  Congratulations Hermoine!" he said hugging, and then seemed to notice something over her shoulder, "By the way, why does Malfoy keep looking over here?"

Moine turned and waggled her fingers at Draco and then stuck out her tongue at him.  In a matter of moments Malfoy was heading towards their table with a determined look on his face.  He stopped and sat next to Hermoine at the Gryffindor table.  The entire Great hall fell silent until Hermoine stood up and motioned Draco to flow her out in the corridor.  

She spun around to face him, "What the hell are you thinking sitting at my table?  Are you trying to cause a riot?"

"Just wanted to give you a message." He said moving closer.

"And what would that be Malfoy?"

He swooped in and kissed her hard and deep, almost as if he was claiming her as his own, "Don't stick out your tongue unless you intend to use it love." And with that, he swept back into the Great Hall leaving Hermoine stunned in his wake.  Hermoine walked back into the Great Hall to sit back where she had been.  Instead, she walked over to Malfoy at the Slytherin table.

"Don't get too cocky Malfoy.  And whoever said I wasn't planning on using it?" she whispered in his ear before returning to her seat and making up some story about secret prefect business for Ron and Harry.  And all the while, she felt these silver eyes follow her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that day Draco and Hermoine were getting ready for the relay race and she kept letting her eyes wander over to him and every now and then their eyes would meet briefly before they both quickly looked away.

This was a magical relay race so for the muggles at Hogwarts who were expecting a foot race involving a stick, they were WAY off base.  It was more of a triathlon but not.  You flew at the beginning and the end, swam and ran in the middle.  Draco and Hermoine beat Perry and Nathan easily.  As they headed into to dinner they looked up and noticed that the Gryffindor/Slytherin team was winning by a great deal of point.  They high-fived each other right before they split to go to their own tables.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco got up in front of the Great Hall before everyone was dismissed for the night with a big grin on his face, "Hey everyone?  I am Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect.  Just wanted to thank everyone for trying so hard today and wish everyone good luck tomorrow.  There will be a feast tomorrow to celebrate surviving and the teamwork with your rivals that we hope you are learning a little bit.  AND YOU MUST SIT WITH YOUR PARTNER AT THE FEAST!" he had to yell this over the dull roar that had started.  The Hall promptly fell silent ad Draco grinned.

Dumbledore appeared behind Malfoy with a smile and announced, "Mr. Malfoy is entirely correct.  So, go now ands rest for tomorrow." And with that he dismissed the entire hall.

Hermoine walked with Harry and Ron to the Gryffindor portrait.  The fat lady smiled as they said the password, "lemon drops".  They sat in front of the fire for a bit then a large portrait swung open and Justin poked his head in, "Hey Moine?  We need you in here for our meeting about you know what."  

Hermoine hopped up, and hugged Ron and Harry good night and slipped in through the portrait to her other common room.   Ron and Harry darted over to the portrait of the four founders and Godric Gryffindor wagged his finger at them with a smile, "Nope sorry lads.  Can't let you two in here or let you hear what they are talking about.  You have to wait like everyone else."   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note: Well there we go yet another chapter.  Since my winter break starts today (YAY ME!!!!!!!)  There may still be another update or two up my sleeve!  (evil grin)      


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: Do I really need to go here?  None of it is mine.  Except the plot that is.  So you don't sue nd I do not have to cry.  See it works great for everyone.

Author's note: Here comes the next chapter. _Hands out cookies to eager reviewers.  _I love all of you and you seem to love me so this seems to be working out well.  I plan to try and update more now that I am on winter break!  So if I don't…email me and give me a kick in the butt I prolly need!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermoine sat with the prefects at the head table that night to keep planning the Halloween Ball.  This was taking longer than they thought.  No one could really settle on a theme.  Finally they settled on "Once and Always" and decided to allow the students to wear Muggle formal wear.  Hermoine felt a hand on her thigh and jumped a tad…the only one who noticed was the hand's owner…Mr. Draco Malfoy.

Draco grinned at her and winked.  He squeezed her thigh and went back to talking about finger food for the dance with Justin.  She tossed her head to mouth a message to Ron or Harry and he caught a whiff of her perfume mixed with her shampoo.  What a lethal combination!  Feminine and sexy, but at the same time simple and sweet…it drove him nuts.  When had Granger become this WOMAN and not a mudblood?  When did her smell matter so much to him?  These questions swirled in his mind and he breathed in more of her smell.  Then he felt a hand under his robes making him jerk slightly.  Slim delicate fingers tickled his spine and ran up and down that same spine in slow nd seductive manner.  Draco looked at Moine …only to see her rise an eyebrow and stick her tongue out at him.  Then she turned to the rest of the table and announced she had to go help Ginny with her Transfiguration homework.  After all, Moine had excelled in the fifth year class whereas Ginny was struggling with it.  She waggled her fingers and went to the Gryffindor table to talk to Ginny.

"Moine, why is he watching you tonight?  Nd why after that conference in the hall do you suddenly need to sit with him and the other Prefects?" Muttered Ron s Hermoine sat back down.

"To start with Ron, you KNOW technically I am supposed to eat with the prefects and not you all.  Secondly, like I said he was reminding me of a secret prefect affair that had slipped my mind, and thirdly who cares why Malfoy is watching me?" replied Hermoine in her most logical tone of voice.  

Ron and Harry exchanged looks and shrugged.  All her counter arguments made sense but something just wasn't working out in their minds.  Now if only they could put their fingers on it…unfortunately the finger-putting was Hermoine's department.  They defeated things and ended up in the hospital wing.  So they decided to put it on hold and watched as Hermoine ducked out of the Great Hall with Ginny heading back to the Gryffindor common room.  Neither of them noticed Draco's eyes following her as well.  The sliver eyes were troubled and yet they seemed to twinkle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"See Ginny?  Just keep it to a simple swish and flick and you got it covered!" announced a triumphant Hermoine a few hours later as Ginny transfigured Harry and Ron's brooms into a lovely brush set and back again.  Unfortunately the boys got a glimpse of their prize possessions as a brush set and went a little flippy on the two girls.  Ginny and Hermoine shared a look of female communication before rolling their eyes at the boys.

"Well, thanks Hermoine.  Glad to know that I can do it.  I wish this class were as easy as Potions or Divination." Sighed Ginny as she watched Hermoine pack up to return to her own common room.

"You are an odd Gryffindor to like Potions so much Ginny Weasley!" teased Hermoine as she gathered her books she sent Ginny a teasing smile.

"You are a typical Gryffindor Hermoine Granger!  Well, as normal as YOU could ever be!" teased Ginny as she tossed a pillow at Hermoine.

Hermoine tickled Ginny and the two were involved in a pillow fight to the death when Draco poked his head in from the Prefect common room.  He watched Hermoine's eyes light up with laughter as she played.  Draco couldn't remember ever playing like this.  He smiled as she finally triumphed over Ginny.

"Let that be a lesson to you Weasley.  Never attack someone a year older than you!  Especailly, someone who has had to fight off several of your brothers in similar battles." Hermoine announced triumphantly.  Then she caught sight of Draco and gasped…startled, "Draco!  Where did you come from?"

Ginny looked up and smiled, "You can come in Draco.  You are a Prefect after all."

"I know Ms. Weasley.  But I was sent on a retrieval mission to reclaim Ms. Granger for a Prefect meeting." Draco said with a smirk Ginny's way.

Hermoine sighed and got up wishing Ginny good night.  She hollered good night up to Ron and Harry and returned the holler.  She rolled her eyes at them and wandered through the portrait to an empty common room.  She turned and looked at Draco with raised eyebrows.  He grinned and pulled her up to her dorm room and motioned for her to open her door.  With a deep sigh and a cautious look at Draco she slowly opened the door…

To nothing.  Except a roaring fire and hot coco with cookies.  She turned curious eyes back to Draco.  He looked at her in total innocence.  The only sign of his deceit was the twinkle in his eyes.  She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him expectantly.

"Okay so I thought we needed to talk and made up something." Draco said after a long pause in which Moine's eyes never left his.

"All's you had to was ask.  So what do you need help in?" Hermoine asked, automatically thinking he needed tutoring somewhere.

"Uh, actually Hermoine I just wanted to get to know you better.  Remember?  In about a month we have that test on out Prefect partners and we are winning in points but this could really screw us over if we fail it." Draco said with a hopeful look on his face.

Hermoine considered this for a moment before nodding, "Good point!  But let's do it up in our – I mean – MY room.  Wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea would we?" and with that comment she dragged him upstairs and closed the door.

Once inside they both got comfy and settled in at opposite sides of Moine's bed, "Okay where do we start?" asked Draco after conjuring some pumpkin juice for both of them.

"Well, we do it the time honored Muggle way…with a friendly little game of Truth or Dare…" Hermoine said with a wink.

"Truth or Dare?  Huh?" Draco asked very confused by this game.

"It is very simple Draco.  If you select truth you must answer whatever question you are asked truthfully and totally.  If you select dare you must perform a task.  The nuttier the better.  You think you can handle it?" Hermoine replied, ending it with a challenge in her tone.

Draco met her eyes and smirked, "If a Muggle can handle this game then I can without question.  You can even ask the first question."

"Truth or Dare?" Hermoine asked.

"Truth." Replied Draco boldly.

"Are you a natural blonde?" Hermoine asked the question that had plagued her since their first year.

"Yes I am.  Truth or dare?" Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"Truth." Hermoine said snuggling into her pillows.

"Why does making Head Girl mean so much to you?" asked Draco in total seriousness.

"It would be an accomplishment I made with having either of my two best friends end up in the hospital wing or the world almost end.  It would be nice to have one totally unmarred memory." Replied Hermoine, "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

Hermoine plopped on his lap with an innocent smile, then placed his arms around her, "Hold me for ten minutes with no wandering hands or overly 'happy' parts."

Draco groaned to himself, shifted slightly and nodded quickly.  Thankfully missing the twinkle in her eyes, "Okay Moine.  Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you choose this dare?"

"Because I wanted to sit here…with you.  Truth or dare?" Hermoine replied quickly, as she blushed.

"Truth."

"Favorite meal?"

"Anything I do not have to cook.  Because I can't cook to save my own life.  Although I do despise liver or anything gray for that matter." Draco said, snuggling her closer, "You know you never said what happens if we refuse or fail a dare."

"If you fail or turn down a dare you must do something for that person…whatever they ask of you." Hermoine said with a smile at Draco's raised eyebrows, "And dare me Mr. Malfoy…"

"Kiss me…like I kissed you in the hall earlier." To Draco's amazement, Moine turned and kissed him and continued to kiss him until he had to pull back to catch his breathe.

"Truth or dare?" she whispered in his ear.

"Truth." He managed after a moment.

"Your attitude.  Is it real or a ploy to keep your dad off your back?"

"Both.  Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Favorite colors…other than the Gryffindor colors?"

"Blues, yellows, silver, and purples. And I know that is more than one!" Hermoine said before Draco could point that out, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Draco replied and nuzzled her neck for a moment then pulled back to gauge her reaction.  She moved back to her side of the bed with a nervous look in her eyes.

"Um, your favorite relaxing hobby?" She asked, trying to cover her reaction to his lips.

"Reading or playing sports.  You?" he replied forgetting to ask her which she wanted.

The same just add shopping." Hermoine replied with a sassy grin.

Draco's eyebrows shot up at shopping nd faked a heart attack, "A girl who like shopping!  OHMIGOD...my heart can't take the shock!"

Hermoine threw a pillow t him that started her second pillow fight of the night.  The pillows and insults flew.  Then bout half an hour later then ended up on the ground with Draco on top of Hermoine and straddling her hips looking into her eyes.  The silence was charged with something neither of them could put a finger on.

Draco hopped up quickly and was followed by Moine.  They each quickly went to their separate sleeping areas and turned off the lights after whispering good night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Much later that night Hermoine was wakened by the sound of moaning.  It was coming from Draco.  She went to shake him awake.  He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.  She tried to pull her hand free.

"Moine baby don' go.  Stay here and snuggle.  You feel so good here.  Besides I want you again…" he mumbled deep in his dream world.

"DRACO MALFOY~!  What are you talking about?" she said loudly trying to wake him.

He jumped up startled and looked around trying to figure out what was going on.  Then his eyes landed on Moine and they grew wide as he began to remember his dream… Oh shit!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Chapter seven

Author's Note: Okay so I am loving my reviewers!  _Hands out cookies and hugs._  SO please keep them coming!  You all are awesome!  By the way EVIL Draco may make an appearance…no worries…he is just being stubborn!

Disclaimer: Not mine.  All hers.  Any questions?  No?  Good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the 'incident' last night Draco and Hermoine had avoided each other all day.  Not easy since almost all of their classes were together and they were partners in those classes.  All they could think about was that dream.  And their very similar reactions to it…and ironically neither of those reactions were very negative. Hmmm.

Harry and Ron noticed this and resolved during Herbology that they would have to come up with a way to remind their Moine who Malfoy was.  And that was their enemy!  Not someone who suddenly takes the place of your two best friends.  Neither of them wanted to admit to jealousy.  See they had never had to share Hermoine with too many people before.  SO the idea of doing that with their worst enemy way just unthinkable!

Draco was watching the male part of the Dream Team and also felt jealousy.  They had had her friendship for years!  Wait!  What was he thinking this truce was just to win Head Boy!  He wasn't starting to actually like the Mudblood…was he?  NO!  She was a means to an end…a means that was sexier than any woman he had ever met.  And he wanted her badly.  But liking her?  Jealousy of his two worst enemies?  NEVER!!!!

Hermoine was lost in her own thoughts.  SO she never noticed either Draco or Harry and Ron watching her closely.  She was pondering why Professor Flitwick was floating today instead of standing on his customary tower of books.  ANYTHING to take her mind off Malfoy's dream.

Harry and Ron tried to head Hermoine off after Charms but were waylaid by Ginny and Lavender.  They allowed themselves to be distracted and led outside for a stroll and snogging session with their ladyloves.  Thereby allowing Hermoine to slip into the library and be followed by Malfoy.

"We need to talk Moine." He said once they were WAY in the back.

She jumped startled, "Draco NOT HERE!  What id someone saw!"

"Tonight then?"

"Fine but MUCH later tonight!  We have patrol!" she hissed and vanished into the stacks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They never had that talk.  When Draco showed up for Patrol Dumbledore informed him Hermoine was already out and that e was to take the other side of the school.  When he came back to the common room she was asleep with her door propped open.  With a deep sigh he sat on her couch and fell asleep and dreamed of the sexy woman not even two feet away in her bed.  When they awoke the next day they rushed down to Breakfast and sat at the head table to hear the winners of Game Fest.

"The winners of our Game Fest are the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's!" announced Dumbledore as he started the morning meal.  Te two tables went nuts.  Hugs were shred and high fives given.  Partners sought each other out and were congratulated.  Draco and Hermoine grinned and stuck their tongues out at Justin and Cho.  Justin and Cho flipped tem off under the table good-naturedly.  

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Hermoine called out before the end of the meal.  Silence fell over the room, "I would like to announce the Prefects congratulations to the winning sides!  And I would also like to announce the feast and ball we are having for Halloween this year.  The theme is "Once and Always" and you may wear either Muggle formal wear or dress robes.  It is requested by Professor Dumbledore that you attend the ball with your partner from Game Fest." Again she had to wit for the dull roar to die down, "Thank you and have a lovely day."  Then she darted out of the room and down the hall to class – Double Potions with Slytherin – and Snape was back.  Just peachy!

Draco and Hermoine were working together on a healing potion when Snape tossed a parchment at Draco, "This will allow you to change your password.  And Mr. Malfoy?  Do not forget this one!"

Hermoine hid her giggles behind her hand.  Draco shot her a glare and went back to their potion.  The rest of the class went by with out a hitch.  Soon she was out the door with her two best friends again.  Only this time she looked back at Draco … and stuck out er tongue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Their next class was Transfiguration with McGonngall.  Draco was sitting next to Moine and kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  Finally he enchanted a piece of paper and wrote her a note while writing notes on turning things into table service.

_Moine~ What did I tell you about that tongue?_

Hermoine looked down at that paper and sighed.

Noticed that huh?  I don't remember… 

After he read that it was all he could do to keep from laughing out loud.  Then he looked over at Hermoine and at the much too innocent look she had on her face.

Well then I guess I need to remind you again.  Te classroom you pushed me into the other day?  Right after class?

Hermoine read it and grinned mentally.  Now it was HER turn to play.

Can't right after…Meeting Ron and Harry.  How about during lunch?  I think we need a PRIVATE Prefect meeting to plan the Hogsmeade weekends.

Draco groaned silently.  She was toying with im.  Fine.  She could have this round but he would have the next!

Fine…See you soon.

And with tat class ended and she left on the arms of his two worst enemies.  This time when the jealousy swept through him he acknowledged it.  He did like her.  Mudblood status and all, now all he had to do was play his cards right.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now remember you two I am not going to lunch today.  Malfoy nd I have to plan out the extra Hogsmeade weekends." Hermoine said as the trio sat down ion the library to study before lunch.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and Harry spoke first, "But Moine, couldn't that wait till tonight?"

"No Harry it can't we need to turn in possible dates to Dumbledore by three.  Why?  You two seem jumpy today."

"Well, lately you seem more into him than us and we just are worried is all.  We don't want you to forget what he is…a Malfoy." Ron spat out the last part as if it tasted horrible on his tongue.

"Well, no worries okay?  I am a big girl.  I can take care of myself okay?" Hermoine said to try and reassure them.  The rest of the study session went very well.  With the usual jokes and teasing and such.  They had all missed it.

Soon though it was time for lunch nd Moine walked with them till her turn, "See you two later for chess right?"  She had sworn to them they would start spending more time together.

"Tonight right after dinner.  In our common room.  See you then Moine!" they called s the hurried off to lunch and to see their ladies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moine hurried to the classroom and beat Malfoy there.  This gave her a moment or two to think.  Did she want to start ANYTHING with a Malfoy?  They hated everything that she was.  Then she heard him enter behind her.  She had another question.

"Truth or Dare Malfoy." She asked turning around slowly.

"Truth."

"Why?"

"Because I can't get you or this dream out of my head.  Because I am jealous of every single person in your life who isn't me.  I know you don't feel like this Moine and that is okay."

"No I don't feel that Malfoy.  But I am not saying it is impossible…  Maybe this is just a physical thing?" she responded softly moving closer.

"It is that…" and then he kissed her again.  Pulling er into his arms nd devouring her mouth.  She wrapped her arms around him and tried to get closer.  Her fingers went through his hair and she moaned into his mouth.  Pulling back a little she hopped up on a desk and pulled Draco between her legs by his Slytherin tie.  Soon they were lost to each other again.  Not noticing an invisibility cloak fall to the ground until they heard…

"HERMOINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger but what can I say?  They are my specialty!  Anyway more sooner than you think!


	8. Chapter eight

Disclaimer: NO SUE ME!!  I am a poor college student with no money.  Or anything of any value.  Trust me.

Author's Note:  Thank you to all my reviewers.  I will thank you all individually soon.  I was just a doof and forgot to print all of your names out.  So soon!  I swear!  - Places warm just out of the oven cookies on the tables- there you go to all who have reviewed.  Now on with the show!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermoine spun round with her mouth and eyes open wide.  There stood Ron and Harry.  Their expressions varying between shock and disbelief.  There stood her two best friends and they had just seen her kiss and enjoy kissing their worst enemy.  Oh bloody hell!

"Malfoy you slimy git!  Take whatever spell you cast on her off!  Before I hex you into next week!" Shouted Ron reaching for his wand.  He moved toward the unaffected Malfoy with eyes blazing in anger and a sneer that would have done Draco proud.

Hermoine ran to Ron nd put her hand on his arm, "Ron NO!  I kissed him willingly.  There is no spell.  And what the bloody hell were you and Harry doing spying on me anyway?"

Her eyes narrowed as Harry and Ron just sort of stood there looking anywhere but at her.  She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.  Draco smirked at the male contingent of the Golden Trio.  His Moine reduced them to stuttering imbeciles.  Wait, HIS Moine?  Where had that come from?

"Well as fun as this wasn't…I will be leaving now." And Draco turned to leave.  A little peeved that his snog had been interrupted but surely that could be resumed later.

"Malfoy sit down.  No one is going anywhere!  We are going to discuss this like adults." Hermoine snapped and pointed to a chair and motioned for Ron and Harry to sit as well.  All three sat.  Even Draco surprised himself by sitting.  

Hermoine paced for a moment before stopping nd hopping up on a table to sit, " I kissed Draco.  Willingly and fully aware of what I was doing.  IS this a problem?"

"Not for me.  I enjoyed it Hermoine." Spoke up Draco with his smirk.

"Moine how could you!  This is Malfoy!  The same one who has tormented us for years.  The one who has made you cry so many times.  Tell me what makes him so VERY different." Harry said in a strained tone of voice.

"Well first of all he doesn't follow me around in an invisibility cloak like I am a little girl who can't fend for herself.  Remember who I am?  I am one third of the Dream Team.  I have fought right long side you two for six years now.  And you still do not think I can handle Draco?  Give me a break.  No offense Draco." Hermoine ranted, with a small smile at the end for Draco.

"THIS SLIMY GIT HAS CALLED YOU A MUDBLOOD!!  HE WANTS YOU DEAD!!" hollered Ron, still not grasping the whole adult conversation concept.

"If I wanted her dead Weasley she already would be dead.  So that argument is pointless.  What else is wrong with me?  This may be sort of fun." Draco drawled out.

"You know nothing about her or our friendship Malfoy so run long like a good ferret and stay out of this." Ron responded getting a death glare in his eyes again.

Hermoine rolled her eyes as all three boys jumped up and started yelling at each other.  She gathered her items and whistled shrilly causing a momentary lapse in the fight, "Well, I am off.  Have fun.  And if any of you decide to be human again we can try this again." And then she swept out of the classroom and then she let the smile show.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All three boys looked t one another with narrowed eyes.  Draco decided it was time to come totally clean since he was outnumbered.

"I am not just using her.  I do care.  Which worries me." He muttered sitting back down.

Harry watched him as Ron paced, "Just like that Malfoy?  You think we trust you just like that?  Moine is trusting and wants to see the good ion everyone…whether it is there or not."

With a deep sigh Draco took off his school robes and long sleeve shirt revealing his unmarked arms.  Ron and Harry looked for the Dark Mark.  It was nowhere to be found.  They shared a look of disbelief and wonder.  Malfoy wasn't a death eater?  Wasn't that a contradiction in terms?

"I defied my father and the Dark Lord this summer and did not get the dark mark.  I was disowned nd now there is a bounty on my head in some circles.  I still don't know why I did not get it done.  It sure as hell would have made life simple.  But I know she was part of it.  You two more than anyone know she would never look at me the way I want with that thing on my arm." Draco informed them wearily.

Ron and Harry sat down and looked at Draco, "How do you 2want her to look at you?"

"Like I matter to her.  I want her to see me as a guy not some evil villain in a bad novel."

Ron stood up, "I have to think on this Malfoy."  Harry followed suit.

Draco nodded and the three parted ways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermoine ran all the way to the Gryffindor Common room and up the stairs to find Ginny.  Ginny was sitting in front of her mirror chatting with it as she fixed her hair.

"Ginny!  Your brother and Harry caught me kissing Malfoy!  Then they got all GRRRR.  SO then I got all GRRR back.  Then Malfoy got all GRRR." Hermoine said as she entered her room.

Ginny looked at her in the mirror and grinned, "If I had not known you for so long that whole thing would have made no sense at all.  Now why were you kissing Malfoy?"

"Because it was a very yummy kiss.  And he does it so very well.  Plus, IthinkIlikehim." Hermoine responded, breezing through that last part very quickly.

"Can you repeat that last part Moine love?" Ginny responded with a grin.

"I think I like him.  Oh god Ginny.  I think I like Malfoy.  But all three of them are on my shit list." Hermoine said groaning as she fell back on Ginny's bed as Ginny laughed.

"I wondered how long it would take you two." Ginny said joining Moine on her bed.

"Huh?"

"You two have been skirting this issue for at least a year.  I wondered how much longer it would take."

Hermoine rolled her eyes, "What were you smoking before I came in here?  Remember Malfoy?  My sworn enemy."

"That has yummy well done kisses?"

"Oh damn it!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Second Note:  Sorry this is short...if I don't end it here it will be too long.   Another update today if I am lucky!!


	9. Chapter nine

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  I own nothing.  I own nothing.  There!  Satisfied?

Author's note:  Writer's block plus relatives that don't leave plus the flu from hell do not good updates make!  So sorry!  I really do mean to update more before school starts!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning…

Harry and Ron sat and stared into the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room.  Neither of them knew how to react to this.  Moine kissing Malfoy?  And willingly kissing him to boot?  This was not something they ever thought they would have to deal with to begin with!

"We have to do it Ron.  We have to try for Hermoine's sake.  Otherwise we won't be able to protect her if he tries something." Harry said glumly.

This earned a deep sigh from Ron, "I know!  Of all the prats in the world she had to fall for why did it have to be him?  That Hufflepuff?  David?  Perfectly good prat!  She couldn't have snogged him instead?"

Harry and Ron shared a grin before Hermoine came storming down the stairs, her chocolate brown eyes snapping with fiery anger.  She came to a stop in front of them, planted her fists on her hips and glared at them for a moment before letting lose.

"Harry James Potter and Ronald Winthrop Weasley!  I have never been more hurt or angry with you two before!  SPYING ON ME??  Do you both have so little faith in me?  I can handle fighting Death Eaters or whatever is threatening Harry this month but I can't handle Malfoy?  And for your information, it is no one's concern but mine whom I kiss or where I kiss them!" she stated firmly with sharp biting tones in her voice.

"We are sorry Moine.  We just wanted to help." Ron told the carpet so he did not have to meet Moine's eyes.

'We will try if he will Moine." Added Harry with what he hoped was a charming but humble smile.

Her anger seemed to drain out of her and she smiled that lovely smile at them before she squealed nd hugged them both, "I just know you all will find out how much you all have in common if you just try."

Te Golden Trio of Hogwarts settled in to chat quietly by the fire.  Meanwhile Draco paced in the prefect common room as he waited for Moine to come home.  Funny how one kiss can change your life.  He was going to win Miss Hermoine A. Granger's heart dammit!  Even if it meant being nice to Potty and the Weasel.  He settled to wait on his couch nd when the door opened it did admit the Gryffindor he was hoping for but her two best friends.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" Draco said suddenly worried Hermoine was hurt.

"We need to talk Malfoy, I mean Draco." Muttered Ron.

Hermoine poked her head in, "Now boys, play nice.  I enchanted the room so none of you can leave till Ginny and I return from Hogsmeade.  So you will either learn to get along to drive each other bonkers.  Have a nice day!" and with that she was gone and the door made an audible sealing noise.

The three boys glared a teach other and started to fight.  Each trying to out yell the other.  Finally a whistle rang out followed by a laugh, "Now boys the way I see it the sooner you all talk TO each other and listen the sooner she may return." Came the voice of Godric Gryffindor from eh painting.

A low chuckle also came from the painting, "Yes, come lads and TALK." Grinned Salazar Slytherin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny and Hermoine were in a new dress shop in Hogsmeade the specialized in Muggle dress the came with matching robes.  They had been searching for hours with no luck at all.  That is to say, they had found mounds of lovely dresses that would do…but nothing that made them look like the princess they wanted to be so badly on that night.

"Well, will they be dead or alive when return Ginny?" asked Hermoine as she dug into a deep corner looking for something different.

"I don't know Hermoine.  But either way I think your troubles with those three will be far from over.  Let's see.  Revenge for locking them in a room together, revenge for making them see how similar they all are, and for making them go on a triple date together?  Oh, wit!  They don't know about that yet do they!" Ginny said ticking each thing off on a finger.

Suddenly Hermoine gasped there it was.  Silver and strapless, it shimmered like moonlight on snow.  The robes that went with it were see-through with enchanted diamonds in it so that they twinkled with she smiled.  She darted in to try it on and when she cam out Ginny gasped, "Hermoine Granger if you do not get that dress I will kill you."

Hermoine spun in front a mirror.  This was how she wanted to feel.  Like a fairy princess.  Now if only they could find a dress that made Ginny feel this way.  Not to be out done Ginny soon found a golden gown that glowed as soon as she put it on.  It too was strapless and hugged her curvy body.  Since Harry had been paired with another male he had been free to ask someone else to the dance.  He had asked Ginny much to er delight.  This was her chance to show him what he was missing.  And in this dress she would do that and more!

Hermoine gasped, "Virginia Marie Weasley!  That is your dress!"  The two girls stood next to one another.  One clad in cool silver and the other clad in warm gold.  They grinned and linked arms.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the Common Room From a not so Happy Place…

"Damn you Weasley!  I thought you were a dunce!  You beat me again!" mutter Draco as Ron beat him for a fifth time at Wizard's chess.

Harry grinned, "Now do you see why only Moine and I play him in Gryffindor?  He has beaten everyone else too badly for them to play anymore.  And so now he has to play other houses for fun."

Draco rolled his eyes at both of them, "Where the bloody hell is she?  How long does it take to find a dress?"

"Obviously you have never gone shopping with a woman Draco.  First they try on every dress known to man.  Then they try them on all over again.  Then they find the ONE dress they haven't tried on and of course they NEED that ONE.  Then there are shoes and jewelry and hair and god those women can shop till the day of Merlin!" groan Ron with a roll of his eyes.

"Personally I go in, I find the first thing in my size that is appropriate for the occasion, try it on, and if it works I buy it and leave." Muttered Draco.

"As does any sensible male.  But we do not care if another guy is wearing this color or if the pants make us look fat.  And NEVER answer a woman when she asks you if she looks fat!" groaned Harry.

Draco looked at him like he was insane, "Who the bloody hell is THAT stupid?"

Harry raised his hand, "I am," As Draco and Ron laughed.

They all looked at each other, bloody hell they were becoming …friends?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So then we played Truth or Dare." Hermoine was telling Ginny over their Butter  Beers at the Three Broomsticks.  The girls were totally done shopping and ad the bags to prove it.

Ginny laughed till she cried, " You are kidding me right?  In YOUR pajamas you dared him not do react s you sat in his lap?"

Hermoine grinned wickedly, "and he was a good little Slytherin till the end…when I wiggled."

Ginny grinned, "Te six of us should play after the dance."

The two girls shared a look and each swore to track Lavender down once they were back at school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Okay was it worth the wait?  Don't' worry I am almost done with the chapter involving the dance…Hehe!


	10. Chapter ten

Disclaimer:  You recognize it?  It ain't mine then.

Author's Note:  I love all my reviewers!  You guys rock!  'Lays out freshly backed cookies and Icy cold pitchers of milk' There you go!  Here is Chapter 10!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the girls were back on Hogwarts Property they decided to hunt down Lavender before they freed the boys.  They found her in their room trying new hairstyles for the dance.

"Hey girls!  Either of you seen Ron?  He just sorta vanished today.  No one has seen him." She asked and she waved her wand and muttered under her breath.

Hermoine and Ginny traded looks and then grinned at Lavender, "Yes, but we will explain that in a minute.  Lav, we have an idea for what to do after the dance." Ginny said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Lavender let her wand and her hair rest as she turned to face her two friends.  They each had a look in their eyes that promised fun, and lots of it.  She got caught up in their excitement before she even really knew what was going on.

"Spill ladies then lead me to my man!" she said with a grin and a wink.

"Well Draco and Moine were playing Truth or Dare the other night to get to know each other better.  Some test the prefects are taking.  Anyway, we thought since we are tripling dating it to the dance…we could all play afterwards." Ginny said all in one breath.

Lavender grinned and nodded, "Sounds like fun…so a slumber party in the prefect common room?"

Hermoine thought for a moment and nodded, " I can get it cleared I think.  So now to free the boys."

"WHAT!" cried Lavender jumping up.

"To get them to get along we sorta sealed them in the Prefect common room" Explained Ginny.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WE ARE WHAT?" Draco cried out as he found out that they were all going together in a group to the dance.

"Moine didn't tell you yet?  Well, we just found out last night.  It seems the ladies all want to go together so we are all going together." Explained Ron.

Draco groaned and fell backwards onto his couch, "So let me get this straight.  We just dress nicely and show up.  They are planning it all out."

Harry and Ron nodded, "Moine may even triple check to make sure you are dressing nice enough.  In fact I would plan on it."

The boys shared a commiserating look and went back to playing exploding snap and discussing Quidditch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Time flew by and soon it was the night of the dance.  The girls were all in Moine's room changing and Draco had been kicked out into the Ron and Harry's room to get ready.

"Damn!  My cufflinks are still in my room.  Everything is in there my foot!" muttered Draco as he moved toward the door.  He said the password and it did not open.  A look of confusion crossed his face s he said it again with no luck.

"Sorry dear boy but we swore to the young ladies no one would pass until they were ready." Said Rowena Ravenclaw as she appeared in the picture.

"That is lovely!  Really it is!  Listen can you at least tell them that I need my cufflinks.  Otherwise I am going to get it royally when Hermoine sees I am not ready to go." Draco asked through clenched teeth.

With a sigh she disappeared nd soon they came flying through the portrait hole at Draco, "Gee thanks girls!" he hollered sarcastically.

"NO worries!" they called back.

He sighed and fastened them s he waited with all the other guys.  Then the room fell silent as the portrait hole swung open and revealed Lavender dressed in her namesake.  Her hair swept off her shoulders in n elegant French twist.  Ron grinned like a fool and went to meet her with a corsage of lilies – her favorite.  Then came Ginny in her gold gown and everyone's jaw dropped.  Ginny Weasley had grown up!  Her red hair had charmed golden highlights and was half up and half down.  Harry met her with a corsage of orchids.  Then came Hermoine.  Her hair tumbled in cinnamon waves don her back and seemed to make her silver gown sparkle all the more.  Draco swallowed hard and he met her with a corsage of white roses.  As the couples left the rest of the girls came down and soon the Great Hall was full of people dancing and drinking.  

Hermoine danced with Harry and Ron of course.  She always did.  But to everyone's surprise (and in Pansy's case disgust) she and Draco dance the majority of the time together.  Lost in their own little world.  All too soon it was the last dance and the three couples were on their way to the Prefect Common room.

"So why all the secrecy Moine?" asked Draco as they led everyone else into the room.

"Because we wanted it to be a surprise.  It is an all night party!  SURPISE!" she said with a grin.

That was when Harry and Ron noticed they had a small bag packed and waiting for them.  So everyone parted ways and went into the separate rooms to get more comfortable.  Each of the girls was wearing a different kind of pajama – Lavender was in soft blue men's boxers and a tight tank that proclaimed her 'Princess of it all', Ginny was in a gown that looked modest unless you looked closely.  It was long and covered everything up – sort of. Depending on how she turned…well that determined what you saw.  And Hermoine wore her signature pajama pants.  Tonight they green and gold plaid, and with a tank top that had a red snake and a silver loin on the front and on the back it proclaimed 'Prefects UNITE!'  They all pulled their hair up and put on their fuzzy slippers.  They walked down to find the boys already playing wizards' chess.  They shared a look and joined their respective dates.

"Guys, as much as this…well…isn't.  We have a different game in mind." Hermoine said as she sat in Draco's lap and stole his last chocolate frog.

Ginny and Lavender quickly put away the chessboard and followed Hermoine's lead and sat in their dates' laps.

"Harry, truth or dare?" asked Lavender with a grin.  All three boys groaned and Draco searched Hermoine's eyes.  She just grinned at him.

"Truth." Harry said with a sigh.

"Are you three buddies now?" Lavender asked motioning to show the three boys.

Harry shrugged, "As much as we can be at this point I guess."

Hermoine bounced and clapped on Draco's lap, "YAY!  Your turn Harry."

"Truth or Dare Hermoine."

"Truth."

"Out of all the prats in this school why did you have to pick the King of the Prats?"

"First of all I object top the title King of Prats." Interjected Draco, "And secondly who said she chose me?"

Hermoine rolled her eyes and covered Draco's mouth with her hand, "I never go half way Harry.  SO if I am to date a prat then I shall date the biggest one of them all."

Harry nodded and Draco licked Hermoine's palm to get her to move her hand, "Fir enough.  Your turn Hermoine."

"Truth or Dare Ron."

"Dare." 

"Find the kitchen's – without the you know what – and get us all hot chocolate."

He groaned and got up, "DO I get the cloak?"

Hermoine thought on this, "If Harry will loan it to you."

"Harry?  Be a pal and loan me your cloak?"

"Go and get it Ron." And with that Ron was gone and on his way to the kitchens.

"What is the you know what Moine?" asked Draco and Lavender together.

Harry, Hermoine and Ginny shared a look and groaned, "Well, Ummm." They all kinda stuttered.

"They have a marauders map." Chimed the four founders from their painting – earning them three glares.  The four quickly went away.

Ron was quickly back with the hot chocolate and he grinned at Hermoine, "SO I guess this makes this MY turn?" at her nod he grinned at Draco.

"Truth or Dare Draco?"

"Dare Ron"

"Tell us your most embarrassing moment here at Hogwarts."

"Simple, third year?  The year of the ferret?  I saw something that I never want to see again.  Right as I was turned back to me again?  I saw Snape and Trelawny – slow dancing  and snogging.  We all were horribly embarrassed.  Terrified me actually."

They all dissolved into giggles at the thought of the two professors in a love affair.  The game went on for hours.  Finally ending when the girls fell asleep in the arms of their dates.  After putting them to bed the boys went to Draco's room and passed out themselves.


	11. Chapter eleven

Disclaimer: Do I really need to go here?  I didn't think so.

Author's Note: Here we go again… 'Lays out cookies to all my reviewers'   Please read and review everyone!  I wanted to thank everyone who has!  You guys are great!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

VERY early the next morning…

"Truth or Dare Moine." Draco whispered in her ear.

"Cute Malfoy.  Is someone dead?"

"Nope."

"Hopelessly injured?"

"Nope."

"Is there food involved?"

"Not this early Hermoine!"

"Death, horrible injury, or food are the only reasonable things that should have you in here waking me up.  SO GO AWAYY!" and she swatted at him half-heartedly with her pillow.

"How about a meeting to decide the next activity?" He responded as he yanked off her blankets.

Hermoine groaned and curled into the fetal position.  One hand searched for a blanket and found only cool fall air.  Finally she gave in…and reached for her robes and covered up in those.  Draco looked at her and grinned.  Well, this was getting desperate, and he could sprint really well…He picked up Hermoine and carried her to the bathroom…and dropped her into the tub.

"MALFOY!!!!!" she screamed and he took off.  She sat up and looked around and sighed.  One day she just wanted to sleep in ONE day.  But could she?  NO!  She had to get up and plan another event that would undoubtedly pair her with Malfoy.  Not that was bad.  She thought back over the last few weeks as she took her bath and washed her hair.  Malfoy was slightly less git-like than he had been in the past.  But what did she want from him and want did he want from her?  She got up and dressed quickly and darted down to the common room.  She looked back at Lavender and Ginny who had fallen back asleep.  Lucky!  With a deep sigh she ran down to join the prefect meeting.

"Due to the fact that they are people in this area who are not prefects you must hold this meeting elsewhere.  Since I am the supervisor you will use my classroom." Sneered Snape.

Hermoine rolled her eyes, "Great!  This keeps getting better.  Get tossed in a tub, have to spend MORE time with Snape, AND no breakfast yet…"

Draco laughed silently and tossed her an apple out of his bag, "Hush woman!  Eat!"

Soon they all were down in the dungeons and fighting over what to do next.  Then Snape intervened, " This next one must involve spending 48 CONTINUOUS hours with your partner.  And yes, you will all be paired up again."

"But sir!  Shouldn't we partner up with others from our rival houses?" spoke up Justin.

Snape turned and glared at the boy, "These are not my rules but those of Dumbledore."

Justin visibly swallowed and sat back down.  Draco and Hermoine shared a look.

"I think it is a grand idea sir.  This way we can learn more about our partners for our exam next moth." Sid Draco s Hermoine nodded to back up his statement.

Snape looked at the two of them as if the suddenly had as many heads as Fluffy.  They just smiled t him, Hermoine added a waggle of her fingers.  Draco laughed inwardly at the look of utter horror that passed over Snape's face as she did that.

"What about we have a Scavenger hunt/camp out?  Then not only will you have to spend two days with your partner, but you will have to work together to win.  The prize being…no homework for a week in your classes?" Draco proposed to the group.  They pondered this and started to smile.

"I like it!" Cho and Hermoine said at the same time, they looked at each other and grinned.  Justin just nodded with a smile.  Snape sat there and looked at Draco like he had gone mad.

"No homework for a week?  Dumbledore will laugh me out of his office.  Two days." Snape said as he got up to go propose it to Dumbledore.  The Prefects all just waited for him in the dungeons and chatted.  He was back within thirty minutes, "It's a go."

They let out a shout and ran up to breakfast just in time for Draco to announce it at the end of the morning announcements, "Hello to you all again.  Next activity is ready…are you?  Didn't think so!  Well, now it is time for a scavenger hunt/camping trip with your partner from the field day competition.  We will keep you updated.  Oh and this prize is two full homework free days.  From ALL classes.  For your entire house."  With that he returned to the prefect end of the Head Table.

A roar filled the Great Hall, as enemies once again got ready to bond and work together.  This time they were actually getting excited.

Harry and Ron shared a look at the Gryffindor table and then looked over at Ginny and Lavender.  The four of them then looked up and the Head Table and at Hermoine and Draco wit their heads bent towards each other as they planned the next joint house meeting.  Right before the end of dinner Hermoine stood up, "Gryffindor and Slytherin we will be having another joint house meeting tomorrow after breakfast.  So Please make arrangements to stay for at least an hour.  Thank you!"  After making that announcement Dumbledore dismissed them all to classes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermoine had her work done already in Arithmancy so she was given a free period.  She went to the library, or at least that was her plan.  She walked past THAT empty classroom and was yanked in very unceremoniously.  She spun round to see Draco there with a smirk on his lips, right before those lips kissed her.

"Draco this is so wrong…." She whispered as her fingers went through his hair.

"I know Moine but I need this.  I wanted to kiss you silly all during breakfast." He pulled her back into another melting kiss.

So they stayed in the dusty, forgotten classroom.  Lost in each other.  Lost in their enemy.  Just happy to be in arms of the one person who made the rest of the world fade away.  How long they remained they did not know.  When they broke apart, they each drew a ragged breath and looked deep into each other's eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN~ Well I know this is n odd place to end things but…  This is where the chapter ends.  ~offers more cookies in peace offering~  More soon!


	12. Chapter twelve

Author's Note:  I want to apologize for the continuous misspelling of Hermione's name.  I honestly just forgot!  So I will try and remember that as I go!  Thanks to all who keep right on reviewing.  You guys are great!

Disclaimer:  See previous chapters.  Thank you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several weeks had gone by.  The camping trip had gone splendidly.  In fact everyone had enjoyed it so much they wanted it to be an annual thing.  The four prefects were on a roll.  Slytherin and Gryffindor were 2-0, in what was becoming to be known as the War of the Houses.  All across Hogwarts rival houses did seem to be getting on better.  But now the prefects were stuck on what to do next.  Since the two boys d come up with the first two ides now it was Cho and Hermione's turn to do so.  And they were stumped for ideas.

Flashbacks filled Hermione's mind.  Snape trying to set up the tent.  Harry and Ron sneaking over to her tent to steal her stash of candy in the middle of the night.  Pansy trying to figure out her list and finally breaking down and asking Neville who also had no clue.  Watching Neville then get hit with the list.  Draco trying to light a fire with matches.  Then Hermione showing how matches worked.  A big group picture of their year was now hanging on her wall in her room.  Hey were dirty and tired.  But the had won the scavenger hunt and survived a night out camping with their worst enemies.  And they were all smiling.  Every now and then picture Pansy would still smack picture Neville wit the list.  Hermione smiled softly as the memories flowed through her mind.

Hermione sat in potions half hearted taking notes.  Her mind was split between two tings.  Coming up with the next school activity and wondering how to get some time lone wit Draco.  Suddenly her eyes lit up and se jumped up and ran over to Draco.  Se started to whisper in his ear.  He grinned and nodded.  Se grinned nd looked at Snape, "We need to have a prefect meeting ASAP sir.  I think we have the next activity!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that same night Hermione paced in front of the group as they thought over her idea.  Dropping off groups of four in Muggle London and leaving them fend for themselves for a day – no magic.  Assign certain tasks for credit…  Snape was oddly supportive, and Cho and Justin liked the idea.

"So it is decided.  This will be project number three." Hermione said with a happy grin.  Cho stuck her tongue out at Hermione.  This meant that the next one was all hers.

All four nodded and Snape grunted.  Hermione took this as a positive response from him.  In fact she was so proud that she even agreed to announce it at Breakfast the next day.  Since she usually avoided public speaking in any form this was really unexpected from her.

Not too much longer after that the meeting ended and everyone went to work on their homework, except Hermione.  Hers had all been done before dinner.  So she sat there and looked over the Quidditch game schedule for the year.  She noticed that tomorrow Gryffindor and Slytherin met on the field for the first time of the season.  She grinned evilly at Draco, "Hey Draco wanna make a side wager on the game tomorrow?"

The silver blonde head rose slowly from his Ancient Runes book and a smirk was on his lips and a mischievous twinkle was in his eyes, "What type of wager Mione?"

She shrugged with a soft smile in his direction, "I don't know…  I wouldn't want to make the stakes to rich for your blood."

Draco snorted, "Shouldn't that be the other way around?  How about this, loser is the winner's slave for a day."

Hermione thought about this, there were so many things she would love to have Draco do.  Some of them were even done outside of the bedroom.  Her face flushed at that last thought.  She thought she had had all these feelings under control.  Obviously that was not the case…

"You have a deal Mr. Malfoy." And with that they shook on it.

"I will find out what the blush was for…count on that Mione." Draco muttered as she darted into the Gryffindor common room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione looked round for Harry.  He and Ron were discussing the game tomorrow and Harry looked determined.  She ran over to them and grabbed Harry's arm, "You HAVE to win tomorrow!  Tell me we are going to win tomorrow." She begged him with huge pleading eyes.  

Harry looked at her confusedly, "Of course we are going to win.  Slytherin may have faster brooms but we ave so much more talent.  Why the sudden concern?  I thought winning and losing didn't matter as much as how we play the game?"

Hermione shrugged and ten they all heard laughter coming from the portrait of the founders, "Don't let her fool you lads!  She and the Slytherin Prefect have a little side wager." Called Godric Gryffindor.

Hermione shot him a death glare before meeting the stunned gazes of Ron and Harry, "What?  I know you are going to win.  And besides …you will love the stakes if I win.  Trust me!"

"And those would be?" inquired Ron, very curious now.

"None of your concern…yet.  And do not even think of telling them!" she said shooting the last part at the founders portrait.  All four looked at her with angelically innocent faces.

Ginny came in then and pulled Mione off to the side for some girl talk, "We need to go to Hogsmeade!  Harry as invited me out to a night in Muggle London and I have NOTHING to wear!!"  She was almost hysterical.

Hermione grinned at her friend and hugged her, "I swear we will make you look so stunning that Harry will hardly remember his own name.  But not tonight, tonight I sleep!" and with a final hug for all her friends she slipped back into the prefect common room.

To her joy Draco was not there.  She hoped he was asleep, but she hoped in vain.  She entered her room to find him on her bed waiting for her.

"Took your sweet time Mione.  I was getting worried." He said as he flipped through Quidditch Weekly.  That was when she noticed he was sitting under the covers and looked like he planned to stay awhile.

"Draco, you have a room now.  Unless you lost your password again.  Don't tell me you actually like my room." She said as she slipped into their bathroom and changed.

"Nope!  We just have the at exam on each other next week and I thought we could study for it." Draco said as se reentered with a smile in her pajama pants and huge Slytherin sweatshirt?  "Mione. That is a Slytherin sweatshirt."

She looked down and then at im with a sheepish grin, "I know.  I stole it from you.  I can't find my Gryffindor one and I am cold!"

And so the game of Truth or Dare began again…and lasted till dawn.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning at Breakfast Hermione waited for the meal to begin to wind down before she stood up and motioned for silence, ironically it only took about ten minutes for it to go down to a dull roar she could talk over.

"Hey people!  I am Hermione, Gryffindor Prefect.  Moving on to part tree of the Inter House relations festivities.  Again you will be with your previous partner.  You will put in groups of four; you will be given a back full of minor supplies and some money, and left sporadically in Muggle London.  All you have to do is find your way back to King's Cross Station.  In 12 hours.  You will have a list of things you need to do in order to pass, and some will give you points.  What is the prize this time?  Dinner for two in Hogsmeade, what can I say? Christmas is coming up.  It may come in handy!  Slytherin and Gryffindor once again we have a joint house meeting.  Only it is tonight after dinner.  And YES it is mandatory!" and then she smiled and darted off the dais as Dumbledore excused the m all to go to class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Ron were waiting outside the Great Hall for Draco.  Which was odd enough.  Add on to that that they wanted to ask im to go to Hogsmeade with them to buy Christmas gifts and this was unprecedented.  Finally they saw the Slytherin Prefect walk out.  He was talking to Cho and Justin, his silver eyes searching the mass if students for Hermione.

"Draco, can we have a word?" called Ron from over to the side of the corridor.  Draco looked over at the two of them and raised is eyebrows.  Then he made his way over to them slowly.

"No we can't change partners.  Dumbledore has insisted the prefect remain partners.  What else can I do for you two?" Draco asked as he met up with them.

"We know Hermione explained that all to us last night.  And we are getting used to our partners.  No we were wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with us this weekend to buy Christmas presents." Harry said with a slightly strained smile.  Being civil with Draco wasn't as hard as he thought but it still went against the grain.

"How long did it take Granger to convince you two to invite me to join you?" Draco asked with a knowing smirk.

"She only asked that we try to be nicer.  It means a lot to her." Supplied Ron quickly, "So we are trying for her.  SO how about it Malfoy?"

"Call me Draco and we have a deal.  See you on the field today Potter --er-- Harry." Draco said as he turned to leave.

The mention of the game later brought to mind what the portrait ad mentioned about a wager.  "Draco!  What is this about a wager?" Ron called down the hall.

"Ask Mione." He called back before he was swallowed in a sea of students.  Ron and Harry exchanged annoyed looks and went to join Draco and Hermione in Transfiguration.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day seemed to fly by and soon it was time for the game.  Mione joined Ginny and Lavender and the rest of the Gryffindor's in the stands.  Ron ad made the team this year as a Beater.  Soon the air was filled with Red and Green robes as the players warmed up.  Draco and Harry soared high above everyone else and took their places as Seeker.  Mione took this opportunity to observe the very different boys.  Draco approached Quidditch with cool resolve and textbook perfect moves.  Harry followed his gut and played with a fiery passion.  They were both devoted players, but very different.  And then they were off!  The game was hard and long.  Each team gained a minor lead only to have it squashed seconds later by the other team.  Neither Draco nor Harry could seem to find the Snitch.  SO it dragged on…and on…. and on.  Finally they all saw the two Seekers dive.  And the crowds were on their feet.  And then Draco grabbed it a second before Harry.

"Slytherin wins!!" called Madame Hooch. And Gryffindor groaned as the jubilant cries of Slytherin echoed in the Pitch.  The Gryffindor's shook hands with the Slytherins' and exited quickly.  Mione, Ginny and Lavender shared a look and took off for the locker room.  Draco watched as Hermione darted off and smiled.  He would find her later and collect.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later Draco was showered and studying in the common room.  When suddenly Hermione burst in the room full of smiles.

"You are going shopping with Ron and Harry?  How wonderful!" she hugged him happily.

"I can't believe it myself.  Now about our wager." Draco said with a grin.

"Yes, about our wager.  When and where?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Friday.  All twenty-four hours of it.  Sure you can handle it?" Draco replied.

"Double or nothing says I can.  If I win you have to be MY slave NEXT Friday." Hermione responded with a challenging twinkle in her eyes.

"You are on!" and to seal the wager Draco leaned forward and captured er lips with his.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	13. Chapter thirteen

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  If I were J.K Rowling I would have had the fifth book out by now.  Is it out?  Nope!  Must not be her then!  So you no sue me, and I no cry.  Work for you?  Goody!

Author's Note:  Hehe… So here we go again.  I hope no one minds but I jumped to Friday.  Hey it is a writer's prerogative!  Wanna know what happened?  Ask!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Friday Morning…

"Rise and shine sunshine!" called Draco as he breezed into Hermione's room and yanked off her blankets.

"Draco, I thought we discussed this.  Unless there is a life or death situation at hand or food involved…GO AWAY!" muttered Hermione grabbing at her blankets in vain.

"Ah, but it is 12:01 am Friday morning you are officially my slave.  Which requires you to be asleep in MY bed." Draco shot back smugly.

Mione sat up and looked at him like he was insane.  Then her eyes took on a sparkle at the thought of their second bet.  If she could just make it through today he was HERS next Friday… It was only 24 hours.  How bad could it be?

She got up and they went into his room and fell asleep as they snuggled under his green and silver blankets.  Morning came too soon for them.  They woke up to find they had fallen asleep entangled so closely top each other.  Draco liked the feeling of her head on his chest.  Mione liked his arms around her waist.  But they quickly showered and hurried to breakfast.  She pulled out HIS chair at the Head table.  He grinned as he sat down.  Then he noticed her wink at the Gryffindor table.  Following her eyes to those of Ginny Weasley.  Ginny looked over at him grinned and waggled her fingers.  Mione laughed as Draco returned the smile and the waggle of his fingers.  

"Fill my plate Mione." Draco ordered with a soft smile.

She stuck her tongue out t him as she filled both of their plates.  They chatted softly and soon it was time for potions.  Hermione carried Draco's books to class and since they were partners she did all the work for the potion.  Which was not that odd, she was kind of a control freak so she often did most of the work anyway.  Draco spent the class period setting up plans with Ron and Harry to go shopping in Hogsmeade.  Then He and Hermoine were supposed to go to Arithmancy.  Draco had other plans.  They soon were passing what they were beginning to think of as their classroom.  Draco pulled her in.

"We are skipping Arithmancy today." He whispered as he kissed her gently.  Her hands went onto his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"And what are we going to do instead?" she whispered back as she was backed up against n old desk.  Draco lifted her up onto it and grinned at her.

"We are going to actually play hooky for the rest of the day.  I want to make the most of this day…  We are going to Hogsmeade to do some 'school shopping'." Replied Draco before he started to nuzzle her neck.  She smiled softly and tilted her head to give him better access to her sweet soft skin.

They stayed in the room for an hour and when they finally left they were both flushed.  And if you were to look closely you would see the darkening pink marks on both of their necks.  Draco's shirt was untucked and only half buttoned.  Mione had lost her robes and her sweater.  Her shirt was slightly less buttoned and also untucked.  Almost as if they had wills of their own their hands sought each other out.  They hurried through the halls and changed into Muggle clothes to go to Hogsmeade.  Mione slipped into her favorite worn pair of jeans and snug sweater and her favorite Doc Martens.  Draco was in jeans and button down blue plaid shirt over a t-shirt.  They slipped quickly to the old witch statue nd whispered the password.  And they were gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Ron were confused at lunch.  No Hermione and no Draco?  Where were those two?  They were worried.  So right after lunch they ran up to their dorm and used the Marauder's Map to find tem.  They were in HOGSMEADE??  Ron and Harry looked at each other and then back at the map.  What the bloody hell were they doing there?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were having a marvelous time!  Mione never knew being a slave meant being ordered to spend your Master's money on lovely new dress robes.  Or being ordered to snuggle with him in a cozy booth at the Three Broomsticks.  She could get used to those arms around her.  WAIT!!  She WANTED Draco's arms around her.  But he was so wrong, but wrong never seemed more right than it did with him.  He made her have fun.  Then they did actually go shopping for more school supplies.  And Draco did some secret shopping he told Mione that she had to tear herself away from him for a while.  To this she snorted and spun away with her nose in the air.  He grinned and grabbed her arm and kissed her silly – RIGHT THERE ON THE STREET!  He left while she was still blinking her eyes like an owl.

"Fine!  Have your secrets Draco!  We will just see how you like it when I have secrets!" Mione called as she spun off again to do some secret shopping of her own.

Draco had gotten around a corner and then he had to wait.  Peeking around the corner he saw her disappear into some sort of Muggle clothing shop.  Then he slipped into a small quaint little shop.  He had to find out if it was ready yet…  He wanted to find out if her surprise was ready yet.

Mione had slipped into a Muggle shop.  A specialty-clothing store to be exact.  Victoria's Secret to be specific.  She wanted something very special for tonight.  After all…she was sleeping in Draco Malfoy's bed, she wanted it to be memorable.  Then she saw it!  It was a negligee in muted gold and silvers.  They swirled around the garment in a delicate flow.  Instead of being shiny and flashy, it was understated and elegant.  The see-through robe had the same basic design.  She quickly went to try it on.  It fit her like a dream.  Then she made other undergarment selections.  After all, she had learned several years ago that wearing pretty, sexy things under your clothes helped you feel pretty and sexy.  Soon she had a large Victoria's signature striped bag.  She had just finished paying when she saw Draco walk by the front window.  She quickly left and darted out the door.

"Looking for someone Draco?" she called after him.

He spun around and slipped something long and flat in his coat pocket and walked back to her.  He raised his eyebrows at the sight of her bag and kept trying to look in her bag as they walked to The Three Broomsticks.  He ordered food and then kept trying to see inside her bag.

"Give it up Draco Malfoy!  You will see soon enough if you are lucky!" she said with a light laugh at his pout, "Even a slave has to have her secrets every now and then."

He raised his hands in a show of defeat as the food arrived.  They spent a pleasant hour just talking and flirting and doing things to make the other laugh.  When they were finishing dessert Draco looked at his watched and hurried them out of the restaurant and back to Hogwarts.  They slipped back in and almost made it to their rooms with all their packages, but they were not so lucky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I know there has to be a reason Hermione wasn't at dinner!  And I bet Malfoy has something to do with it!  Did you seem them at breakfast?  It was spooky!  C'mon Harry!" Ron said as the y hurried towards the Prefect Common room.  

Harry just rolled his eyes and followed.  If he had won the girl he liked as a slave for a day he sure as hell would have vanished with her too!  Ron was just still too wary of Draco.  WAIT!  Why wasn't HE more wary of Draco?  His sworn enemy.  So then why was he so quick to trust him with one of his best friends in the world?  'Because she asked you too.' Came the little voice from inside his head.

"Where HAVE you been?" He heard Ron ask, sounding a lot like his mother after Ron, Fred and George had gotten him in second year.  He looked in front of them to see a guilty looking Draco and Hermione.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ron! Harry!  How are you two today?" Mione asked as if nothing was wrong.

"We were worried about our best friend.  It seems like she can just take off and not tell a single person!" exclaimed Ron as he hurried after Hermione and Draco.  They soon were all in the Prefect Common room.

"Weas – Ron, breath!  I just took her for a day of fun in Hogsmeade.  We had some shopping to do for Prefect Business and so we just made a day of it.  So calm down!" muttered Draco as he watched Hermione conjure up drinks, as she did not trust the boys not to kill each other if she left them alone to run to the kitchens.  She looked up and saw him watching and she stuck her tongue out at him.  He smirked and wagged his finger at her in warning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry watched the interplay of Draco and Hermione and had to hide a grin.  These two were so funny.  They acted like they always been like this.  They acted like he and Ron had acted with Hermione for years.  Maybe that was part of Ron's issues with Draco.  And when the hell had he become Draco and not Malfoy?  Anyway, he probably just hated having to share her.  In reality they never had really had to before.  This was going to be difficult!

Ron watched the byplay between his Mione and Draco.  When the Hell had he stopped calling him Malfoy in his head?  Whatever, he wasn't too sure about this whole sharing Hermione thing.  After he and Harry had had her first!  Then he realized they were all waiting for him to say something.

"Ron?  What is going on in your head?" Hermione asked looking concerned.

"Just wondering when the next Hogsmeade weekend is going to be so us men can go shopping so we don't have to be lectured this year." He replied with a grin at her.

Harry laughed at this.  And Draco grinned, "So I take Hermione hates shopping on Christmas Eve.  And anyone who does it gets funny looks and a lecture about procrastination?"

"There is plenty of time to shop BEFORE Christmas Eve.  Why men do not realize that is beyond me!" Hermione said settling on Draco's couch after handing out her tea.

Ron and Harry grinned, "If we did what would you yell at us about Mione?"

"I would find something.  Trust me!" she said with a sassy grin.

Draco sat down next to her and motioned her closer, she settled in next to him and snuggled as he wrapped an arm around her.  They all sat around and talked about nothing for hours.  Soon Ginny was knocking on the portrait for Mione.  They were planning her outfit for her big night out on the town with Harry.  So Hermione slipped out with a wink at all three boys.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So when is the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Harry asked leaning back on Mione's couch.

Draco shrugged, "Honestly have no clue.  That is up to Cho and Justin.  Hermione and I planned the last one.  But we can always just play hooky and sneak over.  I am sure I can come up with a reason for us to be there.  You know helping out with a prefect shopping trip or something."

Ron and Harry shared an admiring look, "How did you convince er to take a day off anyway?"

"I told her that I had it cleared trough Snape."

"Was it?"

"Sort of.  I had it cleared for a little while not the whole day.  Oh well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.  And that means she won't hurt me"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I will finish Friday in the next chapter!  I swear!


	14. Chapter thirteen and a half

Disclaimer: if you recognize it…it ain't mine.  

Author's note: BOOK 5 OUT JUNE 21st!!!!!!!   Now that I have gotten that out of my system.  Thanks to all of my reviewers!  Moth you found me!  _Waves the golf club at moth as I lay out cookies and drinks for my reviewers.  _Here come the rest of Friday…Hehe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was next door in Gryffindor tower blissfully unaware of the conversation going on between the boys.  She was showing Ginny everything she or Draco had purchased that day.  Ginny loved the deep purple dress robes Draco had bought for her.  And she LOVED the negligee that Mione had bought for tonight.  The girls were still going through bags when Draco's voice came up the stairs, "Mione we have a meeting about the third event!"

"Mione, GO!  Have fun…hopefully a lot of it!" Ginny said with a grin.

"Next Hogsmeade weekend, you and I are slipping into Muggle London for a bit.  You need a smashing new dress!" Mione promised as she darted out the door and down the stairs.

She blew Ron and Harry kisses as she breezed by them and into her common room to have a meeting.  She saw everyone else was there chatting and munching on snacks waiting for her.  Draco looked pointedly at the clock and then at her.  She stuck her tongue out at him before joining him on his couch.

"So Mione, how should we go about planning this?" Cho asked as she poured everyone new tea.

"Well I say we split the work.  Draco and I will do Locations and supplies and you and Justin can do groups and clothing." Mione replied gratefully sipping her tea.

"Clothing?" sputtered Draco and Justin.

"You know.  What to wear and what not to wear.  Make up list of examples of each." Cho and Hermione explained, as they shared a look of feminine exasperation.  The boys then shared a look of men trapped.

"So, if we start tonight I think we can have it all done in a day or two.  Then we can submit everything to Dumbledore and be done with it." Hermione said.  Draco then took her hands and placed them on his shoulders.  Making a face she started to rub, much to the amusement of the other two prefects.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So let's start with the obvious ones Draco.  Big Ben, the London Bridge, the castle, Hyde Park, and so on.  Then we can just look at a map and come up with the others." Hermione said as they settled on his couch to start to work.  He made a face at her and motioned her closer.

"No need to sit way over there Mione." He pulled her so she was sitting with her back resting on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, "See how much more comfortable this is?"

"True, to bad it is time for dinner and we have to get up now." Hermione said with a teasing little smirk.

Draco again made a face but got up and offered his arm to Hermione, "Fair maiden, shall we go to dinner?"

"Why yes kind and noble sir, we shall." And with that they swept out into the hall and down to dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night once again Hermione pulled out Draco's chair and served him.  Much to the dismay of the Gryffindor's and to the delight of the Slytherin's.  After dinner they went to the library to study.  For a few hours they sat in relative silence as they poured over their books and wrote their papers.  But all the while Mione was thinking of the gown that was in her room for tonight.  She looked over at Draco and grinned wickedly.

"What?  Why do you keep looking at me with that same wicked grin?" Draco finally asked exasperatedly.

"Oh nothing…" Hermione replied with the wicked grin and went back to studying.  Draco made a face at her and told her to pack everything up.  They had a meeting to go to with Dumbledore and the other Prefects.  So she packed up and they were off.

"Really Draco, I think you are supposed to carrying my books.  Not the other way around." She complained as they went to Dumbledore's office.

"Complaining Hermione?  Wouldn't that constitute you losing the second bet?" Draco said with a grin.

"Not complaining!  Just making an observation." She shot back with a grin, "You will be mine next Friday next week Draco Malfoy.  Count on it!"

The meeting went so slowly….  Hermione was bored silly.  And this was her idea they were implementing!  Finally she noticed someone was saying her name repeatedly.  It was Dumbledore.  Great, this was just peachy!

"Yes Professor Dumbledore?  I am sorry I think my mind went on a hiatus for a second there." She replied and tried not to blush to brightly.

"I was just mentioning that I really do like this plan.  I do dislike that so many of our students would have no clue what to do in the Muggle world if they ever had to be in it for any length of time." He said with those twinkling eyes of his.  Those eyes saw too much.

"I agree.  Plus I think it will be a learning experience for those of us that are used to doing things the Muggle way.  It is one thing to do it out of habit and yet another to have explain it to someone." Hermione said with a smile and a twinkle in her brown eyes.

"Well, I must say I am looking forward to seeing the results myself." Admitted Snape.

"Really professor?  I thought you of all people would hate this idea." Admitted a surprised Hermione.

"I love watching people struggle through adversity Ms. Granger, and remember you do not know me as well as you think you do." Snape shot back with what might have even been a smile.

The rest of the meeting was uneventful.  It wrapped soon after and the four prefects went to go to bed.  Hermione slipped into a bath that smelled of peaches.  While she soaked she looked over at her gown and grinned.  Was he ever in for it.

She didn't climb out until the water went tepid.  Then she dried off quickly, massaged matching scent of lotion into her glowing skin.  Then she slipped on the gown and let her cinnamon curls tumbled down her back as she slipped into the robe.  A muttered charm and suddenly her nails on her hands and feet were a liquidly sliver color.  With one final look in the mirror she slipped into Draco's room and found she had still beat him there.  She took this opportunity to look round and be nosy.  TO look at photos and see just how messy the King of Slytherin was.

All the photos (what precious few there were of them) were of him and Crabbe and Goyle, there was one of him and Pansy, and the rest of him and his father.  Then there was the pone she herself had taken last year after the Quidditch Cup game.  The one where Gryffindor and Slytherin had tied and so therefore had both won it.  That was the only one where there was even a semblance of a smile on his face.  How odd.  Then she heard a throat being cleared and spun around to find an amused Draco leaning against the door.

"Find anything interesting?" He asked as he came into the room and then his jaw dropped at the sight of her negligee, "What is that you are almost wearing Hermione?"

She smiled in her mind, a very satisfied smile, "Oh this?  This was my surprise shopping.  You like it?"

Draco visibly swallowed and nodded.  The soft silk hugged her curves and the swirls emphasized them to the point making even him drool.  When she moved it sort of flowed over her like molten metals…but it was muted and not loud like molten metals are.  It was quietly sensuous…like she was.

He walked up to her and slowly ran a hand through her hair and pulled her closer, that mystical scent that was peaches, and flowers, and Hermione wafted to his nose and he closed his eyes as he breathed it in.  He kissed her gently.  Savoring the taste of her lips, the warmth of her body as he wrapped his arms around her.  The soft sigh she gave when he slid the robe off her shoulders.  

Hermione reveled in the strong arms around her waist and the lips and the tongue that were bewitching her better than any charm she had ever heard of.  He tasted minty and fresh.  Soon they were on his bed, under the covers and still kissing.  His hands were getting more and more insistent.

"Draco, Draco we need to stop." He said making herself pull away.

"Why?  I want you, you want me?  What am I missing?" he said breathing heavy.

"The love.  I am not saving it for marriage.  While it would be nice, it is not something that will destroy me if it doesn't happen.  But I want this too be more than something that just happens one night.  Where we both wake up with regrets in the morning." She said moving away and sitting on is bed.  Looking very rumpled and kissed and oh so tempting.

Draco looked at her and suddenly wanted to make this right FOR HER.  Not for him, but for HER.  And if that meant waiting, well it would be hard but it would happen, "Okay, But let me hold you?  It will make things…uh…easier."

She grinned and stuck out er tongue out at him, "I think that can be arranged." And with that she snuggled in and they fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Okay so this was FOREVER in getting out.  Well first I lost it then I found it then I hated what I had originally written.  SO here it is at last.  Thank you for your patience.


	15. Chapter fourteen

Author's Note:  Over a hundred reviews!  Moth you were number 100!!  You get an extra special cookie.  Due to computer problems this update has been delayed.  So very sorry about that!  Oh, there will be smut, but not in this chapter.  Still in the cuddling phase.  But sooner rather than later…after all Mione did win the bet…  'Lays out cookies and drinks for all my reviewers…an extra special one for Moth.'  On with the show!

Disclaimer: See a previous chapter please…thank you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, they once again woke up all snuggled up together.  Since it was Saturday they took their time getting ready.  Then, right as Draco was leaning for a morning snog, they heard an owl tapping at the window.  Hermione looked over and saw it was Hedwig – Harry's owl.  She hurried over to read it and grinned.

"Sorry Draco, but I have been challenged.  I really to have to run.  Maybe later!" and with that she darted out and over to her house common room leaving Draco to feed Hedwig.  Draco glared at the bird as he fed her some toast.

"See what happens if you interrupt my morning snog again you silly bird!" and then with what sounded like a snort the owl flew off unconcernedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How on earth did you get special permission to go to Muggle London Ginny?  And that was brilliant using Harry's owl. " Hermione asked as the girl got ready to floo over to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I went to McGonngall and explained that I very much needed something for a very special night.  And that without the trip I could possibly expose the wizarding world.  Then she asked me if I was referring to the night that Harry had permission for the two of us to go into Muggle London for the night.  She wrote the pass for both you and me after I stammered out a yes." Ginny said right before she shouted, "Leaky Cauldron!"

With a sigh Hermione stepped into the green flame and shouted, "Leaky Cauldron!"

Soon both girls were brushing off a little bit of soot and heading into the restrooms to change into Muggle clothes.  Soon they were out in the world of Muggle London.  Despite her father Ginny had never been anywhere Muggle without close adult supervision.  So her huge eyes took in everything that surrounded them…  The cars rushing by on the street, the cell phones, the billboards, and the food.

"Ginny let's start in a mall.  Many stores under on roof, and I am hungry.  They always have food there." Hermione said steering her friend down the street and grinning.  She couldn't wit to show her world to one of her best friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So she just took off?  After a letter from Hedwig?  But I haven't used her all day!  In fact I haven't owled anyone t=for at least three days!" Harry muttered when Draco knocked on the Gryffindor portrait and invited him and Ron over for chess in the Prefect room.

Ron declared a checkmate and grinned at eh frustrated Draco, "So if you do not mind me asking, since I can actually _converse _with you Malfoy, what the bloody hell was up with you and Mione yesterday."

Draco grinned sheepishly, "If Slytherin beat you all in the Quidditch game she was my slave for a day.  Only now I am worried."

"Why?" asked Ron and Harry together.

"After I won we made a second bet.  If she could handle being my slave THIS Friday then I had to be hers NEXT Friday.  So now I am worried." Draco explained with a grin.

"Just so I know I have this right.  Mione willing went along with the first bet?" Ron said in awe.

"Actually she MADE the bet." Called Rowena Ravenclaw from the portrait.

All three boys turned and looked and the four founders, "Do you all just sit there and eavesdrop all day?" they all asked in unison.  The four founders all sniffed in an affronted fashion and left the portrait huffily.

Going back to conversing with each other, the three boys lost all track of time.  Then Draco looked at a wall clock, "Yeesh!  We have totally missed lunch.  Now what!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned then looked and Draco and grinned harder, "Ever hear of the Gryffindor parties Malfoy?"

"Who hasn't?  Have yet to figure out who conjures all the food." Draco replied wondering where this was going.

"No one does.  We get it from the kitchens, follow us and learn!" and with that the three boys were off through the halls of Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile…in the maze that is a shopping mall…

Mione was looking through her purse for her cell hone nd grinned when she turned it on and Ginny's eyes grew large with wonder, "This is a cell phone.  I know you have seen a regular phone.  This is a portable version of one.  I am going to call my dad and let him know I am in town and using my credit card.  And see if they want to go to dinner with us tonight.  You would love them Ginny!"

"A whatsit card?" Ginny said, grasping the concept of the cell phone but not the credit card.

"Hang on!  His office phone is ringing!  Daddy!  I know I have missed you too!  A friend I are in London for the day on a special mission and I wanted to let you know I am using my credit card and tat I was hoping you and Mum could meet us for dinner." Mione said as her eyes lit up upon hearing her father's voice, "Oh wonderful!  Yes I remember where it is!  Yes we can be there in a few hours.  I will leave it on and you call me when you two are heading over.  See you soon!  I love you both!' and then she hung up with a grin, "Ready to shop Ginny?"

"Not until you explain the credit card thingy," Ginny said eager to learn about the Muggle lifestyle.

Hermione pulled out her wallet and then a thin piece of plastic that had words on it reading 'Platinum MasterCard'.  "This is a credit card.  We use it instead of actual money and then the company sends us a bill once a month.  My father gave me a copy of his card this year so I could sop without him or my Mum.  I was just letting him know I was using I so he wouldn't think it was stolen."

"So it is like a tab, that you can take with you to many stores, instead of having individual ones." Ginny slowly replied trying to understand.

"Basically.  Now let's shop!" Hermione said dragging Ginny behind her as they ran off to begin the search.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at Hogwarts…

"So I never thought I would say this.  I think we are …friends." Harry said to Ron and Draco with an odd look on his face.

Draco and Ron exchanged looks and groaned.  E was right.  When the hell had this happened?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was in he process of trying on a royal blue dress with a hint of gold when the dress hit the light right.  It hugged her new curves and revealed her long and slender legs to a good advantage.  It was simple and tasteful but very tempting and flattering at the same time.

"PERFECT! We'll take it!  My treat!" Hermione said the last when se saw Ginny trying to see the price tag.

"But Mione…you really don't need to!" Ginny said not wanting her friend to spend what must be a good-sized sum on her.

Mione waved off her objections as she looked over the accessories selection.  Quickly she added the jewelry and pointed to the shoes she wanted and had it all rung up and bagged before Ginny was dressed again.  Ginny rolled her eyes and joined Mione on the cab ride fifteen blocks to the restaurant to have dinner with her parents.  All the girls could talk about was the dress and the dance.  Of course Hermione told her folks about her planned event.  Ginny had not yet heard of this and Hermione had to swear her to secrecy…until breakfast the next morning.

"Speaking of which we need to get back!  I have a prefect meeting nd you have curfew!" Hermione cried as they left the restaurant with the Grangers.  After thanking them again they ran two blocks to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back as fast as they could.  They just made it back to the common room as the boys came in.

"And where have you ladies been?"

"Well, Ummm…" the girls looked at each other, grinned and ran up to Ginny's room with the boys hot on their heels.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	16. Chapter fifteen

Author's Note:  Sorry about the delay.  College is back in session and my professors actually expect me to work for my grades. Weird huh?  Anyway, I also couldn't get these characters to do what I wanted them to do on the field trip to London.  This led to writer's block.

_Is she referring to us you guys?_

_I think so Draco,  After all it was all your and Ron's fault that we spent so much time there._

_Hush Mione!_

See what I mean?  Anyway, Here is chapter 15.  Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer:  I own not a single thing that you recognize, and suing me will get you a whole lot of nothing.  Keep in mind I know very little about London so I made a few things up.  Sorry if I offend anyone!  'lays out cookies and soda to all my lovely reviewers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The girls managed to keep the guys guessing all night as to where they had been, not even Harry and Draco at their most charming or Ron at his most persistent could get it out of them.  

"Well, I have to get to bed.  Big day tomorrow!" said Hermione with a yawn and a wink at Ginny, "See you all tomorrow in Muggle London."

Ginny grinned at Hermione and yawned too, "I need my beauty rest.  So gentlemen, get out of my room now please.  Thank you!"  As she shooed them all out of her room with a determined smile.

Hermione and Draco bid everyone else a goodnight and went into their common room where Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek and started up to her room.  Then she stopped and turned around, "Draco?  Where are you going to go for holidays?  Since you were disowned."

Astonished silvery eyes looked up and met serious brown ones, "How did you know that Hermione, I only told…"

"Harry and Ron and they told me.  They tell me almost everything.  So where are you going to go?" Hermione said heading back down.

Draco shrugged and smiled wryly, "That is a wonderful question!  Moreover, if I had the answer I would gladly share it.  But I don't so I can't.  Night Mione, go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow." And with that s\he shooed her up to bed.

Hermione left but a plan was forming in her mind and she ran to her desk to write a letter as soon as she went in the door.

'Dear Mrs. Weasley,

I have a favor I need to ask of you.  Recently, after rejecting Voldemort Draco Malfoy was disowned and kicked out into the street by his family.  As such, he was nowhere to go for any of the Holidays this year.  I was hoping I could persuade you to ask him to the Burrow.  We have gotten to know each other this year as prefects and if he knew anything of the Muggle world I would take him home with me.  This is how much I trust him.  He is even becoming friends with Ron and Harry.  I hope you sat down for that last part.  I do so hope you agree.  I hate to think of him alone on the holidays.

Thankfully yours ~ Hermione Granger'

As soon as she was done with her letter, she slipped out and ran up to the owlery to mail her letter straight away to the Weasley's.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

The next morning Hermione woke up alone for the first time in awhile, and was surprised to find she did not like it very much.  She quickly picked out a cute but sensible outfit to wear into Muggle London.  She settled on her new pair of embroidered jeans, with a flowing creamy peasant top and her ankle boots.  She grabbed her purse, through her cell phone in it and grabbed her leather blazer coat as she darted down to breakfast.  Since she was late, she ran all the way up to the front of the Great Hall and got everyone's attention to make her announcements about the day's trip.

"Morning everyone!  Sorry I am late!  I couldn't find my cell phone!" they were some giggle from other Muggle-borns as she said this, "All right here is what is going to happen today.  You are all wearing appropriate Muggle clothing thanks to Cho and Justin for all their hard work" a smattering of applause went through the room, "you are already grouped into groups of four and you will be given a port key to one of hundreds of locations in Muggle London.  Now, one of you will have a wallet of Muggle money and a cell phone.  The sell phone is similar to a fire, but you can take it with you.  Since every group has at least one Muggle-born in it, I recommend letting them teach you how to use it.  You will have 8 hours to get back to Kings Cross Station. If you do not get there within the 8 hours, your side will lose points and we prefects will have to come and find you. Do not make us do this.  We will get cranky." And with that, she turned the floor over to Justin who read off the names of the foursomes starting with the first years.

"And finally it will be Hermione, Draco, Ron and Blaise" he finished, since he had read the Prefect groups last.  Hermione looked dup and grinned at Ron who flashed her a thumbs up.

Soon the groups were grabbing their respective port keys and zooming off to their Spot in Muggle London.  Hermione let the boys argue over who got to grab the port key until she and Blaise looked at each other and sighed.  Grabbed their partner and then they each grabbed at the Port key and they appeared by the Tower of London.

"Where are we Hermione?" asked Ron in a hushed voice as he looked up at it.  She noticed Draco and Blaise were looking at in awe as well.

"This is the tower of London.  It was used as a prison and as an interrogation center for a very long time.  People were killed here, held here and questioned until they went mad here.  All in the name of the King." Hermione said with a smile at the looks that passed over her companion's faces, "C'mon!  You guys have to see inside of it!"

The group spent about two and a half hours just looking at things and getting kind of creeped out.  Especially around the places where they read the plaques stating people had died, and many not of natural causes.  Then out of nowhere Hermione's cell phone went off, it was her mother.

"Hi mum!  No, we are at the Tower of London at the moment.  Yes mum I know you want us to stop by so you can meet some people I go to school with.  Yes, I was thinking of showing them the changing of the guard and that is over by you and daddy.  Yes, I promise we will eat a full and nutricous lunch.  Mum, I have to go.  People are glaring at me and the reception in here is somewhat bad.  Okay, I love you too!" and then she hung up, "Sorry about that!"

"How did your mother get this number Granger?  I thought these were all school issued phones." Asked Blaise who had never seen a phone work before let alone a cell phone.

"Most are I just already had this one.  So said we could just use mine.  Plus I like my model better than the one's everyone else has.  It has more things on it." Hermione explained with a blush, "Now on the London Eye!"

And with that she led them all down to the bus station and bought all them day long bus passes, "This is similar to the Knight Bus but much more crowded and slightly more smelly.  Okay A LOT more smelly, but there is no way we will be able to get a cab in London on a Sunday."

Since none of her companions knew what a taxi was, they just nodded and smiled and followed her onto the bus, where they were all lucky enough tot find seats by each other.  Draco, Ron and Blaise all looked less than impressed with the bus.

"So, we get to meet your parents eh Granger?" asked Blaise just to make conversation.

"Yep.  I had dinner with them recently and they want to meet more people I go to school with.  Aren't you all so lucky!" she grinned at all of them, "Oh and they are dentists.  Which means they take care of people's teeth.  So, beware if you have not been cleaning them lately!  No one can stop them once they get started…. trust me on that one!"

Soon they were at the London Eye.  It had been built to celebrate the Millennium and was a large structure with little observation 'cars' that take you up sop you can see all of London from the top.  It was wildly popular and they had to wait in line forever.  Butt soon they were in one of the 'cars' and riding up over the London skyline.  Ron, Draco, and Blaise were speechless.  This was amazing!  And to think absolutely no magic had been used to build this.  Soon they were heading back down and they were all chattering non-stop about it when a voice cut through.

"Hermione Anne Granger!  Where on earth have you been?"

"In school!  Isn't that where you should be Megs?  And in another country?" Mione squealed as she hugged a lovely blonde girl.

"Well, technically yes.  Bu t I was bored and thought I would floo here to see you!" she said with a sassy grin, "Never floo over an ocean.  Fly over oceans.  I know that now."

"Sorry I forgot all about my manners.  Megs, these are Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zambini.  They all go to Hogwarts with me. Guys, this is my favorite cousin in the whole wide world Meghan Granger-Hanover.  She goes to the American Institute of Magic."

Pleasantries were exchanged and Meg noticed someone trying to get her attention, "Listen I really have to run!  But look for me at Hogwarts in the next few days.  I will see you soon!"  And with that, she darted off again.

Hermione looked at her companions and grinned, they all looked rather dazed.  But Meghan tended to have that affect on people.  She ushered them to the next bus stop and let them collect their thoughts.  "How about lunch?  It is already 2 pm and we have four hours to get to the station."

They all eagerly agreed and she let them pick the restaurant out of a list of twenty.  They picked a little café by the Windsor palace.  Then Hermione's phone rang again.

"Hello?  Headmaster, how are you?  We are doing well.  Yes, I think everyone is enjoying Muggle London.  I am going to take them to meet my parents after we watch the changing of the guard and then I will let them use the map to find our way back on foot.  Yes, I realize that I can't help them on that part.  Yes, I did see my cousin.  REALLY???  She is attending Hogwarts next year?  That is news to me sir.  Yes, see you soon.  Good bye!"  She sat there rather dazed and then smiled, "Well, that was different."

"You can't help us find our way back." Ron asked looking rather nervous.

"Nope, it is all on you guys!  But I think I can hint.  He never said I couldn't hint did he?" Mione said with a grin.

They all ordered soup and sandwiches and spent the next hour happily munching and chatting.  Blaise challenged Ron to a chess game back at school and was invited to go shopping with Hermione.  The girl really was opening up and was very sweet if you gave her a chance.

"OH!  Look guys!  It is the changing of the guard!" Hermione said Pointing at Windsor castle and at the elegant guards doing their simple yet interesting changing of the guard.  In their scarlet uniforms and tall furry hats, they were a sight to see.

Soon they were off again to see the Grangers' office and meet them.  They grinned, nodded, and were all very polite to the two parents.  Much to surprise of Draco and Blaise, they found them to be good people.  Not a thing like their parents had portrayed them to be.  Soon they were off again.  Only this time Hermione was silent and let the other three do all the work.  Surprisingly, they did very well.  They were the first group back with 30 minutes to kill.  Soon other groups started pouring in and right at eh buzzer the last group showed up.  All four prefects breathed a sigh of relief as Dumbledore announced everyone was there and they could go through the barrier to the platform they needed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the ride home Hermione shared a compartment with Draco, Ron, and Harry. They were all talking Quidditch and soon she was fast asleep on Draco's shoulder.  Without even noticing what he was doing, Draco put his arm around her shoulders and cuddled her closer.  He then placed a kiss on her head and went right back into arguing techniques with Ron.  Harry saw all this and smiled a secret smile.  Funny how the boy who was once their worst enemy fit right into their tight little group…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Hope it was worth the wait!  I love all you guys!


	17. Chapter sixteen

Author's Note: Well, here we go again!  This chapter is finally done!  It took me awhile.  But I did it.  And instead of cookies I made super fudgy brownies this time around!  'Grins and puts them out' Look!  Still warm.  Enjoy them and the chapter.

Disclaimer:  All I have are my college loans.  You want them?  You don't have to sue me to get them!  I swear the only thing I own is the plot and now Mione's cousin Meghan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione woke up to a bird tapping on her window.  It was a very large owl.  She made her way groggily to the window to let the poor thing in.  She gave it some owl treats and it soon flew off.  She conjured herself a cup of coffee and climbed back into bed to read the letter.

'Hermione~

I can't believe Lucious Malfoy would do that to his own flesh and blood.  OF COURSE he can come here for the Christmas holidays.  Him being friends with Ron and Harry did come as a bit of a shock, but I suppose that being around you so much can be a positive experience.

Now I am assuming no one knew you wrote to us so I have written everyone involved and made it seem like it was all my idea.  Thought you might like that dearie.  I hope to see YOU as well before the Christmas Holidays are over!  Harry is coming this year as well.

Charmingly yours ~ Molly Weasley'

Hermione squealed and ran over to Draco's room.  Totally forgetting that Molly Weasley had told all of the boys that it was all her idea.  Mione just wanted him to know she had helped him not be alone at the loneliest time of the year.  She ran over to his door and said his password 'sex god' with a roll of her eyes and ran in and jumped onto his bed.

The silver headed Slytherin was already awake and reading his letter from Molly.  He looked up at her with a look of disbelief on his face.

"They asked me to join them for Christmas.  Hermione, the Weasley's have invited me into their home for Christmas.  This solves all my problems about where I could go.  Because Merlin knows I do not want to stay here all alone." Draco said with what looked to be a happy smile on his lips.

"I know I was just invited as well.  I am going to my parents' house till Christmas then going to the Burrow for New Years' Eve.  Isn't it exciting?" Hermione said.  Thinking fast to hide her involvement.  Draco looked so happy, that she didn't want anything to ruin this.  'Thank you Mrs. Weasley!" she thought to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bloody hell Harry!  My mum has gone and invited MALFOY to Christmas at the Burrow." Ron exclaimed and fell back against his pillows in shock.

"Well, think about it Ron.  He was disowned.  Where could he go?  Sirius and I are going there for Christmas as well, and I bet Hermione will show up there eventually.  Your house is pretty much holiday central." Harry said as he read his letter from Mrs. Weasley and munched on the fudge she sent along with the note.

"Did my mum send you fudge Harry?" Ron asked hearing the munching.

"Yes she did.  I like this new recipe.  I hope she keeps using it." Harry replied as he tossed Ron a few pieces.

"I swear Harry she likes you more than she likes me!  I rarely ever get fudge." Ron grumbled getting out of bed and getting ready for shopping in Hogsmeade with Harry and Draco, "Hey Harry?"

"Yeah Ron?" Harry replied as he climbed out of bed as well.

"When did Malfoy become Draco?" Ron asked as he dug under his bed for his other shoe.

"I don't know.  It feels weird and right at the same time though doesn't it."

"It does.  But if he hurts her I will still kill him." Ron said standing up full dresses and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair.

"I am sure you will, if Hermione doesn't beat us to it." Harry said as he followed right behind Ron and the two finished quickly and headed to knock on the Prefect room door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco had long since abandoned Hermione in his bed to get ready.  He was to go Christmas shopping with Harry and Ron today.  And he did not want to piss Ron off and have his respite from Hogwarts taken away.  To his total shock he was looking forward to going to the Burrow for Christmas.

"So, what are y9ou going to get Mr. And Mrs. Weasley for Christmas Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she snuggled under his covers and watched him run around getting ready.  He stopped suddenly and groaned.

"This means I have even more shopping to do.  How many of them are there?"

"Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  Hahaha!  You have to do even more shopping!!" she giggled.

"Just for that I may forget a certain present Ms. Granger." He growled playfully.

Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him, "Okay.  Just remember they LOVE me and if you forget to get me something they will be VERY disappointed with you." She shot back smugly.

Draco groaned and fell back on his bed, "I am not good at this whole thing.  People actually spending the holidays together.  I had no idea they still did that."

Hermione placed a small kiss on his forehead as they heard banging on the portrait downstairs, "And there they are now." And without thinking she grabbed his sweatshirt and threw it on as she ran downstairs to let her friends in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron and Harry's collective jaw dropped as they saw Hermione there in a Slytherin Quidditch sweatshirt with her Gryffindor flannel p.j. pants.

"Uh, Mione luv?  That is a Slytherin Snakes sweatshirt." Ron muttered as they entered.

"I know.  I forgot to grab mine.  I went to talk to Draco about the letter I got from your mum this morning Ron.  I will be there the day after Christmas." Hermione replied with a smile.  Her mind was full of plans.  Especially on eon how to tell the girls of Gryffindor that Blaise Zabini would be joining them on their little trip to Diagon Alley.

She waved the boys off and then darted into the Gryffindor Common room and up the stairs to Ginny's room.

"GINNY!!!  Wake up we have to get going!!!" Hermione said as she jumped onto Ginny's bed only to finds there was no Ginny in the bed.  

"Over here Mione." Came the voice of an amused Ginny Weasley.  She was already to go, as were Lavender and Parvati.  Hermione looked at them and grinned.  

"You guys know that normally I would never do anything like add a person to our shopping trip without asking right?"  She started out with.  Her three friends shared a looked and motioned her to continue, "Well, Blaise Zabini was in my group yesterday.  And I heard that she was planning to shop alone because no one in her house really celebrates Christmas.  But her family really gets into it.  SoIinvitedher."

"Come again?" said Lavender in shock.

"I invited Blaise Zabini to join us on our little shopping trip.  She is really nice once you get to know her.  And she beat Ron at Wizard's chess."  Hermione said quickly.

"She beat my brother at Wizards' Chess?" Ginny said in awe, "She is okay with me then."

Lavender and Parvati shared a look and shrugged.  It was only days out of their lives anyway, "So go get ready Hermione.  Precious time is flying by when I could be getting gifts complimentary gift wrapped." 

Hermione grinned and darted out of Ginny's room again and down the stairs to her own rooms.  There she pulled on a denim mini skirt, a cute little t-shirt that declared her angelic and a hooded sweatshirt.  Then she added blue and white sneakers and grabbed her purse.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"SO what does your mother want for Christmas Weas –Ron?" Draco asked as the three boys walked around munching on ice cream before they got really into serious shopping.

Ron shot him an odd look before seriously considering the question, " I honestly don't know.  Harry always gets her a new magical cookbook, and I always seem to get her something for her knitting obsession.  My mum is obsessed with knitting.  You will get your Weasley sweater this year."

Draco almost choked on his ice cream, "Weasley sweater?"

Harry grinned thinking of his growing collection of them in his trunk, "Every yea Mrs. Weasley knits everyone on her list a sweater with the first letter of their name on the front.  Ron here always gets maroon."

"SO I am going to get a sweater with a large D on the front?" Draco asked torn between disbelief and wonder that someone would go to all that trouble for him.

Ron and Harry nodded, "Yes.  And then we all wear them to dinner and then she gets a picture after that."

Draco looked at them and smiled weakly, "Well, swell."

Harry and Ron looked at him and cracked up, "Don't worry.  Once we are here we generally hide them till the next cold day when we see her."

Draco sighed in relief.  That was a load off of his mind.  He did not want to seem ungrateful but at the same a sweater with his initial on it was not really his style.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The girls were having a lovely time in Diagon Alley.  Blaise seemed to fit right in.  Once she let down her Slytherin protective attitude everyone rather warmed up to the girl.  She did a great imitation of Pansy and had more gossip about the Slytherins that Lavender and Parvati could remember, so they had started taking notes.

"So then, Snape walk in on us in Myrtle's bathroom.  And there we are trying to brew this highly illegal love potion for Pansy to use on Draco.  Then it gets spilled on him and he falls for Myrtle – only temporarily though.  SO now she hates him even more because he broke her heart!" Blaise said in a fit of giggles.  Parvati and lavender cracked up as well.  Then the three of them looked around for Ginny and Hermione, and they found them looking in an old store window.  Hermione had found Draco's gift at last.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The three men were heavily weighed down with packages and were getting ready to leave and head back to Hogwarts when Draco stopped suddenly and darted into a store.  Finally he had found Hermione's gift.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: sorry this on e is shorter than most.  I just really was on the mood to update!!  I hope you liked it.  And you won't find out what everyone gets for at least two more chapters.  Hehe!  Now remember a happy writer is an updating writer.  SO please review.  Thank you!   


	18. Chapter seventeen

Author's Note:  Here we go!  I love all you who review.  'Lays pout cookies and other treats' and I find that more of you do when I bribe you.  Here, have freshly baked sweets.  In addition, I am adding a new person to the story!  She is my own creation…  hehe

Disclaimer:  Am I British, the author of the novels or J.K. Rowling?  'Looks at drivers license' Nope, so I guess all I own is the plot and the new character.  So, do not sue me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore looked at the young girl in front of him.  His normally twinkling blue eyes were very grave and serious, "So your school…?"

"Is gone, it was imploded by Dark Forces.  Three of us survived and I only survived because I was off doing Ministry Business." Said the young blonde in front of him.  Her emerald green eyes full of pain, sorrow, and they looked too old for someone so young.

"I realize they do things differently in America.  But you were a student teacher at 16?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes.  I started very young.  In addition, there were year round classes, I graduated two years early for my age.  They are not really all that different but the summer semester are what hurried me along." She explained.

"And you know one of our students already?"

"Hermione Granger is a very dear friend of mine.  Not to mention my cousin."  She responded, with a small smile.

"And where were you student teaching at my dear?"

"I was with the Potion Master."

Albus had to smile at that.  Wouldn't Severus have a conniption when he found out he had a much younger student teacher.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

"I don't care if she is the bloody queen of England!  I do not have student teachers.  Plus she is so young!"  Snape shouted in anger.

"And almost fully trained as a teacher.  She is very talented Severus.  You might actually be impressed.  Her Charms work and Potions work is above normal and her personality just might perk up your dungeon." Albus said with a smile after listening to Snape rant for a good hour about how he did not need any help, "I will announce it tonight at dinner."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A blonde girl with green eyes stared sightlessly over the Hogwart's grounds.  It was no Academy by any means.  However, this one was still standing, so it had a big plus right now over her old school.

Then she saw a Brown haired familiar face and her eyes sparkled to life, "Granger over here!"

Hermione looked up and grinned, "Mags!  Oh my goodness!  So why are you here?"  She ran to hug her old friend and cousin tightly, "I heard about your mom and dada and sister.  I am so sorry."

Mag shrugged with practiced ease, but her eyes filled with pain, "They went easy.  And I got to see my school explode always a plus.  And now I am working and studying here."

"Working?  I thought you were studying to be…not POTIONS?" Mione gasped in shock.

"Oh of course Potions.  Why not right?"

"Because I loathe and despise our Potions Master." Mione replied making a face as the two girls walked back to the school.

"Does anyone here know?  About anything?"  Mags asked as she sat on a bench with a deep, tired sigh.

"Nope, I don't know if they could really handle it if they did.  Therefore, I hide it.  And with that last battle and all I doubt we have anything to worry about."  Hermione replied, while looking around to make sure no one was watching or listening.

"They will have to know eventually."  Mags said with a smile.

"Yes, I know.  But someday is not today is it?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Before I begin the feast I have an announcement to make.  As I am sure many of you have heard.  Dark Forces destroyed the American Magic Academy.  Only three lived to tell the tale.  We here at Hogwarts, have been lucky enough to get one of their teachers' in training here.  I ask you all to join me in welcoming Maggie Granger-Smythe." 

The applause was slow in starting as Maggie waved to Hermione and Hermione stuck her tongue out at her.  Then Hermione turned back to the other Prefects to discuss the winter ball.

"My name is Severus Snape.  I am your less than thrilled guide into the world of teaching.  Be in my Dungeons at 5:30 am sharp!"

"Yes sir!"  Maggie saluted him with a cute smile.  She looked out over the faces of people who had no real idea what was coming.  It made her sad and angry that they might be robbed of their innocence so soon.  And top that off with a cranky icky cooperating teacher…ugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, all four Prefects were in their common room trying to come up with ideas for the ball.  They were batting zero!  Nothing was really sounding good…  But they needed an idea and fast!

Cho flopped back onto her couch with a groan, "It's hopeless!   I can't think anymore!!"

Hermione sighed and leaned back against Draco's couch, "I know the feeling.  My brain hurts."

"I say we stop for awhile and start tomorrow. I for one have a horrific potions exam tomorrow." Draco said with a hopeful tone in his voice as he looked at Mione.

"I will help you Draco.  It is the least I can do!" she muttered getting to her feet.  He grinned up at her and darted off to get his book.

She met Cho and Justin's questioning looks with a roll of her eyes, "I am helping with his homework!  Nothing else!"

The two other Prefects nodded and wandered off to go study.  Soon all four were hard at work and then they all decided their poor brains could no longer function.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Mags was right on time only to find a note tacked to the Potions Door –

~Beginner – You have so much talent.  Handle my first two classes today.  They are both doubles.   ~Snape.  ~

She rolled her eyes and walked in to make herself at home.  The first thing she did was brighten up the room.  After one did not need to be all gloomy when brewing.  Then she looked over the tests for the day.  Then she made a face.

"I think not Severus." She said aloud as she laid out all new supplies to go with HER lesson idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were filing into the room.  The all were taken aback by the clean fresh scent.  The warm and brighter light.

"Everyone sit down,  I will be right out."  Called Maggie from the back, soon she was out and with twinkling eyes she greeted the class.

"I bet I know what you are all thinking.  It is one of the following… a) Does she know she is not wearing shoes?  b) What the hell happened to our ooky dungeon?  c)  She looks our age!  Or d) is she really that short?  Here are your answers…  a) I am the anti-shoe.  If I can at all avoid them I do.  b) Contrary to Snape, you do not have to be cold and all dark and dank to brew.  So why have it then right?  c) I am your age; I took several years as one in the States.  We can do that there.  I graduated early.  And then my school imploded and here I am."

"Imploded?" came from the back of the room.

With a wave of her wand she had a small replica of the school in front of her and them it burst into tiny pieces, "there is an implosion.  Anyway, today we are skipping the test do to the fact that I do not like it.  Instead, we are going to learn a series of useful every day potions.  Starting with the standard healing potion.  To save time I have everything at your stations already.  Any questions and I am right up here.  You may begin."

That was when all the students looked down to find supplies and sheets of parchment with instructions listed on them in front of each other.  Maggie wandered the room occasionally but mostly watched from the front of the room.  When everyone was done, she pulled out a very old and beautiful dagger.

"Everyone portion out one standard portion for me and then get in line.  Let's see if you are all as good as you think you are," she said with a grin.  Then cut herself with the dagger and then drank Neville's potion.  Her cut healed with no scarring.

Neville watched in fear, than amazement.  His potions NEVER worked unless Hermione was helping him.  Maggie grinned and winked at him and then repeated the action for the rest of the class.

"Not so quick!  I want two feet of parchment on useful everyday spells.  By tomorrow.  Have a nice night!" and then she disappeared into the back again.

Hermione hung around for a moment, to talk to her cousin.

"Fancy little way of showing trust.  And what the hell were you thinking using that dagger?" Hermione demanded.

"No one will recognize it!  I swear!  Now go to class! I don't want faculty hating me already!" and with that, she shooed her out of the class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco waited for Hermione to walk past the entrance to 'their' classroom and when she did, she was pulled into it.  He kissed her and they forgot about class, and the Winter Ball and everyone else in the world…

"I could fall for you Draco Malfoy." She whispered between kisses.

"Same here Mione…same here…"

"You could fall for you too."  She said with a grin.

"NO!  I meant I could fall for you."

"Much better…" and then she went back to kissing him senseless.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN:  Sorry about the lack of fluff, but I do actually have a plot here!  I know it is a new concept and I needed to develop it…


	19. Chapter eighteen

Author's Note:  I thought to myself last night….'Why not update again?'  So here it is!  I hope you like it as much as I do.  Anytime I am going to do a memory sequence for Hermione and Mags I will do it in _italics_ so that there is less confusion.  I will remind you when we get there as well.

Disclaimer:  Hey!  I NEVER said anything you recognize from the books is mine!  I am just borrowing it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I have the idea!!!" yelled Cho as she ran down into the Prefect Common room.

Her three fellow Prefects looked up at her eagerly.  They had all been trying to come up with a theme for three days, and with studying (and snogging in Draco and Hermione's case) their brains were slowly fizzling.

"Crystal Wonderland!  We can do the Entire Great Hall in muted silver and gold.  Cover the floor in non-skid ice and have all kinds of statues and what not.  What do you all think?" Cho asked eagerly.

"I vote yes." Replied Hermione with a grin.

"So do I." Said Justin and Draco together.

Soon they were all making lists and talking up a storm.   They wanted to get this all done as soon as possible.  They only three weeks to get all of this together.  The ball was scheduled to take place the night before everyone left to go home for the holidays.  SO this gave them a very limited time frame to pull this off.

"Okay, so I have to ask since no one else is asking.  Are you related to that new potions student teacher?" Justin asked as the put the finishing touched on the posters to hang in the corridors.  

"She is my cousin on my mother's side.  We have always been very close." Hermione replied while adding a little more animation to her poster.

"So she is this very powerful with relative we never knew you had?" Draco said in a disbelieving tone.

"You never asked Draco."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In another part of the castle Mags was finishing her unpacking when she heard laughter float through her window.  She went over to see the Hufflepuff Quidditch team practicing.  Her own new broom rested in the corner.  A Firebolt Supersonic.  Her old broom was…. well best not to go there now.  She leaned against her window and let the memories flow over her.  The school, her family, and almost every friend she had ever had were dead.  And she had been powerless to stop them.  Just like before.

Angrily wiping tears from her eyes she went back to the mundane task of unpacking.  Then she came upon a set of snowy white velvet robes with 'VQ' embroidered on the right lapel.  Her face went blank and she sat down lifelessly as the more painful memories came on full force.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione and Draco were sitting in her room talking to each other before bed, which was becoming a habit with them.  They sat in front of her fire, her leaning against his chest and him running a hand through her hair absent-mindedly.  

"So, when you saw that dagger today in potions, you looked a little freaked out dear." Draco said after 45 minutes of small talk.

Hermione shrugged and made sure he could not see her blush, "It was an old family heirloom I never thought I would see again.  Kinda weirded me out for a moment."  Inside she was hoping he would leave it at that.  But was she ever that lucky?  Evidently not.

"No, that wasn't the kind of shock I saw on your face.  It was more 'the world is ending' shock I saw on your face.

"Look Draco.  There are things that I can never share about my family.  That dagger is one of them.  So do us all a favor and forget you ever saw it.  Otherwise we are all gonna be screwed.  And no I so DO NOT mean that literally.

Draco just there and looked at her in shock.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning was Saturday and so Mione sent Draco and Justin from the kitchens to get them some breakfast.  Cho was not up yet.  And Mione took this opportunity to write her cousin an owl…  

'Draco is catching on.'

No sooner was the bird in flight than Justin and Draco returned with food and juice and soon the four of them were having a lovely little picnic.  Suddenly there was a banging on the Gryffindor door.  Hermione gave a deep sigh and headed over to open it.

"Mione!  Harry is taking me out tonight to Muggle London and you said you would help!" Ginny cried out almost frantic.

Hermione waved over her shoulder to the other Prefects and allowed herself to be pulled in the dorm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags opened the letter from Hermione and let it fall to the ground as she took off running for Headmaster Dumbledore's office.  The secret had been kept for too long.  

When she got to the Gargoyle she muttered, "Limeade" and the door slowly revolved open.  Soon she had been carried up to the office of Albus Dumbledore.  She knocked and waited.

"Come in." came the old voice and so she stepped into his inner sanctum.

"Professor you need to know the truth about Hermione and I.  This may take awhile." Mags said after exchanging a few pleasantries.

"I already know…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was resting on Ginny's bed watching her run around like a chicken with its head cut off.  

"Ginny luv.  You already have a dress.  Why not work on your hair instead?" she suggested helpfully.

Ginny turned and stuck out her tongue at Hermione, "You are just SO helpful.  Maybe I should just let you go and snog with Malfoy.  Lord knows he might love your stating of the obvious."

"I AM NOT WITH DRACO!!  I do not know but whoever started the rumor, but I wish they would concentrate on their love lives and not mine."

"Oh I don't know how we got that idea!  Maybe it was they way you two acted at the Fall Ball, or how you two are almost as inseparable as the Trio.  Maybe it is the way you two look at each other.  Or it could be my brother and Harry walked in on the two of you trying to swallow each other whole in an old classroom." Ginny said, pausing to look at Mione with one eyebrow raised.

"Okay, so we are something, I just don't know what yet!" Mione groaned, " And we are not here to discuss my confuzzling romantic life.  We are here to get you ready for a romantic evening with YOUR lover boy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN:  The memories for Mione and Mags will be coming soon!  And when they do remember they will be in _italics._  I hope you liked it.  It really didn't move much of anywhere, I needed a filler chapter.


	20. Chapter nineteen

Author's Note:  It is memory-palooza time everyone.  The Dagger and all the connection references will start to be explained.  I say will start.  Remember these are painfull memories.  Nothing to be taken lightly.  So, yes this means I will draw it out over several chapters.

Disclaimer:  Don't sue me; none of this Besides Mags and the plot is mine.  However if Rowling ever wants to get rid of Draco once he is all grown up let me know!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(AN: remember all memories are in _italics!)_

_Screams filled the air with the sounds of pain and death.  Everywhere you looked there were bodies.  She was looking for one body.  Her betrothed had fallen in battle.  Where the hell was he?_

_There he was!  Her body shudders in disbelief that he is dead.  Her strong wonderful love is dead?!?  Her eyes fill with pain and rage as she looks for an enemy to unleash it on.  She hears a woosh and Mione lands beside her.  They are both wearing snowy white velvet robes.  They can't be any older than 12.  On the right chest area in silver are the letters 'VQ'.  She collapses against her cousin and starts to sob.  Then they hear the woosh of others landing.  Soon what is left of their squad is on the ground – the deadliest place for them.  She orders them into the air and out of the way of normal battle spells and charms.  But not quick enough to save two more members of the squad.  The squad that had started ant 20 members was down to 4, then 3 and then 2.  Finally the back up arrived, but they had arrived too late.  Much too late._

Mags woke up in a cold sweat with tears pouring down her cheeks.  These damn nightmares of that last battle!  Ever since the incident at her old school they had been coming back every night.  Why had she followed orders that night and held that position?  Why the hell hadn't she gotten them the hell out?  If she had they all might be here still.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The smell of blood filled the air as she soared through the sky.  A steamy bolt of lightening made the ring on her right hand sparkle.  It marked her a leader of the Valkyries.  At the age of nine that ring had been placed on her and her cousin's hand.  From that day on they had trained and become the warriors they are today.  Today.  This battle was hell.  No back up for the 20-person squad?  Well, they had started at 20 and now they were down to 6.  Where the hell was Mags?  There, Michael must have landed if she is on the ground.  The she watched as her strong cousin fell to her knees…NO!  Not him!  Not Michael!  She dove to land only to see his broken body.  Then the rest of the squad landed, and all hell broke loose when two more were avadaed.  Soon the remaining 4 were in the air, and then it was only her and Mags.  Then the back up came.  Mags was screaming at them that they were too late.  That their squad was dead because of them.  She looked at her cousin and then at herself and noticed their snowy white robes were red with blood and black from dirt and from fire.  They were never gonna get these robes clean…Then the world faded to black as she passed out.

Hermione sat up in a cold sweat and breathing heavy.  Then Draco was there looking frantic.  She must have screamed.  Why now!  Why did those damn dreams have to come back now?

"Mione?  It was just a bad dream.  Want me to stay until you fall back asleep?" Draco asked as he climbed into bed to hold her.  Mione clung to him and sobbed.

"Please do not leave me tonight.  I can't be alone.  Not tonight." She sobbed.

He made himself a tad more comfy then drew her blankets up around them and settled in, "Here luv, it's all gonna be okay.  Shhh, rest."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags pulled Hermione over to the side the next morning after breakfast.  She had bags under her eyes and looked so tired.

"Mine started again.  You?" She asked quietly.

Mione nodded and handed her some dreamless sleep potion, "Use this.  It may help you."

"Dumbledore knows who and what we are."

"WHAT?!?  Are you totally cracked up?  Besides we haven't done anything for over a year!" Mione gasped.

"Your letter scared me so I ran to tell him and he already knew.  We discussed this.  We have to go public."

Hermione had a stunned look.  They were never meant to go public.  That was never part of the deal.  Hell the only they had survived really was by parading around as Muggle-born witches, "When?"

""Tomorrow."

"Great!  Just bloody brilliant!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time they arrived at the Potions classroom Snape was spitting nails over the fact they had not taken their tests yesterday and that his dungeon smelled pine fresh.

"I leave you alone for three bloody class periods yesterday and you wreak havoc!" he bellowed at her.

"Snape, all I did was a bit of cleaning and I hated those tests so we learned the healing potion instead I assigned them a paper." Mags snapped.

"That was planned for NEXT WEEK!"

"You know what?  I did what I thought was best.  And maybe if you would look at the results from yesterday you would see that EVERYONE"S potion worked!"

"Not Longbottoms'…His never works!"

"I used his first actually and it worked like a charm."

By the time the bellowing match was over the tests were handed out and the students were watching them…waiting for the signal to start.  Snape gave it and they were off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was back in Mione's dorm room…she had to return those purple heels she had borrowed.  She went to put them in her trunk and then she saw it.  Brilliantly white with silver lettering 'VQ' a stunning robe lay right inside.  On top of that was a lovely silver ring…inlaid with emerald, and ruby it was beautiful.  Surely Hermione wouldn't mind if she tried it on!  Just for a moment.  She slipped in on and shrieked slightly in pain…the ring burned when it was put on.

Several floor below Mione's right hand ring finger tingled.  It had not THAT in years.  She looked up and caught Mags' eyes.  She tried to tell her using mind speak, but they had not done that for months if not a year.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Mommy?  Why do Mione and I have to learn to hit people?  I thought that was bad?"_

_"It is honey, and you never hit unless you are very deep trouble.  Okay?"_

_"Okay, Mommy when we are done can we go get ice cream?"_

_"Yes baby!  I am so proud of you!"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_"MAGS!!!  Look out!" she screamed watching her cousin narrowly miss the killing curse.  She got a thumbs up at as they both dove back into battle.  They were ten years old and two of the best fighters out there.  All they wanted was to be normal.  But a year ago their twin aunts had died and then one morning they woke up with these damn rings._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Miss Granger you are looking a little under the weather why not go splash some cold water on your face?" Mags helpfully suggested/

'Hurry Mione!  Don't them get it!" she screamed in her mind!

Hermione ran out of the room and to the Prefect Common Room.  Then up to her room where she saw a stunned Ginny Weasley looking through the wrong trunk.  Ginny looked up as Mione entered the room.

"I think we need to talk," she muttered softly.

"I agree." Mione said as she took a seat.


	21. Chapter twenty

Author's Note:  I know that this latest plot twist came along somewhat suddenly.  However, I did not like the way the story was going.  There just was not enough conflict.  I needed something.  So I hope it stays as popular as it has been!  If you really hate it…please let me know and I may still change it.  I like it, but who knows right?  Oh!  And in Chapter 2, with the snuggling Draco and Hermione in the Prefect portrait door – that came from me.  If someone else also used it, great minds think alike what can I say.  As I state in my Disclaimer, I own my plot and I do not steal from anyone!  Enough rambling, on with the show!  WAIT!  Remember all memories are in _italics!_

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but Mags and the plot; I take nothing from anyone else!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione looked at Ginny then at the contents of her trunk.  In Ginny's hands were the ring and a robe.  Pictures and letters were spread out on the floor.  She absent-mindedly picked up a picture and looked at it with a sad smile.  It was a picture of that last squad.  The one that had died so needlessly.  They were all together and smiling.  They honestly had thought they were all invincible.  How wrong they had been!

"Mione?  What is going on?  Who are those people?  Why are you crying?" Ginny asked, while wiping a tear away with a Kleenex.

"These were some of my best friends.  All of them are dead except for Mags and I.  They all died so needlessly!  Do you remember ever hearing of the Valkyrie's?"  Hermione asked after taking a deep breath.

"Yes, they are a squad of Auror's.  They are lead by the wearers of the rings.  What does this have to do with anything?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione hopped up, got a book off her shelf, and opened to a well-worn page.  She looked at Ginny as she read, "The two sacred rings will forever be in the same bloodline.  They will be passed on to the next at the death of the wearers.  For this bloodline is sacred, as it holds the blood of the Valkyrie goddesses.  Only they may decide who lives and dies in battle.  The ring of Knowledge is silver with emerald and ruby, but do not be deceived!  With knowledge comes great power and might!  The other is gold with sapphire and onyx.  It is the ring of Wrath.  With this ring, as well do not be deceived!  For with this temper and might comes great compassion and love, along with amazing knowledge."

Ginny sat there in stunned silence and then raised her eyes to meet Hermione's, "So you are one of them."

"Yes, and Mags is the other.  There was a horrible battle, and our squad was destroyed.  We never have gone back and rebuilt it.  We just want to be left in piece." Mione said with a wry smile.

Ginny looked at her, "Then you have been in battles since you were 10."  

" We received the rings at age 9 and have been training ever since.  You see, so DADA is rather pointless for me.  But who am I to turn down an easy 'A' right?" Hermione said trying to lighten the mood.

Just then, they heard a bell ring in the castle, classes were over, and it was nearing dinnertime.  Ginny looked at Hermione with awe, "You saved many people, how can you not go back to it?"

Hermione's eyes went hard and her voice cold, "You think this squad was the only we lost?  Do you have any idea how hard it is to lose people you are so close too?  Mags and I almost died that night as well.  However, you will hear that story soon enough.  For now please be happy with the fact that we are taking a much needed rest."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags went to Dumbledore's office to tell him about her dream.  It was so odd that she and Hermione's dreams had both started again on the same night.  She wanted some clarity on the topic.

"Exploding Snape – I mean exploding snap." And the Gargoyle swung open.  She quickly darted up the stairs and into his office.

"Hello again Miss Smythe.  How may I help you?" Albus asked with a smile.

"Professor, Hermione and I have had nightmares over a certain night for years.  They went away recently and now they are back.  We both had the same nightmare last night." Mags said with fearful eyes.

"You say they had gone away until last night.  How long had they stopped?"

"Fore me?  About a year, and Hermione got rid of them about a year and a half ago."

"And with your special gifts is prophetical dreams on your list of wonderful qualities?"

"No, not to our knowledge sir."

"And you hold which ring dear?"

"I am the wearer of the ring of Wrath."

"Allow me to think on this for a bit my dear.  Come and see me tomorrow at this same time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry, Ron, and Draco all ran up to Snape at the end of the lesson with worry on their faces.

"Do you know where Hermione might be?" they asked almost in unison.

Snape looked at all of them with disbelief on his face, "And you are asking me because…?  I was unaware that I can magically locate any student on a whim."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Sorry to waste you r time Professor Snape.  C'mon potter and Weasley.  Let's go find that cousin of hers."

The three took off again, searching for Mags.  They found her on a bench looking over the scenery of the courtyard.  Her eyes had a lost look in them and she seemed to be lost in thought.  They ran up to her with hopeful looks in their eyes.

"Miss Smythe!  DO you know where Mione is?" Ron asked as they came to a screeching halt right in front of her.

She seemed to be yanked back into the here and now.  She blinked several time as if waking from a dream, and then smiled softly, "No, I am sorry.  My cousin does not tell me her every move.  But knowing her you'll find her when she is ready to be found."

"But you sent her away in class today.  What if she never made it to the dorm?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Mr. Potter.  How well do you know my cousin?"

"Very well, we have been friends for six years."

"Can she take care of herself?"

"Yes."

"So do you really think you need to worry."

The three boys shook their heads and wandered back to the castle.  They just wanted to make sure she was all right.  Draco was worried since her dream or nightmare last night.  Then he realized he had not told Ron or Harry about it yet.

"Harry, Ron did Mione tell you about her nightmare last night?" Draco asked in hushed tones as the walked to the Prefect Common room.

The two shook their heads negatively but now they had even more concern in their eyes.

"She woke up screaming this morning.  She looked terrified, hell, she terrified me.  I think because nothing really scares her."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks and sighed as they all flopped onto couches.  This was going to be a long day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Time flew by and soon it was time for dinner.

_Mummy?  What do those two letters stand for?_

_'VQ'?  'V' for Valkyrie and the 'Q' for Queen love.  They make you very special!_

_But why do I have to go?  I don't want to fight Mummy!  I just want to stay here and play with you and Daddy!_

_Honey, you have to go.  It is your destiny to go!  Daddy and I will be there with you every step of the way._

_Promise?_

_Always baby, always._

Hermione shook her head as memories of her now dead biological parents went through her mind.  They also had died in battle.  Their miracle warrior of a daughter had not been able to save them.  She quickly went and freshened up for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She and her cousin were 10 years old playing.  Soon the pretty rings on their finger started to tingle.  They knew that soon they would have to go again.  They would have to wear the white robes and fight a war they really did not understand.  It was their destiny.  

Soon they were right in the thick of it.  They were so small and so very fast on their brooms that they made very hard targets to hit.  Then she saw Mione's broom be hit by a shattering curse and she barely made it there in time to catch her.

Mags shook her head to get the memory out of her head.  That was years ago.  No need to beat a dead horse!  She went and got ready for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I swear all these memories are leading up to something!  I swear they are.  Also the next task of the War of the Houses is coming up soon!  Don't want to miss it!


	22. Chapter twenty and a half

Author's Note: Here I am again…what can I say?  I am in an updating mood.  Plus I did not want to make the previous chapter too long.  I cut it in half.  'Lays out cookies and drinks for my lovely and kind reviewers'.

Disclaimer:  Not mine I tell you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione headed down to the Common Room minutes after Ron and Harry went to get Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room.  She saw her fellow Prefects chatting excitedly.  Justin looked up at her and grinned.  

"Cho is doing well Mione!  She just came up with our next activity for the War of the Houses.  This one will put us in the lead mark my words!" He said with a friendly but wicked smile.

Hermione returned to smile, "Really?  Well, don't bet on it!  SO spill already what are we doing next?"

"Cookie decorating."

Hermione looked puzzled, "Cookie decorating?  I love cookies and I love decorating them but will this work to inspire unity?"

Cho grinned, "Not just any cookies.  You have to bake and decorate them with your partner."

With that bit of yummy secret tucked in her mind, the Prefects went down to dinner to announce it to everyone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No matter what she had told to Hermione's friends, Mags was worried about her cousin.  Their ring fingers never tingled unless it was trouble or someone was trying to steal their ring.  Neither of which were cause for celebration.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco pulled Mione off to the side of the Great hall to talk to her a moment before they went up to announce the next task.

"Mione, I am worried about you.  Are you okay, you left class today and then we couldn't find you." He asked with his silver eyes full of concern.

"I am fine Draco.  I just needed some time away.  I had a headache from hell and was just needing some private me time." She kissed his cheek and grinned at him, "Now let's get up there and help make the announcement eh?"

So they joined their fellow Prefects but Draco was not going to drop this so easily.  He was worried, and he never worried about anyone!  This was not a good thing!

"Here we go every one!  We came up with an idea for the War of the Houses that will take care of two events in one.  First, there is baking.  And we mean baking the muggle way with an actual oven.  The second activity is the decorating of your Christmas cookies.  You will be judged on taste and appearance." Cho announced over the groans of the student body.

The Prefects all grinned at each other and then announced together, "But you get to eat all the cookies at the Winter Ball…" then they counted to three mentally and the cheers went up all over the room, "Thought you all might like that."

Dumbledore stood up and motioned for silence as the Prefects made their way to their seats at the head table.  Hermione searched to Gryffindor table for Ron and Harry.  When she saw them, she winked and waggled her fingers.  They grinned back and shook a finger at her as if she was a naughty little girl.

"Attention.  Before we begin tonight, I have to share with the school as a whole.  We have all heard the stories of the Valkyrie Queens.  How they are so very young and yet arte so very good at what they do.  We all heard how they lost an entire squad in battle and have not ever been heard from again.  They are real my students and they are in fact right here in this very room.  Tonight we will not be going back to your dorms after dinner.  Tonight we will meet them and hear their story.  Now may dinner begin!" and with that the tables were covered in food.

Mione looked over at Mags and took in her white face.  Reliving those battles was going to open up old wounds.  Some of which never really heal all that well.  This was going to be a long night.  She and Mags both took care to hide the rings under their robes as they ate.  The entire Hall was buzzing over this great news.  How exciting to meet them at last!  This was going to be one hell of a night.

Soon the feast was over and Dumbledore cleared the tables.  Mione was Mags were so nervous they were almost shaking.  They shared a look of mingled fear and apprehension.  This was it.  Soon everyone would know.  Hopefully this was the right thing to do.

"Will Miss Granger and Miss Granger-Smythe please come and stand before the table please."  They did so quickly and then Dumbledore pointed his wand at them and simply stated, "Acclaro Veritas."

A soft breeze blew through the hall and the students noticed the black robes were fading into white.  The rings on their left hands were sparkling more that usual.  Soon the robes were a dazzling pure white with the 'VQ' on the right chest.  Dumbledore provided two stools and they sat facing the school – which was silent in shock.

"The two sacred rings will forever be in the same bloodline.  They will be passed on to the next at the death of the wearers.  For this bloodline is sacred, as it holds the blood of the Valkyrie goddesses.  Only they may decide who lives and dies in battle.  The ring of Knowledge is silver with emerald and ruby, but do not be deceived!  With knowledge comes great power and might!  The other is gold with sapphire and onyx.  It is the ring of Wrath.  With this ring, as well do not be deceived!  For with this temper and might comes great compassion and love, along with amazing knowledge." Hermione stated to break the ice.  Then she held up her right hand and displayed the ring of Knowledge.  And Mags held her ring of Wrath.

"I think that every house may have three questions for the ladies.  We will start with Hufflepuff." Stated Dumbledore.

A second year Hufflepuff stood up and pointed his wand at his throat and mutter 'sonorous'.  Then he asked, "How old were you two when you received the rings and how did you feel about it?"

"We were nine.  We woke up one day and they were on our fingers.  I was scared, happy, and very scared.  Did I say that already?" Mags said with a small smile, "I just wanted to play and have fun and now I had a mythical destiny to fulfill."

"I personally was terrified.  So, I did what I do as Hermione Granger.  I read up on it and then I got even more terrified.  I was honored but terrified."  Hermione said with a chuckle at her own expense at her reading comment.

"Why did you two just vanish?  You seemed to be doing so much good!" asked a fifth year Hufflepuff.

The two exchanged pain filled looks.  This was the one question they really did not want to answer.

"There was a large battle and we had a large group.  There were 20 of us all together.  Two of us walked away.  Two out of twenty.  This was our third squad and we had had a belly of blood.  We wanted out.  So we got out." Mags stated tonelessly.  Her eyes were full of pain and rage.

Justin stood to ask the last question for his house, "Does you two going public mean there will be people after you?  You made enemies out there."

With that question the two shared a wry smile, "Yes, it does mean we may have some very not so nice people looking for us.  But it is safer that you know." Mags explained while Mione got them water.

"Ravenclaw you are next." Called Mcgonagall.

A seventh year stood and looked very scared to ask this question, "Legend says there is the blood of the goddesses in your veins.  Is this true and does that make you immortal?"

Mione grinned, I wish it made us immortal.  Make the whole dying in battle a worry of the past!  However, yes we do have goddess blood in our veins.  This gives us our strength.  Mentally, physically, magically, and in any other way."

A first year stood and had to have an older student provide the Sonorous or she would not have been heard, "What does battle feel like?"

Mags did a low whistle, "Out of the mouths of babes…. yeesh!  Battle is a terrifying adrenaline rush.  It is painful.  Physically because of the curses and muggle weapons they can use and what not.  Mentally, you see your friends and companions fall.  People you care about, or even love.  My fiancé fell in that last battle.  I never want to feel that rage and pain again."

Mione looked at with concern as she left, "Give her a moment.  It was hard for her.  It was an arranged marriage but they cared so very much or each other.  Battle is blood, screams, and pain, get them before they get you attitude.  Time goes by so fast and yet it crawls at the same time.  I hope none of you ever have to see it." She hugged her cousin as she reentered. 

 Cho stood to ask the last question for her house, " If you could be just regular people would you?"  

"Nope.  This is who I am." Mags answered with a weak grin.

"No, this is my destiny." Hermione said with a grim grin.

"Gryffindor…ask your three." Dumbledore said with his eyes looking around at the stunned faces of those in front of him.

Ginny stood and smiled, "Are you still the same people we knew before dinner?"

"Yes!" they both answered with feeling.

"Good, cause I would hate to lose a friend." She said as she took her seat.

Colin stood and took a picture before he asked, "Does you two coming forward mean the school is going to be attacked?"

Mags let Mione take that one as she was still blinking from the brightness of Colin's flash, "As far as we know Colin the school is not going to be under any kind of attack.  We were just tired of hiding, and lying to everyone.  Besides with both of us here, it just made sense." Hermione explained while trying to giggle at Mags' blinking.

Harry stood up and sighed, "So does this mean that evil will stop following me around and follow you for one year?"  He looked hopeful, but his green eyes were twinkling at them full of mischief.

"I tell you what Mr. Potter.  If evil come looking for me I will send it to you so you do not feel left out." Mags said with a grin.

"I agree, Harry!  We will just keep sending it to you.  You are doing a lovely job of saving the world." Mione said as Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

"Spoilsport." He muttered as he took his seat.

"Slytherin!' boomed Snape from behind them.

Pansy stood up, "What is your worst moment?" she sneered at them.

They went silent.  No one made a noise. Finally, Mags spoke, "we were in a battle.  Out of 20 people, we had five with any battle experience.  We had orders to hold our position.  SO hold it we did.  We were being hit from all sides on the ground so we took to the air and got them that way.  We kept losing people.  It wasn't their fault.  They had not been trained enough.  All you could hear were scream and all you could smell was smoke and blood.  Then I lost sight of the man I was sworn to wed.  I landed to look and I found him.  Broken and dead on the ground.  Someone had already stolen his wand and his robe.  I went nutty as everyone who was still alive landed by me.  That landing cost me two more squad members.  That was my worst moment Ms. Parkinson.  Watching all kinds of death around me and not being able to stop it all."

Moine looked as detached as her voice sounded, "It was three battles before that.  I was flying low to see what was going on.  When they hit me.  Ten Crucio curse all at the same time.  I was eleven years old.  I almost died, but here I am.  That was one of the worst moments of my life."

Blaise stood, "I was just wondering … why not get a new squad and get back out there again."

Mags smiled sadly, "One day we will.  Honestly we just need to have a year to a year and a half to train them.  I refuse to use a squad a cannon fodder ever again!"

Hermione hugged her cousin, "We just needed a break.  One day we will be out there again.

Draco stood and looked stunned, "Is it true that you both have the ability of wandless magic?"

They looked at each other and grinned.  Then they made a beckoning motion with their hands and they had two brand new brooms sailing to them.

"Does that answer your question Draco?" Hermione asked on a giggle.

He nodded and sat back down.  The stunned Hall as soon released and Mags and Mione slowly walked out, avoiding the crowds, they were not in the mood for more questions.  They just needed to adjust themselves to the knowledge that people knew.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: See why I broke up the chapter?  Anyway, I may redo this one.  I cannot decide if I like it or not…  Let me know and we will see!


	23. Chapter twenty one

Author's Note:  Okay, so I am going to keep both story lines.  I will definitely keep the war of the houses going.  I will also being doing the Friday of Draco being Hermione's slave.  It's coming I swear!  Also, Mags may be finding a new love.  (It is SO NOT Snape.  That would just be creepy!)  Since I have already played with Ms. Rowlings' timeline in this story, I may be bringing Mr. Oliver Wood back.  I dunno yet.

Disclaimer:  See previous chapters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags and Mione hopped onto the brooms they had summoned and flew for a bit to clear their heads.  It had been a very long night.  They flew in silence, then with a wave Mione flew back to Gryffindor tower to give her cousin time to deal with Michael's death all over again.

As Mione flew in and landed gracefully in her bedroom a smooth voice spoke up from the shadows, "Glad to see you are over the fear of flying."

She jumped, not expecting anyone to be in her room, "You know Draco you do have your own room.  And remind me to change my password to get in here will you?"

He stepped out of the shadows, "Oh I see and you though you could just drop your little bombshell and new get questioned about it again?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw wonder, confusion, and hurt.  He was actually hurt she had not told him!

"Draco, we need to talk I think."

"You are quick Mione!  Why not tell me?  I have told you things no one else knows.  Why couldn't you trust me?" Draco asked sitting rather dejectedly on her bed.

Hermione walked over and sat next to him, "We were never to tell anyone.  It was a need to know basis.  Hell, half of our squads never figured it out until we were actually in battle.  Then came that last battle and we just walked away.  I can honestly say I have not really missed it too much!  Draco, can't you see?  Now that Hogwart's knows it is only a matter of time until the rest of the world knows and then everyone at this school is in danger!  DO you think I would really have brought this onto the school if I had a choice at all?"

Draco looked at her, at the concern in her eyes.  The love, the worry, the pain, the loneliness, and the agony.  He did the only thing he could to show her he was still there by her side.  He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently.  Like she was something rare and precious that could break or vanish at any moment.  He savored her trembling lips against his.  The way she leaned into the kiss.  He wrapped his strong arms around her to protect her – at least for a moment from the scary outside world.  

Hermione sighed and leaned into his kiss.  He made her feel all warm and tingly.  She really liked that feeling.  She snuggled into him as his arms wrapped around her.  She wanted top be taken care of herself for once and not always have to be saving the world.  And he seemed to get that.  That she spent almost every moment of her life taking care of the world, and that all she wanted, no NEEDED, was someone to take care of her.  They fell back onto her bed and continued to kiss and nuzzle.  They caressed each other and tickled, and played.  Not another serious word was to come out of their mouths that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags flew in silence.  The feel of the cold night air rushing past her.  The light of the moon making her seem not of this world.  In her mind all she could she was the body of the boy she had loved, broken and dead.  Already robbed of his possessions by scavengers.  Her anguished cry filled the night as she turned and headed back to Hogwarts.  She had not even gotten to say goodbye.  Since sleep was not an option, she decided to go and play in the potions classroom.  Maybe try her hand at some of her original creations and see if she could not get them even better.

She was rather surprised to see a light on when she got down there.  Snape had had a meeting after dinner and was not expected back until tomorrow.  So, who was bold enough to come down here when he was gone?   She peeked in the door and what she saw stunned her.  There was Professor Severus Snape, with his sleeves rolled up and there plain, as day was the Dark Mark.  Her eyes narrowed and she slipped in as she whispered, "And another one bites the dust."

"So, this why all the black and long sleeves.  And here I thought you were just fashion challenged." She said, as she revealed herself from the shadows, "I bet you were really put off tonight learning your little helpless student teacher could knock your smug ass all the way to Azkaban.  Well, as I said tonight at dinner.  I have been a very long time without a good fight.  Think you could take me?" as she pointed her wand at him with cold eyes.

Snape's head had shot up at her voice, and then looking down he cursed when he saw the meaning of her anger.  No student was ever to see his arm.  And she was new so she didn't know!  Shit, this was not his night!

"Listen little girl do not stick your nose in where it does not belong." He snarled summoning his wand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco let his mouth taste the sweet skin of her neck as her soft but strong arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.  She was still so sweet!  He could feel himself falling and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  He wasn't sure he would if he could.

"Hermione I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" she replied pulling back a little to look in his eyes.

"You are addictive you know that?" he teased.

She giggled and snuggled closer letting her eyes close in exhaustion, " Yeah, but what a way to go!"

So, they fell asleep.  The battle weary warrior falling asleep in the arms of her former enemy.  And the former enemy protecting her in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

Several stories below a small battle was growing.  Hexes and curses were flying in the e potions room.  The rest of the faculty was in the corridor.  They were waiting for the right time to barge in.  Actually, they were waiting for them both to stop to catch their breath.  Being hit by a curse on accident does not make it any less painful or annoying.  Snape and Mags were yelling curses, hexes, and insults as fast as they could.  Minerva and Albus were up front watching, as a sixteen year old held her own then starting wearing down a man more than twice her age.  Just then, she got his wand and was preparing to send him to Azkaban.  Finally, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Mag dear, he is on our side."

"But professor he has the mark!"

"He was once on the other side, but then he lost someone very dear to him, and became a spy for us.  He is on our side." Dumbledore repeated, gently placing a hand on her wand and lowering it.

Her green eyes were full of confusion as she backed up slowly, looking at everyone like they were mad as hatters before sitting at a workstation.

"My apologies Snape.  I do not say those words often.  Enjoy them.  Now will someone tell me why I am not sending him to Azkaban?"

Snape got up slowly and painfully, "Remind me to never piss you off.  The love of my life was killed because she made me 'weak'.  I loathe him for taking her life and not mine.  So now I work to destroy him."

Mags looked at him and groaned, "I am never going to get the joy of sending you to Azkaban am I?"

Snape shook his head in what could only be termed as amusement, "Not today anyway.  You are amazing by the way."

With a sad sigh and tired eyes she stood up, "Wait till I don't hold back and am mad as hell.  Then I am bloody brilliant as you English people say." And with that, she left the room.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Mione got up early to wait for all of her friends to come down so they could talk.  They had to be made to understand!  They just had too.  Then she saw Harry's black head, and Ron's fiery red one.  Soon followed by Lavender and Ginny.  The four came to a halt when they saw Mione in the common room with breakfast.  They all silently sat down and waited for Mione to speak.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for not saying anything.  I was trying to keep everyone safe.  I swear I never meant to hurt any of you!" She finally said with fear in her voice.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, "You realize that this secret means you owe us at least a month of helping us come up with new and improved ways of maiming and killing ourselves for Divination."

Ginny grinned, "Oh, and I think this means a really stupendous Christmas all around.  I am thinking…something sparkly…"

"I think this means pool party and Mione's over the summer.  After all she owes us." Lavender said with a smile.  Then all four of them jumped on top of a giggling Hermione and they all hugged her.  Hermione's eyes filled up with tears at her friends' reactions.  So she and Draco were okay and so were her friends.  This was all going to be okay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags sat straight up with terror in her eyes.  It had happened.  Hogwarts was attacked in the middle of the night.  By the way people were dressed it was several years in the future, maybe two.  Her body was shaking and covered in a cold sweat.  She covered her face in her hands and sobbed.  In her dream Hogwarts had fallen…  Then she sat up straighter.  But it was only a dream.  And her dreams did not ALWAYS come true.  Besides, as long as she and Mione were alive they would protect this school with all they had.  She quickly got up and got dressed she was going to be late.  As she darted through an out door corridor to get the dungeons faster she ran straight into someone.  She looked up into deep brown eyes and a sweet smile.  When he spoke his Scottish accent came through.

"Sorry about that Miss.  I have not been here for a while and I forgot students barrel through these halls like crazy," He took her hand and helped her up, "My name is Oliver Wood.  I play Quidditch professionally.  I was hurt and now I am back here to recuperate and help Madame Hooch.  Now it seems I am rambling.  You are?"

Mags grinned at him, "My name is Maggie Granger-Smythe.  I was an American student who graduated early.  I am student teaching with Snape for this term.  Nice to meet you.  WAIT!  Oliver Wood, you are the fanatic everyone keeps comparing Harry to!" she blushed after realizing what she had just said and then she turned and darted off again.

Oliver's eyes followed her and a grin formed on his lips, "I have to know more about her…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that afternoon, classes were dismissed early for the cookie bake off.  The now familiar sight of intermingled houses was a sight to see.  Each group were handed recipes and enough materials to bake three batches.  They had three hours to get hem bake and at least one batch decorated.  The bell rang and they were off.  Draco and Hermione decide to split the work.  Hermione baked the cookies and Draco went to work on the frosting.  This turned into an interesting situation.

"Mione taste this and tell me if it is sweet enough…" Draco asked about twenty minutes into the contest.

She opened her mouth for what she thought would be a spoon but instead it was his finger covered in the sweet concoction.  All she could do was look in his eyes and nod.  They stayed that way until Mags walked by and cleared her throat with a twinkle in her eye, "Hey now!  Baking!  Remember?"

Mione stuck her tongue out at her cousin as she blushed and went back to her baking.  Draco's pale cheeks suffused with color as he went about adding color to the frosting to later decorate the cookies with.  Mags giggled as she walked over to another workstation.

Up by Madame hooch Oliver Wood watched the bouncy young woman as she wandered around, trying to help those who simply had never baked in any way before.  His dark eyes followed her around until Dumbledore's deep voice broke through to him.

"She is a puzzle isn't she?  So young and yet so powerful.  It is amazing that she is still so amazing untouched by the world."

"Powerful?  How do you mean sir?" Oliver asked tearing his eye away from her.

"I forgot you were not here last night.  She is one of the Valkyries.  A most powerful witch."

Oliver's eyes widened as they sought her out again.  This time she was trying to keep Pansy from shoving poor Neville's head into the oven.  She got them back on track and looked up and their eyes met.  Electricity seemed to flow between them.  She smiled at him and he saluted her with two fingers.  She curtsied and went back over to bug Mione and Draco.  Swinging by to check on Harry and Goyle, poor Harry!  Goyle seemed to eat as much dough as he made…

Three hours sped by quickly.  Soon it was time for tasting and judging.  The votes were tied. Up until the last four groups.  Gryffindor /Slytherin won by two votes.  Oliver and Mags were used as deciding voted since they had no house ties at the moment.  Draco pulled Mione off to the side and nuzzled her neck, as they were announced winners.  Then he picked up some left over frosting and threw it at her.  She gasped in outrage and threw some back at him.  Soon the entire school was involved in the fight.  All left over food was used to wage war.  Finally, a piercing whistle was heard over the roar of the battle.  There stood Mags and Oliver both covered in frosting and armed… with three vats of frosting.

"Start cleaning now, or we will attack,"She announced with a death glare as she looked at her hair which had taken some much frosting.

Oliver was covered in flour and frosting and muttered a cleaning charm on them both.  Then they left the group who was already muttering charms.  On her way past the scoreboard Mags charmed it to say 5-0 G/S vs. R/H.  


	24. Chapter twenty two

Author's Note:  I guess I am wondering if anyone reads these.  If you do, I did decide to bring Oliver back for Mags.  What can I say, he is adorable!  And I think she needs someone to take care of her as Draco does for Mione.  So I am toying with her timeline a little, yell and rant if it makes you feel better!  Anyway, here goes another chapter.

Disclaimer:  See another chapter, it has not changed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mione, Draco, Cho and Justin finished the cleaning from the Frosting Battle and headed in to take showers when a scream was heard from down a teacher's corridor.  Mione knew that scream – it was Mags.  She took off running as if hellhounds were on her heel with her fellow prefects not too far behind her.  He came to a halt outside her room and muttered the password so none of the others heard it.  They rushed in to find Mags curled up in the window shaking, tears running down her cheeks.  Soon other Professor's were there and that is when Mags seemed to calm down enough that Mione could quit holding and rocking her.  She looked into Hermione's eyes and said clearly, "It is coming here…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day no one who was in her room that night said a thing about it.  It was almost as if they ignored it would go away.  The prefects set about decorating the Great Hall and the Ball Room for the ball, which was the next Day.  Then they would go home for the holidays.  

Draco got up and stretched thinking how happy it was that is was a Friday.  Then he sat up.  Wait!  That would make it the Friday after his bet with Mione.  This meant…

"Draco! Get your butt over here and get my books slave!" her voice carried through their adjoining wall.  He dressed and went over there to accept his fate.

She was dressed and waiting for him with mock impatience, "You forgot did you?"

He grinned and kissed her, " I beg your kind indulgence my lady.  But yes I did."

With a little huff, she flounced out the door and he followed quickly, opening doors for her and carrying her books, pulling out her chair at breakfast, serving her food and catering to her.  The students watched in amusement as Hermione got her redemption for the Monday before.  Then she got up and left the Hall and he once again had to dash after her.

"I gave you warning Mione." He said after he caught up, she grinned and pulled him into an empty classroom with a smile.

"But I am full of surprises Mr. Malfoy." As she kissed him hard and deep.  He dropped their books and pulled her into his arms, "And right now I order you to snog with me until potions, where I order you to flirt and have fun with me.  It is a double period after all."

Draco grinned and pulled her tighter into his arms, "Yes ma'am!"

Their lips met and parted for their tongues to caress and explore the mouths of the other.  They tasted the fruit and juice and the unique flavor of each of them.  Hands roved over each other.  It was as if the world had gone away.  Until they heard the footfalls of students going into the Potions class room.  With a groan, they separated and straightened themselves out.  Draco stole one last kiss before they headed into the class.  

They took their seats and waited for Mags and Snape to quit fighting.  It was hilarious to watch them argue.  The Oliver poked his head in to steal Harry, and Mags' cheeks flushed and she smiled so sweetly at the former Gryffindor.  Harry darted out to talk Quidditch with his former Captain and Mags went back to ripping Snape a new one.  The class watched the fight like a tennis match.  Finally Mags through up her hands, "FINE! " as she walked back to the storage room she was heard to mutter, "Oh, if only I did not have morals against those things…" shooting Snape evil glares under her lashes.

Snape smugly led the class in an anti-forgetfulness potion.  Mags sat off to the side and observed.  Then she watched the class and how they reacted to Snape.  Poor Neville looked ready to cry.  She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat to get his attention.

Snape glared at her and snarled, "Yes Miss Smythe?"

"Call me Mags, and I realize that bellowing and looking furious are great ways to get your point across but hey chocolate and praise are also dandy motivational tools." Even taking your tone down a notch would help; I personally plan to use these ears for several more decades.  At least!"  

"And you think you could do better?"

She nodded with a sweet smile and cold eyes, "Yes I damn well do."

He snarled and motioned her to the front.  She hopped up and mutters a few words.  The room brightened and lost some of the dank and dreariness.  She picked up where he had left off and soon everyone was brewing away much to her delight and Snape's discomfort.  So, she was a better fighter and now it seemed a better instructor that she was.  Just damn her to all bloody hell and back.  Then he realized that she had in fact been trapped in a very bloody hell since the tender age of nine. His eyes took on a less acidic look after that.  She was truly brilliant in the classroom.  To look at her you would never know she could save the world with a flick of her wrist…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Potions and much flirting that had caused Mags more than her share of exasperation, they Prefects were excused to go and decorate.  Since Snape did not want her to 'corrupt' as he put any more students he sent her in his place top supervise.  Not that she minded anything to get away from him.

Soon the enchantments were flying and the decorations were filling the Great Hall.  Draco and Hermione continued to flirt and play much to everyone else's amusement.  Mags just rolled her eyes and looked out the window.  She was happy that her cousin was finally acting her age.  Maybe she should try to do the same thing.

Muted silver and gold sparkles fell from the ceiling instead of snow.  Mistletoe was over every other door.  Evergreen bough filled the hall with a holiday aroma.  On the tables, there were candles and holly bunches.  The wall were decorated with holiday tapestries and gold, silver and cream buntings.  The giant tree in the front glimmered and shined.  Big glass ornament filled the boughs and a star sparkled from the top.  Mags looked around and gave all the prefects thumbs up.  After much arguing they decided to decorate the Ball Room in a similar fashion, only adding the ice sculptures and the non-skid ice to the floors and walls.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night followed the entire for Draco.  Carried first her books and then when her feet hurt he carried her everywhere.  It was a little silly to see the Prince of Slytherin giving the Lioness of Gryffindor a piggyback ride.  He pulled out her chair and grinned as he served her dinner.  They flirted much to the schools amazement.  It seemed that the two voted most likely to Kill Each Other were on the road to something else entirely.

Later that night, they were in Mione's bed snogging like there was no tomorrow.  They both knew it was too soon to go farther than that.  But they felt so safe when they were together.  So complete was even a better word for it.  They fit together as if this had been planned from day one.  And maybe it had.  Goodness knows this would not be the first time fate had had a sense of humor with their lives after all.  Soon the cuddled under her covers and they drifted off to sleep with nothing but sweet dreams.

A floor down a girl tossed and turned as horrific scenes of battle raged in her mind.  She jerked awake and got dressed, and then she grabbed her broom and flew.  Flew away from the images of pain and death.  Of horror unknown to these children.  Then she was joined by a sleepy companion.  And they landed and he held her.  They never once spoke a word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They woke up on the Quidditch pitch with horrible cricks in their necks, "Thank Mr. Wood.  I appreciated the company."

"Well, Ms. Smythe, mind telling what you were doing up here at am?"

"I had a bad dream and was trying to fly away from it.  It didn't work though." Mags said with a sad smile.

Oliver looked in her eyes and saw how old they looked.  He knew it was pointless to argue with her.  So, instead he grinned at her. "Got a date for the ball ma'am?"

She groaned with a giggle thrown in, "Not the ma'am!  DO I look that OLD?  And no not yet Mr. Wood…"

"Now you do."

"Shouldn't you ask first?"

"Would you care to join me in chaperoning a bunch of teenagers with raging hormones.  Then slipping away so we can indulge ours?"

Mags sent him a grin and then nodded, "Just remember, I am a teenager with out of control Hormones kind sir."

"Not the sir!  DO I look that OLD?" Oliver shot back with a grin, "And so I am.  SO I am counting on it!"

And with that, they parted company.  After all, now that they had a date they needed to take more time.  This was an important night for them both.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everywhere you went this Saturday morning, you could hear girls crying over snagged stocking or lost hair products.  The boys of Hogwarts just rolled their eyes and went back to playing whatever game they had been involved in.  Until his date came and yelled and fussed at him for not being ready.  Then the Hogwarts male would get up and get ready so that she would leave him alone.  That is the way of things before a dance.

Ginny and Lavender had once again moved into Mione's room to change.  They had each found a dress in Muggle London for this ball.  Ginny was wearing a celery green shimmering dress that fell to her feet.  With her hair up and a touch of make up, she looked so very elegant.  Once again, Lavender had chosen her namesake.  It was a rich and deep color.  Making her look so very regal and mysterious.  Hermione and gone silver once again.  Her dress was long with a train and was enchanted to sparkle like a star.  Mags showed up in her little black dress.  Her eyes sparkled and she hugged all of the girls.  Her dress was simple yet elegant.  It went to her knees and with her high strappy heels made her legs look longer and sexier than ever.

"So who are you going with teacher of mine?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Mr. Wood and I are going as friends." Mags answered as she slipped on a pair of Hermione's earrings.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night flew by so quickly.  Draco and Mione danced, as did Mags and Oliver before they slipped into the shadows.  Harry and Ron danced, but still managed to talk to each other about Quidditch.  Much to the amusement of everyone who knew them.  It seemed like the evening had just started when last dance was announced.

Draco pulled Hermione into his arms on the dance floor.  Just then a flustered looking Oliver reenter the room and pulled and equally flustered Mags onto the floor for another dance.  Ginny and Lavender pulled their men to separate sides of the dance floor and danced.  Satisfied for once to have their complete and utter attention.  Soon it was over and everyone meandered back to his or her dorms.  Draco walked Hermione to her door, and was prepared to be a gentleman and leave; she pulled him into her room and into her arms before he could say 'Sweet Dreams'.

Once again, they fell onto her bed, kissed, and cuddled until dawn broke through her window.  This is where they were meant to end up.  They were meant for this.  Little did they know they were also heading for a trying time.  When they would need each other more than ever!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day they were woken up by enthusiastic banging on her door.

"Why did we give them all the password again?" she muttered burrowing under the covers and closer to him.

"I dunno.  They were your friends first." He responded kissing her neck.

"MALFOY!  We need to get going to the Burrow!" Ron bellowed through the door.

Draco hot straight up in bed and groaned.  He had packed but he had nothing in here to wear.  Which of course he complained to Hermione about.  TO which she rolled her eyes and made a beckoning motion with her hand.  A set of his clothes flew to her.

"Stealing my clothes Mione luv?" Draco asked as he dressed.

"Nope, they were left here from when you were staying here.  Now go!  I will be down in a minute." As she shooed him out the door.

She dressed in comfy jeans and a hooded sweatshirt that stated 'I didn't ask to be Queen but if the Crown fits…" then added her Doc Martens' and grabbed her purse and she was out the door.  Her friends were all waiting for her and soon they were on the train.

Mione looked around at eth group in her compartment and grinned.  Who would have thought that they would all ever be friends?  That Draco was really a schoompie bear inside.  Hmmm, that nickname has possibilities.

Draco looked around.  He was happy here.  The people whom he had fought with for so long were actually accepting him into their world.  Ands it was amazing!  He pulled Hermione closer as the train brought them closer and closer to King's Cross Station.

Harry was content.  No tingling scar.  All his friends were happy and he had Ginny.  Life was good.  He glanced at Hermione and chuckled softly.  Who would have thought her and Malfoy?

They were there too soon and Draco pulled Mione off into the shadows to say good-bye for now.  She was joining them in two weeks at the Burrow.  Soon they were lost in each other until they heard a man clearing his throat.

Moine looked up and blushed, "Uh, hi daddy.  Draco I would like you to meet my parents."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	25. Chapter twenty three

Author's Note: I am glad that so many people are loving this story as much as I am.  I love Oliver Wood.  I think he is so adorable, and I think Mags needs someone adorable.  For those of you asking if the attack will be in this story…ummm…NO.  You can't rush these things!  We have two very reluctant heroines right now.  They need to change their minds.  Also, Hermione had a dream about her parents dying.  But she goes home to be with her parents in this chapter.  This is explained as well in this chapter.

Disclaimer:  You seen one you seen them all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco looked and the tall dark haired man and smiled a tad nervously.  The way to meet your girlfriend's father was not while snogging her senseless in a public train station.  This was not going according to plan!  So he stuck out his hand and said as politely as he could, "Hello sir.  My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy are you aware you are snogging my daughter in a public area?"

"DADDY!  Behave!  Draco is my boyfriend!  Not some random guy I snagged as he was exiting the train.  Now shake hands and be nice!  Or I will tell mummy you threatened another of my boyfriends." Hermione said with an extremely exasperated look on her face.

Mr. Granger stuck out his hand as a pretty lady with auburn hair came to stand next to him, "My name is Paul and this is my wife Kara.  We are Hermione's parents."

Kara Granger smiled at Draco and hugged him.  A stunned Draco looked at Hermione to figure out how to handle this.  She was too busy hugging her father.  She looked over and saw she had a distressed boyfriend on her hands.  She giggled and freed him from her mother.

"I am going to show him to the Weasley's car.  Be right back!" and then she tugged him over to the Weasley family, which was across the station.  He was already out of his element but was nothing compared to the welcome he got from Molly Weasley.  He was pulled into a tight hug and then told he obviously needed to eat more because he was much too thin.  Then Hermione was lectured for not making him eat.  At which point she pointed out Harry and Ron had not helped there either and escaped for two weeks at home with her parents.  She blew a kiss over her shoulder to all of them and threw Draco a wink and then she was gone.

She darted across the station and into her family car before she could run back and hide with the Weasley's.  Her father had caught her and Draco.  Could life get any worse?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco thought it could.  Harry and Ron were teasing him mercilessly.  Although they felt his pain.

"So you took her somewhere private to say goodbye and her dad still found you two?  But you were CAUGHT!  I am sorry, but you two had this one coming.  Only getting caught once?  And by two guys in an invisibility cloak?  No, you two have to get a lot more than that!" Ron said with glee.

Ginny was his lone defender, "Harry and I have never been caught."

"GINNY!" Harry groaned.

"YOU have been snogging my sister!" Ron bellowed glaring at Harry.

"Ron, what do you do with your girlfriend?" Draco asked in a very reasonable tone of voice.

"We have stimulating conversation." Ron replied, very unbelievably.

Draco, Harry and Ginny all exchanged looks as they climbed out of the car and Draco got his first look at the Burrow.  It was no Manor but you could feel the love all the way out to the car and at the Manor all you would feel is the fear and the pain.

"I love it." Draco said with a grin.  This grin took some getting used to!  Most people never got to see it.  It floored Arthur and Molly.  They had never seen a Malfoy grin.  Ever.

Ron and Harry looked at the elder Weasley's and laughed, "We didn't think it was possible either.  Wait till Mione gets here and he gets the dopey love smile on his face."

Draco blushed and grabbed his bags along with everyone else and headed into the house.  All three boys were sharing Ron's room since Percy was still living at home, and Charlie and Bill were coming home for Christmas.  Ginny would be sharing with Hermione when she arrived.

Draco was then promptly escorted to the kitchen and placed in front of a piping hot plate of food.  He then pondered how all the Weasley children were so skinny if this what their mother considered a snack.  Everyone sat down and munched and chatted.  Draco shocked the elder Weasley's again by laughing and joking with the rest of them.  He really was starting to open up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"But Hermione I thought this boy had made your life hell.  And isn't he a Death Muncher or something?" her father argued over dinner.

"First of all it is Death EATER – not Muncher.  And secondly no he isn't!  And thirdly he has grown up a lot and I finally let him get to know me and he let me get to know him.  I really like him daddy."

Paul Granger groaned, "My brother would roll over in his grave if he knew about this."

Hermione felt a wave of pain roll over her at the mention of her real parents.  It still hurt after five years.  These wonderful loving people took her in and loved her.  And she loved them.  But they were Muggle, Paul was her late father's stepbrother, and so her world mystified them.  

"Oh, Paul!  She can change her mind!  After all I hated you when I first met you and then I changed my mind.  So, give the boy a chance."

Paul groaned, " I need another guy around.  I am too outnumbered here."

"Daddy, you will always be outnumbered."  Hermione said sweetly while patting him on the head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry?  Can I borrow Hedwig?  I need to send Hermione a letter." Draco asked as they cleaned up after dinner.

Harry grinned, "Can you say whipped?  Sure.  She knows where Hermione lives."

Draco jokingly flipped Harry off and went to get his parchment out of his trunk.  He was whipped, but for Mione it was worth it.  He sat down to tell Mione what had all happened that day.

Mione ~ 

_Well, I think I have scared the Weasley's.  Was I ever really that bad that me laughing was considered a newsworthy event?  I sincerely hope not!  I hope your father didn't go off on you about finding us in the station.  I honestly did not mean to meet your father as I was snogging you senseless.  I really had wanted to come and get you and meet them in a more appropriate fashion._

_Harry and Ron kept teasing me about it if it makes you feel any better.  Then Ron had the audacity to claim all he and Lavender do is have 'stimulating' conversation.  I didn't hear much talking when we caught them snogging under the stairs that one time during rounds.  Unless I was missing something._

_I miss talking you at night.  By the fire as we drink tea and eat scones.  Or as you try and beat me at chess.  I cannot wait to see you.  _

_~Draco_

He sealed it quickly and sent it off to Hermione with a grin.  Then he rushed up to Ron's room to get in on the game of Wizard's Chess that Harry and Ron were playing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mione was just coming in from shopping with her mother when she saw a very impatient Hedwig waiting for her.  She grinned thinking Harry and Ron were writing to complain about her man.  She set down her bags and gave the snowy owl some treats as she opened her letter.

She burst out laughing.  Draco had been that bad!  Funny how he never really realized it, until now.  Her yes read the letter twice and then she answered him that very night.

Draco~ 

_Yes you were that bad!  I hope you ate enough o please Mrs. Weasley. Otherwise you are in for a long two weeks till I get there.  Then she will focus on me again.  Oh joy!  The Burrow is wonderful!  But whatever you do – DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT ask Percy about his work.  You will die from boredom.  Trust me.  He makes Binns look like a – well a very interesting person._

_I miss the quiet nights talking to you too.  My father did rant and rave.  But it does make me feel better knowing that you were harassed by my best friends.  'Stimulating' conversation?  Tell Ron that conversation requires words and not just tongues._

These weeks will fly by Draco.  I swear they will.  I hope I get to see you in your Weasley sweater. 'Evil grin' May it be your first of many.

_~Your Mione_

She gave Hedwig more treats then went to plan Christmas shopping with her folks.  After all, you could never shop enough right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hedwig flew back to the Burrow and landed on Draco's head.  Which woke him up and he sat up like a shot.  He glared at Hedwig till he saw she had a letter attached to her.  He fed her a treat and went to read his letter downstairs.  He chuckled and rolled his eyes.  His Mione had an evil streak all right!

He went back to bed and fell promptly asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags made a face.  All professors and student teachers HAD to stay over break...Not exactly her cup of tea.  She looked around at everyone seated for dinner and grinned at Oliver.  Well, maybe this wouldn't too horrific after all.

Snape noticed the young lady's fascination with the Quidditch player and groaned inwardly.  This young lady had enough on her plate without adding a romance into it.

"Ms. Smythe if you could cease your drooling for a moment I was wondering if you would mind explaining your grading system to me.  It seems to have no pattern at all." He sneered.

Mags' cheeks flushed and she glared at the Potions Master, "Are you referring to the essays?"

"Why yes I am.  I want them all regarded to MY scale."

"Well, let's start with your scale is horrid and move on to NO, and then finish with a hell no." she replied to everyone's amusement.  The fights between these two were always amusing.

Oliver had blushed too, and was ready to leap to her defense when he realized she didn't need it.  He choked on his pumpkin juice and laughed with everyone else at the expression Snape was wearing.

"Horrid?  It has worked very well for me in the past you little snippety girl." Snape growled.

"Snippety?  I will show you snippety!" she muttered something and some scissors were snipping at Snape's hair in a very threatening fashion.

He muttered something and they vanished.  By this time, Oliver was pulling Mags away and Flitwick was trying to calm Snape.  She turned and swept out of the Hall and out in the cold night air.  She hoped it would clear her mind.  Then she seemed a familiar aftershave and smiled softly.

"Coming after the wayward child Wood?" she asked turning to face him in the moonlight.

"You are not wayward or a child.  You are someone trying to gain her own identity and respect.  It says a lot about you.  Besides you have no idea how many students here would love to do what you just did." Oliver said leaning next to her on the rail.

"Do what?  Sic some scissors on Snape?" she shot back with a grin.

"Well, that and other numerous pointy objects.  No, to stand up to him and tell him off." Oliver said chuckling softly.

Mags smiled and kissed his cheek, "You are sweet!  Thank you.  Would you like to go for a ride with me?  It is a perfect night to go out."

He grinned, "Give five minutes and I will meet you right here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: And another one bites the dust.  Hope you like it.  Now read and review people!


	26. Chapter twenty four

Author's Note:  This chapter will be flying through Christmas, because we all know we want Mione and Draco back together again.  And preferably snogging again.  So here we go.  All dreams and memories will be in _italics._  Just to let you know.

Disclaimer:  Gimme a break!  Read another chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione felt the holidays fly by.  Soon it was Christmas Day.  She opened presents and smiles for pictures and laughed with relatives.  She missed Mags.  Normally they snuck off and hid from scary relatives on these occasions.  Soon it was the night before she was to leave for the Burrow.  She had been lucky all break so far.  Not one nightmare.  Then it hit her like a freight train.

There was battle everywhere.  They were at Hogwarts.  Everyone she loved was in danger.  She and Mags were all that was left again.  They were helpless.  They had given up.  They were not prepared and now they would die and Hogwarts would fall.  And it was all her fault…all her fault…all her fault.  She scream filled the air as she and Mags were killed…

Hermione woke up screaming.  Her eyes wild in fear.  This could happen.  This might be what Mags was talking about that night.  They had no choice.  They had to come back, or Hogwarts was just waiting to fall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

Mags and Oliver were talking ion the Great Hall when Minerva came running in to find her.  

"Mags dear you have an urgent owl from Ms. Granger." She handed her a note and waited.  Hermione never sent anything urgent.

Mags opened it and her hands started to shake.

It is coming.  We must prepare.

"She saw it too…" she whispered and got up and ran to Dumbledore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Hermione resolved that she would put it out of her mind till she returned to Hogwarts and could talk to Mags in person.  Perhaps over tea.  Her bags were ready and she prepared to floo to the Burrow.  One more hug and she yelled, "The Burrow!" and was gone in green flame."

She felt the familiar sensation of free falling. Then there she was in the Burrow.  During breakfast and Molly was so thrilled to see her.  That is when she saw everyone in there Weasley sweaters, even Draco.  She winked at him and let Mrs. Weasley fuss.  She knew from experience that it would only end when she was satisfied and not a moment before.  Stubborn woman she was!

"Have a nice Christmas everyone?" Mione asked as she sat down to a large breakfast.  She sat next to Draco and he ran a hand up and down her thigh under the table.  She kissed his cheek and grinned at the faces Ron and Harry made.

"Mione!  IT is too early to snog!  Especially a former enemy at the breakfast table!" Ron complained.

"How about some stimulating conversation then Ron?" Ginny asked with a grin and a wink at Harry.

Ron blushed bright red and went back to eating.  TH e teenagers all laughed at him, and the adults just looked confused.

"Private joke Mum." Ron muttered at his mother's questioning look.  Molly shrugged and went back to fussing over her husband.

Soon they were finished and they decided to finish opening presents.  Hermione had to search her bags for them but soon everyone had a lovely wrapped gift from her on their lap.

"Draco, you go first." She urged and he grinned at her.  He opened it carefully and gasped.

"Mione how did you know…?" and he pulled out two gifts.  One was a portrait of a silver Dragon guarding a maiden with wild brown curls.  Every now and then the maiden would lovingly stroke the dragon and the dragon would purr.  The second was something more, well girly.  It was a silver frame with a picture of all of them laughing in front of the train.  Ginny was standing in Harry's arms, Ron was giving Lavender bunny ears as she grinned and rolled her eyes, and Mione was on Draco's back piggyback ride style.  They all were so happy.  Under it was inscribed '_Remember the good times always'_.

"Now you!" he urged and she tore his wrapping paper off.  And she looked ready to laugh and cry.

First she pulled out his Slytherin Snakes hooded sweatshirt.  In it was wrapped a Lioness that paced and purred and roared every now and then.  Then the other part was a picture of the Golden Trio that instead of them waving, they grew.  From first year to now.  And when it reached now, Ginny, Draco and Lavender were added.

"Draco, thank you!  And does this mean I get to keep your sweatshirt?" she said wiping away happy tears as she slipped it on.

"When have I ever gotten to wear it this year?  Seemed simpler to let you keep it." He grinned cuddling her close.

The room laughed at that.  Hermione was notorious for stealing hooded sweatshirts.  She knew this and blushed.  Draco was confused at the laughter.

"I think I am missing something." Draco said as Hermione settled in next to him.

"Yeah Mione is infamous for stealing hooded sweatshirts.  Hey does this mean I can get min back?" asked Harry with a grin in her direction.

"Nope.  It is all mine!  Buy Ginny a new one!" Mione said with an emphatic nod of her head.

Draco grinned, "She just out and out stole it.  Then she wore it to get me once when I was in the Slytherin Common room…. I thought she was going to start a riot!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags slipped Wood a small package after dinner on Christmas.  He quickly unwrapped it.  It was a photo of him teaching a first year how to balance.  Every now and then he and the student would wave.

"Thank you.  I never thought I could get into teaching, but I am really liking what I do here." Oliver said as they started down a corridor.  Mags grinned at him. 

"Teaching gets into your blood quicker than anything.  And since you are so passionate about it I think you need to share that passion.  And teaching can be safer than professional Quidditch." She added hopefully.

"I am staying for the rest of the year." He whispered loudly in her ear.

"And why is that Mr. Wood?" Mags teased, stopping by a torch.

He backed her into the wall and leaned over her, her breath quickened and looked up at him with large sparkling green eyes.  He leaned closer and kissed her.  Sweetly and fully on the lips.  His hands found their way to her cheek and the small of her back. She sighed and leaned into his kiss slightly.

Pulling back slightly, "Because I can't imagine leaving here yet.  Leaving with out getting to know you better anyway." And then he kissed her again, deepening it a little this time.

"Happy Christmas." They said at the same time before continuing on their nightly walk holding hands and talking softly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were all lounging in the Weasley's family room when Hermione sat straight up and grinned at Draco, " I have the next task idea…." She darted over and whispered it in his ear.

Draco grinned back and darted off to write it to Cho and Justin. Everyone else glared at them for a moment for being left out of the loop and then shrugged and went back to whatever it was they had been doing.

Hermione settled in and went back to reading a new book by the fire.  Her eyes grew droopy and soon she was dozing by the fire.  That was a mistake.  The nightmare came again…and in more detail…

She was alone in the dungeons of Hogwarts.  She could hear Mags shouting orders in the background.  She could hear ragged breathing and so she stopped, but this was deeper and jagged.  He was near.  The Death Eater she had been tracking was very close by.  Hermione proceeded with caution and then she found him, raised her wand and said clearly, "Abitio Azkaban."  And with that he was gone to the prison.  Then she heard Mags scream in pain and she ran back up the stairs to see her cousin writing in agony.  She repeated the words to that wizard and he was gone.  Mags got up weakly and grinned.  And then climbed painfully onto her broom and went back up to help the flying warriors.

_Mione ran back into the thick of the ground battle.  She dodged hexes and curses, not to mention some pretty nasty looking swords until she got to the front lines.  She went right back to fighting any way she could.  With her wand or her sword.  It was hard to believe this battlefield was the Great Hall at Hogwarts…  Then she heard the woosh that signaled a blade moving through the air and before she could block it had struck her.  She could hear Mags scream her name as she fell…_

She woke up screaming again, this time with all of her friends looking at her worriedly.  She shrugged them all off and ran out the door and summoned her broom and flew off into the air.  Away from the nightmare and the pain…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It her teachers' quarters back at Hogwarts Mags had a similar dream.  Once again she woke screaming and drenched in sweat.  Her fist curled into tight balls, and tears running down her cheeks.  She went and looked out her window and thought back to Hermione's letter from earlier.  She was right.  They had ignored this for too damn long.  But this time they would do things their way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco ran after her but sensed she needed space, so he did not follow her into the night sky.  Harry and Ron looked at each other and grew even more worried, "Have these been happening often?" Harry asked Draco coming up from behind him.

"Not until recently.  And then the other night after the frosting fight?  Mags had a dream that we heard her screaming in the front entrance.  When we got there all she could say was 'It is coming here.'"

Ginny shuddered just thinking what could have made Mione scream like that, nothing scared her.  Nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione flew for a while and then smiled as she stopped over a lake somewhere.  All these years having to hide her flying.  Not really wanting to for all the memories it brought back.  She had loved it once.  The freedom, the feeling of being in utter control.  Now it was her one way of out running her fate, if even for a only a moment.    She looked at the moon and let it soothe her spirit and mind.  She and Mags were back on active duty it seemed and moments like this would be rare.  She then turned around and headed back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore looked up as Mags entered his office.  She was shaking and looked like she had not had too much sleep lately.

"Albus, we have a problem.  My dreams are getting more and more vivid and now Mione is having them too."

"Then we must begin to prepare for the worst.  Have you thought about what I ask of you the last time?" He responded with quiet strength as he helped sit down and handed her some hot chocolate.

She looked him in the eyes, and grinned wearily, "I have.  And we will do it.  But we will do it our way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Not too much fluff I know but I do need to develop the plot to.  Once they hit Hogwarts there will be more fluff!  I swear!  R&R!!  Thank you!!!


	27. Chapter twenty five

Author's Note:  I am fixing the last chapter.  I did not realize the last half was all in italics. I hope to get that done today.  Thank you to all who reviewed!  'Puts out many freshly baked and frosted sugar cookies and a cooler of beverages.' There you all go!  Now enjoy the show.  'FLUFF ALERT' Oh yes, and I have made it fluffier!

Disclaimer: You don't know this by heart already?  Yeesh!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next week flew by.  Hermione was bust flying and teaching her friends some new flying techniques she knew.  Now that she was flying again it was like she had never stopped.  She wished she never had.  One stunt only she would try was to levitate her broom halfway between the ground and high place and jump from say, the roof, call out 'Accio broom' as she fell and land perfectly on it.  No one was else was that brave.

She and Draco would fly at night, and she would tell him of her nightmares and he would share his fears.  Once they had landed they held each other and watched the sun come up.  If she slept too much Hermione was afraid the nightmares would return, and Draco was not going to let her stay awake all alone.   So he kept late night vigils at her side.

Harry watched them from afar and sensed that this was something that Malfoy had never really felt before.  This was a very pure love.  The kind that lasted and could destroy someone.  Then he would look at Ginny, and know that this was the same way.  She made him want to conquer the world, and since he seemed to be destined to save it once a year – why not conquer it?

Ron watched his two best friends fall in love right in front of his eyes.  Harry and Ginny he understood…he had known that was coming for years!  He really didn't need any details on the relationship.  As long as Ginny was happy that was all that mattered.  Hermione and Draco – that hit him in blindside.  It pained him to admit it, but Malfoy was turning into a real guy that he could like.  But just like with Ginny, no guy would ever REALLY be good enough.  Not even two of the most powerful wizards of their day – Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

Soon it was time to board the train once more to go to Hogwarts.  The holidays were over and the rest of the school year awaited them.  Draco looked back at the Burrow and smiled.  They had actually accepted him as one of their one.  He was really growing to like the Weasley's.  Even if he and Ron never got along very well, he had still taken him into his home.  That said a lot about a person.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags and Oliver were there waiting for the train.  Hermione noticed that the new Flying assistant never let his arm fall from his cousin's shoulders and that didn't seem to bother Mags in the slightest.  In fact she was glowingly happy for the first time in a very long time.

"Mione!" she cried as the two girls hugged and Mione waggled her finger at Mags in a scolding manner.

"If you EVER leave me alone with our relatives again I will hex you into next year."

Mags shivered in mock fright, "Yes ma'am."

Oliver rolled his eyes and shook hands with everyone else.  Hermione took the opportunity to hug him and whisper in his ear, " I really do like you Oliver but if you hurt her or die on her I will hunt you down and make you sorry."

Oliver grinned, "Glad to hear it."

Mags looked at them like they were both insane and gave Mione the 'We really need to talk look' and then went back to listening to Ginny go on about her new dress robes.  They soon were all in carriages and heading back up to the grounds of Hogwarts.  Snape was waiting outside to yell at Mags for something…  She rolled her eyes and went over to talk to him.

"Ms. Smythe!  How dare you go off gallivanting with your boy-toy when there are lesson plans to make and work to divvy up.  If you were a student I would give you so much detention your head would spin."

"Ah, but I am NOT a student.  I am a student TEACHER.  And your colleague and that just burns you doesn't it?  Well, MY lesson plans are done for the week.  As is my prep work.  I suspect you can do your own work for both.  Or is that beyond you?" Mags shot back with fiery green eyes, glaring into his dark ones.

The students were now used to this constant bickering and just filed back into the school for dinner.  Mione stuck around with her friends to watch the show.  Besides if her cousin needed her she wanted to be there.  As she watched the drama, she felt two strong arms wrap around her and she smiled softly and leaned back against Draco.

"Should we tell him he doesn't stand a chance?" he asked conversationally as he rested his head on hers.

"Nah, let him find out the hard way." She replied tilting her head back for a sweet kiss.

Again made the gagging noises at the sight of Draco and Hermione kissing.  Harry rolled his eyes, "Just some 'stimulating' conversation Ron."

"I am never going to live that down am I?" Ron groaned with a rueful grin.

Harry pretended to ponder this and grinned, "Not anytime in this lifetime no. But there is always hope for it to happen in the afterlife."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore and Minerva watched from a balcony above as Mags and Snape argued and Draco and Hermione snogged.  These were the scenes of normalcy.  How long would they last this time?  Fudge was coming at the end of the week to meet with Mags and Mione and to make the announcement to the school.  Then only those two sixteen year olds down there would know what was to happen next.  They watched as Harry teased Ron and Ron took it and then flipped Harry off in a joking manner as Lavender raced over to kiss him hello.  Ginny walked over and hugged Harry and waited for Mione and Mags to join them for dinner.  Those five also had roles to play before this was all over.  If only they would be guaranteed that they would all survive, because right down there, those seven teenagers were some of the best wizard's and witches of their time.  Then they turned and went to start the Welcome Back feast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags finally pushed Snape out of her way and stormed into the castle.  Followed by the entire audience that had been waiting for her to finish with Snape.  The group caused quite a few stares as they entered the Hall.  Oliver had his arm around Mags' shoulder and she was muttering under her breath while he whispered in her ear.  Suddenly she stopped muttering and looked him with raised eyebrows.

"In your dreams Wood."

"You have no idea how right you are."

Harry and Ginny walked in holding hands and talking to each other softly.  Then Harry kisses her cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Just what do you think you are doing to my baby sister there Harry?" Ron asked from behind them.

"Just some stimulating conversation." Harry called back as Ginny rolled her eyes at both of them.

Ron and Lavender were right behind them.  Lavender trying to keep Ron from putting his foot in his mouth.  Which really was not working so great.  Ron being Ron however did shut up when he saw the food.

The couple that made the room go quiet was Draco and Hermione.  There had been rumor yes.  Theories even on how the Gryffindor Lioness and the Slytherin Prince were secretly in love.  But never had a Gryffindor and a Slytherin walked in talking and joking softly.  Kissing gently every now and them all the way up to the head table.  Most had never heard Draco laugh or seen him smile until today.  They were all rather stunned.  

Once at the Head table however Cho reminded Mione she had to announce the new task.  Hermione grinned, kissed Draco quickly and ran in front of the table and cleared her throat and waited for the noise to die down.

"Attention one and all.  This next task will be the easiest yet.  It is called Parenting 101.  They do this in Muggle schools and we thought we could adapt it to work here.  You will all be given an egg.  This egg represents a child.  It will be hard boiled so it won't break but will still crack!  You will be graded on how few cracks your child has and how well a journal you keep.  It is relatively simple but still requires much effort.  The eggs will be enchanted so you can't use any spells on this baby.  The eggs will be handed out next Monday.  I wish everyone good luck!"  And with that she went back to her dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags hid a giggle at this latest task.  It seemed amazing how these Prefects kept coming up with these great teamwork ideas.  And this would make them really spend sometime together.  She looked over at Oliver as Snape stood up.

"And Ms. Smythe and Mr. Wood will be the supervising teachers this time around as I am too busy to do so."

Mags' jaw dropped and she shrugged and grinned, thinking 'More Oliver time…yay me!'

Oliver grinned and thought, 'More time with her?  I could do that.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After dinner was over Mags pulled Mione into a conference room.  Her eyes lost some sparkle and she sat down with dull eyes.

"You know what we have to do." Mags said tonelessly.

Mione also looked drained and tried for a smile, and really succeeding, "Yes I do.  How will we do it?"

"We will take volunteers and then test them." Mags replied rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"And then we do what?  Train them to DIE?" growled Hermione, with rage in her eyes.

"Nope, we train them how we want them trained.  Not to be cannon fodder but to be warriors." Mags replied.

"God help them all." Mione muttered as she moved to stare out a window into the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione slipped quietly into her room that night to find Draco asleep with Quidditch Quarterly ion his chest.  He had been waiting for her.  She changed quickly on soon join him in sleep.  It was the first night in while she slept peacefully with a dream or a nightmare.  

Mags didn't want to tempt fate so she once again took to the skies until she was ready to fall off her broom and then tumbled into bed too tired to dream.

Dumbledore watched as the young girl flew in and landed on her windowsill.  May the Gods be with her, may they be with them all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning in Double Potions Mags was watching the class take a test when she got a letter from the Ministry of Magic.  She read it, groaned and feed the owl a treat before responding.  She hated dealing with red tape.

Mione handed in her test first and the two cousins sat there discussing the next step.  Mags told Mione about the letter and Mione also groaned.

Soon the test was over and they were off to their next class.  Draco and Mione had a free hour and decided to spend it in their classroom.  He sat down and pulled her into his lap.  Soon they were lost in each other.  All they cared about was the soft silkiness of the other's hair.  And the sweetness of the mouth they were kissing.  The scent of cologne or perfume wafting into their noses.  The comfort and energy they felt holding and caressing each other was amazing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN:  See I told you there would be fluff.  'Teases readers with more baked goods'  Now hit the pretty review button and you too can have some yummy goodies….


	28. Chapter twenty six

Author's Note:  So I was doing great with the updating and then it rather died…  What can I say the real world got in the way?  Then my friend wanted nothing more than a Sailor Moon femslash posted for her birthday so I was working on that.  Now I am back with some fluffy yet smutty goodness.  Within the next two chapters of course!  Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  Give me a break!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The week flew by.  Tests, classes, and assignment seemed like nothing.  Soon it was Friday evening and Draco could not find Mione anywhere.  It was as if she had vanished off the face of the earth.  Finally, the portrait of the founders spoke up and told them she had left with Mags for a meeting with Fudge and Dumbledore.  So, he went down to dinner unaware that everyone's lives would be changed soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Damn it Fudge!  I will not go into this with restrictions by yet another Ministry!  The last time we did that we are the only ones who walked away.  When this happens we do this OUR way." Snapped a furious Mags, her green eyes shooting fire at the Minister of Magic.

"Ms. Granger surely you see the validity of this request." Fudge asked appealing to her.

"Actually no I don't.  I was there Mr. Fudge.  I have been there since I was ten years old.  Combined we have more field time than most of your Aurors.  We WILL do this our way, so either join with us or get the hell out of our way." Hermione replied with quiet fury in her voice, she went to stand by her cousin.

Fudge sighed and sat down, "You two are sure about this?  You can handle all of this."

Mags gave a wry chuckle, "Don't you know Mr. Fudge?  This is our destiny."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dumbledore walked in late to dinner with Fudge and Mags and Mione.  Mione went to the front with Dumbledore and smiled weakly at the students, "Hey there again everyone.  I have some news.  This has nothing to do with the War of the Houses.  This is ministry business."

Dumbledore clapped his hands and waved everyone silent, "I would like to say that what Ms. Granger is about to say is of utmost importance to us all.  And that what she is asking is completely voluntary." And with that he sat down and Mags came up in his place.

"Everyone, a dark time is coming.  Not this year, or even next.  It is coming quicker than anyone imagined.  Even we are surprised.  So, we need your help.  Specifically that of the sixth and seventh years.  We are back on active duty again.  Which means…."

"Which means we need a squad.  Fifteen of you.  We are holding sign ups tonight and all day tomorrow.  Please think about this and do not do it just because you think it will make you cool or whatever else you think.  DO this because you need to!  Once you are selected, it is final.  Should you ever leave we cannot and will not take you back.  So think on it and decide carefully." Mags finished and headed back to her seat.

Mione gave them another tired smile before she down next to Draco.  She looked so tired.  He reached over and held her hand, when she looked at him he smiled and whispered, "Everything will be okay."

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh, "Don't make promises you can't keep my dear Draco."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After dinner, Mags ran out of the hall to avoid talking to Oliver about the announcement.  She did not want him to say sign me up.  She did not want him to say he wanted in on this.  She wanted anywhere but here if that would keep him safe.

"Maggie Ann Granger Smythe!  STOP RIGHT THERE!" he bellowed down the teachers' corridor.  She skidded to a halt and looked at him.  Bathed in torchlight, his dark eyes confused and worried that hair that always looked windblown.  He was so handsome.  And so sweet.

"Don't say it Oliver.  Don't say it."

"Sign me up."

"Damn you!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

THE next day they had 33 students sign up.  Mags was grading papers in potions while Snape lead the lecture on defensive potions.  To ward off curses and hexes and whatnot. Mags was going overt the list she and Hermione had been making, making sure no one was listed twice.  Her fingers traced his name – Oliver Wood.  Damn him for putting his name down.  Damn him!  Her eyes picked out other familiar names… Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Lavender Brown, both of the Patil sisters, Pansy Parkinson, Neville Long bottom, Blaise Zabini, and so many others.  May they all make it through she thought.  Glad for once that they had to eliminate people.

Mione looked up at Mags and smiles sadly.  She was compiling the lists and making pone master list.  How many times have they done this?  Made lists of recruits to lead into battle only to watch them fall.  Well, this time they had a year or so to get it, hopefully that would help.

Mags finished just as Snape did and started handing back the essays.  She tried to say something good about each one as she did so.  Her eyes twinkled as she handed one to Professor Snape, "You misspelled the name of the herb.  But grand effort." Then she dismissed the class.

Draco pulled Hermione into their classroom after class and put his name on her sheet.  Her eyes filled up.

"NO!  Please Draco, it is enchanted so I cannot take it off but you can!  Do not do this.  You have nothing to prove."

"I have so much to prove, to others but to me as well.  Besides, if I am not there who is going to take care of you?"

Her cinnamon colored eyes filled with tears, "Damn you for making me cry Draco Malfoy.  I can't change your mind?"

"Nope."

"And you are one hundred percent sure."

"Yep."

"You really are loving the whole monosyllabic word thing aren't you?"

"Yup."

With that, she stuck her tongue out ant him as she hugged him so tightly he almost squeaked.

"Now what did I tell you about that tongue?"

She giggled softly and pulled him into a deep kiss.  As if the world were ending…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags stood staring at Oliver flying with his students.  Over the snowy grounds.  These first years were good!  She had to hold him, had to tell him that she wanted him safe and not on the squad.  Then give him the testing schedule for the tryouts.  Then he landed and came over to her.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.  Trying to absorb him into her.

"Die on me and I will never forgive you." She whispered as she slipped a packet into his hands and darted off.

He looked down and saw the training packet he had seen so many students with.  His eyes widened and his mouth set in a firm line.  After all, if he wasn't there who was going to take care of her?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Smut will be the next chapter.  I promise!


	29. Chapter twentyseven

Author's Note:  What can I say about my absence?  Writers bock, college, writing a Sailor Moon story for a friend of mine.  Many things have been going on in my life and unfortunately, it took me away from here.  However, I am back with cookies and a new chapter.  No promises though on continuous updates.  I just promise to try to keep them coming as often as I can!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!  Move on and sue someone who forgets to say this all the time!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver stood by his window bathed in moonlight; the packet Mags had pushed into his hand was sitting next to his bed.  Thoughts flowed through him.  He had to protect her.  She who could take care of the world, but could not remember to take care of her.  She was so used to putting everyone else first.  Her words earlier haunted him… '_Die on me and I will never forgive you.'  _Never was a long time…

KNOCK!  KNOCK!  KNOCK!

"Come on in." he called forgetting momentarily that the person on the other side would need a password to get in.

"Um, genius?  I do not know your password." Came Mags' voice through the painting.

He opened it to find her leaning against the wall with a sad smile playing on her lips.  Her golden hair tumbling around her shoulders and paperwork in her arms, "We have work to do for the parenting event." She said as she brushed past him and into his room.

"Please come in Mags.  Really!  I mean it." He said as he closed the door and rolled his eyes.  Those same eyes that moments later could not get over the sight she made in her long gown and robe.  Her green eyes full of knowledge that she should not have finished off the wounded heroine look she had that night.  He walked over to her and quietly took the paper away from her.  Putting it off to the side and stroking her cheek.

"We have time later.  What is wrong?" he asked with concern.

"What's wrong?  What is right?  All I wanted was to be left alone!  TO live the rest of my life without having to take another's or to just be me.  But I can't ever do that!  Ever! And then I come here and I meet you.  I feel things I have not felt since he died.  You make feel alive.  And then you go and sign up on the list.  Damn you for making the pain come back.  How am I supposed to fight when all I can think about if you and if you are okay?"

Her angry sobs tore him up, "Mags, I need to be there.  Standing there with you.  With everyone.  You two are not alone anymore.  You have us, and I must say the students of Hogwarts are stronger than you think.  I am stronger than you think."

He went to her and pulled her into his arms.  She resisted for a moment then gave in to the comfort he offered.  If only for a while she did not want to be alone.  Her lips met his desperately, wanting to tell him what she couldn't not say in words.  As one, they fell back onto his bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione sat in her room looking out the window.  Moonlight danced on the water of the lake as tears blurred her vision.  All of them were on the list.  Every one of her friends was on that damned list.  And they were all sure they were doing the right thing.  Damn them all the loyal, brave gits that they were!

Draco stood in her doorway watching her with a concerned look in his silvery blue eyes.  He watched as the hot tears spilled down her cheeks silently.  Gone were the loud sobs of childhood.  Replaced by the quiet mourning of deaths that had yet to be, and some that had happened years ago.  He went and pulled into his arms.

"I am falling in love with you." She whispered.

"I am already in love with you.  We will make it through this.  I promise."

"You promise?!  Oh, I feel so much better knowing that!  Let me run and tell Mags that we have nothing to fear because you PROMISED.  The same Michael always promised her the same thing…until he DIED.  Or what about everyone else I have had to watch fall in battle.  Draco if you die on me…"

She stood and glared at him; hurt, worry, fear, and love were battling her in mind and in her eyes.  Tears now dry started up again with renewed vigor.  

"I do not plan to die on you Granger.  In fact, I was fully planning to not do that until we were in our 90's!  I just need to be there and take care of you the same way I am sure Woods is planning to take care of your cousin. You two take care of everyone else that you never take care of yourselves.  So we are here to do that." Draco said reaching out for her, but she moved away beyond his reach.

"You think it is that easy?  That all you have to do is fight, win, and it ends?  IT NEVER ENDS!  NEVER!  You think it is okay, to live and be happy again and then it happens.  If I could find him right now I would battle Voldemort all by myself so no one else would die.  Have you ever seen someone die Draco?  Have you ever heard them beg you to use dark magic to keep them alive long enough to say good by to their loved ones.  And to have to say no only to see them weep as the life pours out?  I have.  And I will be damned if I have to live through that again." Hermione shouted, her voice breaking and finishing as an anguished whisper.

Draco was suddenly in front of her, kissing the tears from her eyes.  She sat there in silence, not moving, just feeling his presence near her.  Feeling his warmth seep into her.  Making her eyes open to look deep into his and realizing that the world was not ending…at least not yet…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver traced her soft skin in the flickering candlelight.  His lips followed his fingers as Mags moaned under him.  Her eyes were half closed as the lay half naked on his bed.  They both knew what was going to happen tonight…and they both were determined to enjoy every second.  Her fingers danced along his spine; sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body.  They kissed softly, savoring the taste and feel of each other.

"I love you…you know that." He whispered in the semi-dark room.  He missed the tears that almost spilled over onto her passion flushed cheeks.

"I know, and I hope you know that the feeling is mutual." He whispered before seizing control and rolling them both over, so that she was on top.  Her hands stroked his chest and her lips laid a path of hot wet caresses down his body.  The air felt cool against his skin.  She winked at him as she rose and let the gown slide to a silken pool at her feet.  The candlelight made her seem more goddess than human.  The light danced on her as she resumed the removal of his pj bottoms.  Then her chest brushed against him and he lost all train of thought.

Together they got lost in each other.  The world seemed to stop spinning just for them.  The touches and the kisses.  The sounds and the silence.  It was all for them… just for them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco smiled as he felt Hermione sleep on his chest.  Her breath warm and her snuggling up against him was the sweetest feeling ever.  Then she grew tense and sat straight up.  She turned and looked at him.  Her eyes were full of anger, "They are here?"

"Who is here love?  I don't understand…" Draco said following her out of the room.

"My ring is tingling, that means danger is near me.  Which I will assume means Death Eaters." She said storming to Mags' rooms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags lay in Oliver's arms.  Feeling safe and loved.  For the first time since that horrible night…  Then she felt it.  Her ring tingled on her finger.  She grew pale and her eyes went hard.

"Damn them all to hell!" she muttered, slipping out of bed to get her gown and robe.

Oliver looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"My ring is tingling.  That is never good.  I have to go find Mione."

Just then, a scream went out from down the hall.  Then seconds later someone was pounding on Oliver's door.  Mags answered it to find a hysterical Mione on the other side.

"Why the hell weren't you in your room?" she demanded, her eyes losing the terror but not the anger.

"I will assume you felt it too?  You know what this means..?"

"Let's go…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two Valkyries awaked Dumbledore. He was surprised to see them dressed all in black and looking angrier than he had ever seen either of them.

"What has happened ladies." He asked fearing the worst.

"There is a small issue.  Our rings are tingling.  Which means evil is here.  Not full scale invasion evil, but still evil.  Can you get everyone in one place while we search?" asked Mags with weary eyes.

"I suppose the Great Hall will be the most convenient…" he muttered, "Give us 20 minutes." And with that, he was gone.

Mags and Mione shared a look and went to start in the great hall…  Soon it was lit and students were flowing in.  They stood all in black in front of the Hall.  Mione stepped forward once the door closed signaling everyone was there.

"I hate to say this, you have no idea how much I hate to say this.  You all have to stay in here for the night.  Our rings are tingling which means evil, which means BIG search.  Which will go faster if we are not worried about you all." She looked at Mags, "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, just everyone stay in here.  Head Boy and Head girl are in charge.  The professors have offered to help." And with that, they faded from view.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags and Mione took the Dungeons.  They were looking everywhere, and getting very disgusted by the filth.

"I know they are Dungeons and all, but really!  Soap is a good too!" muttered Mags in disgust.

"Very true but this is Snape's domain..," Mione said with a teasing grin.

"That explains more than you know…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was getting antsy.  This whole Mione out there hunting for evil without him thing was not working well.  In fact, it was driving him nuts.  He walked over to Oliver and sat down.

"Think we can get out of here and get to them?" he muttered.

"I wish.  I tried the side door already and they are charmed shut." He said under his breath as Harry and Ron came up to them.

"All the secret hallways we know of are locked.  We do know they are in the basement though.  But that s also where al the unlabeled dots are." Harry said holding out the Marauders map with a sigh.

"S basically we are screwed gentlemen?" Oliver groaned.

"Yup." The other three chorused.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Shhh!  Look!" whispered Mags suddenly.

Ahead of them was a large cauldron boiling and two hooded men were dealing with it.  They exchanged a look and drew their wands.  Then the oddest thing happened the whole thing vanished.  The two girls exchanged looks and darted back to get Harry's map.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Guys since when was there a cauldron and two death Eaters in the Great hall?" asked Harry looking at it as if it was some sort of a dream.

"I dunno, why?" asked Ron, then he looked up, "Holy Cricket!  Where did they come from?"

Then the doors opened, Mags, and Mione walked in with wands drawn.

"Aww, look Mags they thought they could find.  Isn't that sweet?" Mione said in a cold voice,

"Very.  Usually it is hunt, kill, party with these guys.  Good to know that they still now a good potion." she said Hopping up on a head table.  She looked over at the cauldron and rolled her eyes pointed her wand and mutters something.  IT was instantly covered in ice.  Mione pointed hers and muttered and it shattered.  Then they grinned at each other as the two angry Death Eaters faced them.

"You want Tweedle Dee or Tweedle Duh?" Mags asked.

"I will take tall dark and dumb." She replied aiming her first hex.

"Pardon me, but I am tired so I am going to do this the easy way." Mags said with an apologetic smile.

"And how is that little girl?" hissed the Death Eater.

Mags raised her eyebrows, walked over to him and punched him in the nose, "I am not little!  5'9 is a perfectly average height you troll."

Mione cracked up as she dodged a hex.  She glared over her shoulder and hexed him right back, " You know what is sad Mags?  They used to take pride in the kill.  Now it is all point and mutter." She shook her head in mock sadness.

The student body watched as the two girls easily fought the Death Eaters.  However, they seemed to be toying with them more than fighting.  Soon they were backed into a corner.

"Now, Mags which one do you think we can trust to take a message back to Big Ugly Snake Guy?" Mione asked tilting her head slightly.

"Say his name reverently you twit!' bellowed a Death Eater.

Her voice grew colder, "Listen to me you little prat.  You just volunteered.  Tell him that we are back, and anyone who messes with this school, OR ANY STUDENT OR FACULTY MEMBER, is going to go straight to Azkaban." She said aiming her wand…she muttered "Abscedo Voldemort."  In a flash of light, he was gone.

"Who are you two?" the second one said in awe, "Your forces will be welcomed when he takes you."

Mags and Mione exchanged a stunned look, "We are the Valkyries."

The Death Eater scoffed, "Those two twits died.  Which was really to bad since the rings they had were so very powerful…"

They rolled their eyes and held up the ring for him to see and then said in one loud clear voice, "Abscedo AZKABAN." And he was gone.

"Mione broke the silence, "If we were dead you think there would be a memo or something."

"I told you we should have just gone to live on an island and drank fruity rum drinks in the sand." Mags muttered as the turned to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I know it has been forever…but writers block on this story line just was hell.  Plus I started a Sailor Moon story as a gift for a friend….oh boy!  Hope you all like it!


	30. Chapter Twenty eight

Author's Note: Here we go again…Hope you all are still liking this story…  Sorry it's been forever, but I have been VERY busy.  And well, this story's muse left me for awhile.  Then I got an email today saying my story was not OoTP compatible.  For those of you who did not see the publish date on this…..WAY before OoTP was released….deal with it!

Disclaimer:  Nope Only the plot and Mags belong to me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags was alone the next day when the Sixth Year Gryffindor and Slytherins came into potions.  She was going over some papers and several just stared at her.  Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun and her wire-rimmed glasses were slipping down her nose.  The events of the night before seemed to have had no effect on her at all.  Then Hermione breezed into the room with Draco.  Her eyes were dancing as she teased him.  His low chuckle as he playfully lunged at her startled some.  Hermione looked around the room with twinkling eyes.

"Mags I think they are all disappointed that we do not look more battle-worn after last night." Hermione teased as she took her seat.  Her hair tumbled around her shoulders and Draco toyed with it as he hopped onto the desk directly behind her.

Mags looked up with surprise on her face, "After that?  That wasn't a battle that was a catfight.  Oh, and I am not teaching today everyone.  I have a meeting with Dumbledore.  As do you Miss Granger.  Evidently your Minister of Magic seems to think that we have defeated the evil in the world after last night.  We have to go and remind him that Big Ugly Snake Men with world domination plans usually do not send two barely trained rookies to carry out The Plan."

Draco looked at the two of them like they were mad, "So, what does this mean then?"

"It means we are about to get into it with your Minister of Magic…again.  You would think he would have some sense by now wouldn't you?" Mags muttered rising and gathering her things and Mione followed suit.  Hermione leaned over and brushed her lips over Draco's.

"See you at lunch lover."  And with that, they were gone.  Snape rolled his eyes and got everyone's attention so he could start to bellow the lesson for the day.

"She wrote her lesson plan on SCENTED paper?  Heaven save the magical world we live in." he muttered send his eyes heavenward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione and Mags sat in Dumbledore's office with stunned looks on their faces.  Fudge wanted them to do what?

"Sir, as great as that would be.  Stepping up the training program is not going to help us!  We need to be sure the squad we pick is up for this.  Make sure they know EXACTLY what they are doing."  Hermione stressed, her eyes full of confused anxiousness.

"Minister Fudge, please understand also that while we ARE cooperating with your ministry.  We are NOT working for it!  We have no alliance to any ministry.  When we do form alliances, things get ugly.  So please understand that while we take your concerns to heart we are not legally or morally bound to act on them."  Mags said stiffly from her spot by the window.  Her eyes caught Fudge's and they were ice cold.

"Miss Smythe, Miss Granger.  Surely, you see my logic…"Fudge started.

"Logic?  There is no logic in what you are saying!  There is lunacy!  I am not going to rush the training of rookies who have done nothing more that play duel on the weekends.  Battle is NOT something you can half-ass and get away with Mr. Fudge."  Snarled Mags, right before getting up, "Excuse me.  I need some air." In addition, with that she swept out of Dumbledore's office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags ran down the stairs and out in the light of day.  The wind tousled her hair and made her heavier robes sway in the breeze.  Her eyes glazed over as she was swept up in memories.  The cries of battle and of innocents dying, hexes and curses flying all echoed in her head.  Each vying for supremacy, each trying to best the other.  Her fist clenched, her nails biting harshly into her palm and she never felt the pain.  Her knuckles were white.  Then she heard footsteps behind her.  Without turning, she spoke softly.

"He'll send them all to an early grave, and I want no more blood on my hands."

Hermione put her hand on her shoulder, "Neither do I.  Therefore, we will do it our way.  That is what agreed to do anyway right?  Hand to hand tonight right?"

Mags turned and looked Mione in the eyes, letting her worry show truly for the first time, "See you there."

And with that, she was gone again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver was the first to arrive after dinner.  He was full of nervous energy.  Mags and Mione had not been seen all day and that made a chill run up and down his spine.  The lesson was being held in the Great Hall.  All the tables having been moved to another area.  A side door opened and there was Mags.  Her blonde hair up in a messy bun and clad in old workout clothes – cut off sweat shorts in rich purple and a tank that said, "I can go from witch to bitch in less than a second…"  Her eyes met his and he got a tired smile and a kiss blown in his direction.  She dropped her bag and the water she was sipping and walked over to him.

"Sorry I vanished for a bit today.  Had some things I had to do before tonight." She said softly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What you think a smile and a few words is gonna get you back in my good graces lady?  I am no easy man."  He teased.

"A free massage when class is over and we are…alone?" she tempted with little kisses on his jaw line.

"Okay, that'll work.  But no more running off.  Some of us worry about you baby." 

She gave him a wink and went to start setting up as more people came in.  Ironically, the ever-punctual Hermione was late to a meeting she had called.

"Sorry I am late everyone.  Bins just wouldn't shut up." She said with a grin as she ran up to join Mags at the head of the room.

"Can we have you all get into lines please?  About 10 long would be great.  Everyone hold your arms out to side and stay that far apart from everyone else please.  Thank you."  After leading them through warm ups, Mags looked out over the group.

"Everyone, welcome to hand to hand combat.  You are probably thinking I will never need this!  I have magic this person is crazy.  I am not crazy, you will need this because magic never fixes everything."

Hermione shouted, "Everyone find a sparring partner.  Mags and I cannot have a partner for two reasons.  One, we have to demonstrate, and two we could do you seriously bodily harm if we forgot to hold back.  You have five minutes."

There was a dull roar as people searched out partners.  Mags watched with speculative eyes.  Trying to pick already, to see how they reacted, personality, EVERYTHING.  Mione winked at her boyfriend and then grabbed up Muggle athletic tape and began to tape up her hands.  Mags grabbed two boxes and then walked around and gave everyone a package out of the boxes as Hermione explained them.

"These bags are magical as are some of the contents, although some are Muggle…"she rambled on for a but, demonstrated how to wrap your hands during sparring, the proper uses of the water bottle ("It is not a water gun everyone….  Remember that!"), and then they actually began teaching them how to fight.

The proper way to jab and then dodge, how to deliver an uppercut to the jaw with maximum damage.  The night flew by.  By the time they were excused all 45 that were left were dripping with sweat.  Their wounds being healed as they left for the night.  Mags looked at Mione with a soft smile.

"Maybe we will get lucky this time."

"One can always hope right?" came the dry response.

"Not always Mione, hope is fickle."

"Only to those who are jaded and do not seek it."

"Look who's talking?  Anyway, enough deep thinking for tonight.  I need a shower and I have a massage to give.  Have fun and HAPPY dreams."

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco watched as Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and began looking for him.  He loved the way she had led everyone tonight.  It made her seem larger than life.  He was determined to make the squad if only to protect her while she protected everyone else.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver put his arms around Mags from behind, "Ready pet?"

"You British people can have the oddest nicknames for people.  The French sometimes call themselves 'little cabbages'.  Is this a European thing?"  Mags teased as they left to go to the faculty wing of the school.

"Perhaps, shall we discuss while I get my back rub?"

"Damn you remembered that huh?" and then with a teasing smirk she darted down the hall, "Only if you can catch me!"

With a deep laugh from Oliver, the race was on!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: SO it will not win me a Pulitzer Prize.  I can live with that.  This was typed up in my Art history class when I was SUPPOSED to be looking up Degas.  Anywho, here you go everyone!  Enjoy cause no promises when the next one will be out!


	31. Chapter Twentynine

Author's Note: I KNOW!!  I haven't updated in forever.  I have no excuse except I lost focus on where I wanted this story to go.  But I want to finish it.  I WANT to finish out the second part as I see it in my head.  We shall see how well that works for me huh?

Disclaimer:  I still own nothing Harry Potter oriented.  I own the plot and Mags.  That is it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags stood at Oliver's window that night and stared sightlessly out the window.  Her whole being seemed to be focused on that spot outside of herself.  She wasn't here but she wasn't really gone either.  Oliver woke and reached for her – finding her gone he sat up and watched her.  His eyes taking in her slim frame, her soft eyes and the way she was in limbo.  He got up quietly and went to wrap his arms around her from behind.  

"Where are you love?" he whispered in her ear.  He felt her jerk in his arms.  Then she stiffened before sighing softly and relaxing against him.

"I don't know.  I just was not really here.  I was in another plane of my being.  I think I was almost home." She whispered back.

"Home?  Like back in the states home?" he asked pulling her to the bed and taking her in to keep her warm.

Her eyes flew to his face in disbelief, "Not home is this world.  My soul is immortal.  Only this body is new.  When I say I was almost home I mean the Great Hall of Valhalla.  The home of the Gods and those we deem worthy.  I think I was in the area between this world and the next…like someone wanted me to come home."

Oliver just looked at her, "You mean when this is over you have to go back?"

She shook her head, "No, once this body is used up I have to go home.  But I am all yours till then, and after as well if you would like." She replied sniggling into his arms.

"I am just not used to this.  You are so different from anyone I have ever known.  I want to know everything about you."

Tears made Mags' eyes grow misty, "You are quite possibly the sweetest man I will ever know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mione looked up from her homework when Draco walked into the room.  Her eyes softened as she looked at his tired face and the droop of his shoulders.  What was old hat to her was very hard for some of these people to pick up on.  She got up and silently went to stand behind him and started to rub his shoulders.  He sighed and let her fingers knead into the tense muscles there.

"You were great up there tonight.  Rallying the troops and what not.  Want to talk about the worry in your eyes?" he asked as he put a hand over hers, stilling her fingers.

With a sigh she looked down at him exasperatedly, "Did I ask you to read my thoughts?  It really isn't anything major.  I just have a bad feeling.  Nothing horrible like the world is ending feeling.  Just bad."

"What did Fudge and Dumbledore have to say about last night?"

"Fudge wants us to bump up the training and selection time tables.  WE disagreed of course.  We can't have all of our plans go down the drain now can we?  But I am afraid if he keeps pushing Mags is going to push right back.  If it comes down to it she is more powerful than I am.  She could walk away from all this and I would be screwed."

Draco pulled her around the couch and then into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, "How do you mean screwed.  You are a Valkryie.  You have the power of the Goddesses within you."

"But she is the Heir of Valhalla.  She is the True Valkryie Queen.  I am more like the second runner up.  Much more powerful than any mere wizard or mortal. But still not as strong as her."

Draco looked into her eyes, "And you honestly think she would leave all of us in that kind of a pinch?"

"No, not really.  For all of her faults my cousin really is an amazing person with an overly large and soft heart.  Our memories, she is using them to build a wall up around herself, to protect her heart.  Oliver is making great progress at breaking it down.  But will he be able to convince her to listen to it again?"

Draco looked at her with sad eyes, "And after this battle?  What comes next?"

"I get to chose whether or not I am going to home – To Valhalla.  Mags has no choice.  Her life force is directly tied to Valhalla.  To leave it behind would slowly eat away at her soul and body until she dies a slow painful death." Hermione said slowly, staring into the dancing flames.

"Where does that leave her and Oliver?"

"I don't know.  I think she is going to be heartbroken.  Because she is going to have hurt both of them and leave him behind."

"What if he dies in battle?"

Hermione looked at Draco incredulously, "You think she would allow that to happen?  She will make sure he lives even if she has to leave him, because in her mind she is only a passing fancy to him and she thinks he will move on and be happy."

"And you think?" Draco prompted.

"That he loves her like I love you.  And that it is going to destroy a part of him to be left behind."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags walked through the next day in a haze.  She had lied to Oliver last night.  In a relationship he believed to be based on honesty she had lied to his face.  Once this was over she had to go back.  She didn't have the choice that Hermione had.  In her heart she knew her cousin was going to stay behind and live life as a mortal until her death.  Her friendships on this plane were too strong to be denied.  Not to mention her love for that mortal.  With a sad sight she wandered outside and walked down to the lake.  She could have sworn she had heard Odin calling her last night.  Calling her home to her post at his side.  He was the closest thing she had to a father and she loved him so!  But now having met and fallen in love she hated her duty.  Because though she could lie to her heart her mind knew one basic fact.  Once she had saved the race of men from that horrid snake person – she had to go home.  Her heart and soul was aching for the Valhalla.  This could never be her permanent life.  Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared into the blue abyss of the lake.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione walked through the halls lost in her own thoughts.  What was she to do when the battle was over?  Abandon her post and her family to fulfill her own dreams to stay here with Draco and all of her friends?  Was that so very selfish of her?  To want to be happy seemed like a simple enough of a request.  However, that would leave her believed cousin alone.  And was that fair?  Mags had a hard enough life.  Her heart was so fragile and no one knew of the nights she had wept in Valhalla after bringing a child's soul home to rest.  Or how she fought to keep peace and order in the warrior's heaven.  She was the strongest person she knew.  But she would fly into a rage if Hermione went back just for her.  

On the other hand if she didn't go back, could she live with being a mortal?  Could she give everything up?  For people when it came down to it were just going to leave her.  Her eyes drifted shut and a flood of memories flooded her.  Her and her friends and then later her and Draco.  Then came the memories with Mags.  Her cousin.  Her partner.  Her only remaining family.

Why did it have to get so HARD!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver soared through the air.  For once the freedom and joy he felt in the air, wind in his hair was missing today.  All he could see, feel, was the lost look in her eyes last night.  The way she had gotten up with the sun and stared out the window while she thought he was dead to the world.  He sighed and sent a few choice thoughts up to the heavens on what he thought of them.  How could they send her down here, let him fall for her, and then make him give her up?  Was this some kind of sick joke to them?

He landed thoughtlessly on the bleachers of the Quidditch Pitch.  His eyes took in everything that had once been more important than breath.  Quidditch had been his life.  He had been damn good in his job.  Keepers still got hurt though.  And his damn knee had gotten hurt one time too many to be quick enough for professional play.  When he had come back here to lick his wounds he had no thought beyond that.  He wanted to sulk and cry and scream.  It was as if the world had ended.  Then he ran into Her that first week back.  She had been so different.  She had resisted his every move, his every overture.  Now he knew why.  She was protecting her heart and probably his as well.  But it wasn't as if he had been given a choice in the matter.

And now to find out that she was going to be going back as soon as the final battle was over?  Going back to a place where he couldn't see her or hear her voice whenever he wished?  How was this fair?  Who had he pissed off up there to warrant this?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione finished her walk and ended up back in front of the fire in her Common Room.  She didn't even notice when Draco came into the room and sat next to her.  Her eyes were closed and she was having a mental battle within herself over her choice.

He watched his girlfriend in silence.  He had finally done his homework.  He now knew more about her than she had shared with him.  He knew that she could stay with him and become mortal.  All she needed was Mags' permission and a potion only Mags could make and only Odin himself could bless.  But what would her final choice be?  Eternal life or life with him?

He closed his eyes wearily and let his head fall back onto the couch.  Damn life could suck sometimes!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags watched as Oliver landed and watched him stared off into space occasionally glaring up at the sky.  She smiled sadly, while on the inside she was screaming.  Odin was the closest thing she had to a father.  But right now she would rather be anyone, ANYTHING other than who and what she was.  A girl who had fallen in love.  But she had to sacrifice that love in the name of DUTY.  The potion and blessing that were her cousin's way out was unavailable to her.  She was the only true Heir to Valhalla.  In the unholy event that something happened to Odin she was the next in line to rule over the Immortal planes.  Without her the warrior heaven would vanish and never be seen again.

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree, mentally damning Odin to Loki's hell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore watched later that night as the two young women led the trainees in mock battles with the sparring partners.  The wandered between people and watched them closely.  His eyes momentarily lost their twinkle when he saw the look in their eyes.  This was killing them easier than Hinds blood would have.  He entered the Great hall and stood off to the side and picked up the list.  It already had names crossed out or with stars by them.  The elimination was already beginning.  His eyes swept over the group before him and pride swelled in his chest.  These children were the hopes of the future.  They were the reason he kept going…to give them something to fight for.

Hermione looked up and grinned, "Hello Headmaster.  How are you this fine sweaty night?"

"Doing very well and considering less sweaty than your students seem to be." Dumbledore said with a soft laugh at the sweaty but proud faces in front of him, "I was just stopping by to offer you my best wishes.  You are all making me very proud." And with that and a wink the aging professor was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco held Hermione tight that night as they quietly talked about their day.  Then all of a sudden she sat up and grinned, "You know what?"

"What?  And come back down here.  You are letting the cold air in."

"We need to do something fun tomorrow.  We are both done with our homework and we have no prefect duties or testing tomorrow.  After class lets get out of here for a bit.  I need to get away from the curious looks I keep getting around here."

Draco smirked his old smirk and winked, "Dinner and a trip into Muggle London daring enough for you love?"

"Why Mr. Malfoy I do believe that sounds perfectly perfect."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN:  Okay so I had to brighten it up a bit.  And I did it a bit at the end.  I wanted to get some of the angst out of the way.  So I hope this satisfies some of you.  And if you see my muses tell them to stop making minute changes to the plotline.  Arg…


	32. Chapter Thirty

Author's note: I swear this one will be much happier than my last chapter.  Let's put the depressive state of that one down to life issues.  Here we go!

Disclaimer:  Not mine.  Only Mags and the plot are.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione woke up in the morning and her mind went into action.  They had final quizzes to determine head boy and girl next week.  And not major assignments that were not properly finished and filed waiting to be turned in.  Draco had no Quidditch practice and the next prefect meeting was tomorrow.  Slipping silently out of bed and into her weekend Muggle clothing she slipped out and darted to the Headmasters office.  After all, why break the rules when you could just bend them to suit your needs?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags sat up and ran her fingers through Oliver's hair.  He was so peaceful when he slept.  His brow was unfurrowed and he didn't have to worry about her seeing the worry his eyes were always trying to hide.  She smiled and sent an owl to Dumbledore.  These two teachers were taking a sick day.  Wasn't it just awful that had given each other a cold an had to stay in bed all weekend?  Not that he would be complaining.  After all, they needed ther rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco woke up to hear Hermione in the bed humming to herself and a note from her on her pillow next to him.

'Draco~ Get up and ready.  We are going to Muggle London for the weekend.  My parents want to get to know you better and I want you to get to know the other side of me better.  Anyway…HURRY!

~Mione'

His trademark smirk slid from his face.  Her father wanted to get to know him better?  No good could come from this.  None at all…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver awoke to a much happier sight.  His girlfriend grading essays.  Most men hated it when their significant others brought work home – even more when they brought it into bed.,  But her mind was so exciting to him.  Her view of everything so different from his.  The way she taught made him excited.  Hell if she had taught potions to him he probally would be better at them than he was.  Who was he kidding?  If she had been his potions professor all hell would have broken lose.

"Hey easy lady.  Do we have plans for the rest of the day?" he said sitting up and stretching.

"Do all you British love run on sentences?  When I say three feet I was I was rather hoping for more than three feet of the same sentence.  And ugh, this is so getting a 75%.  Plans?  Nope.  Oh wait!  I did owl Dumbledore and inform him that our 'extra-carricular' activities have given us both a cold that should keep us in all weekend." She said winking at him over the edge of the paper that now that he looked at it was covered in red marks and slashes.

"Which house?" he asked plucking it from her hands and looking it over.

"Gryffindor.  Which is surprising.  Normally they at least try harder for me because of the Hermione factor."

"Isn't it he Yoko factor?  And doesn't that usually apply to music groups?" he teased kissing the tip of her nose.

"Picky picky…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione tapped her toe impatiently waiting for Draco.  Her properly stylishly faded jeans were riding low on her hips and her long sleeve t-shirt was tantalizingly snug.  His Slytherin hoodie was firmly tied around her wait and her Doc Marten shoes were gleaming from a fresh shine.  Her hair was up in a messy bun and her nails were drumming on a coffee table.

"And he claims he always has to wait for me?  I beg to differ on that one…" she muttered with a roll of her eyes as he finally exited his room with a duffle and a coat.

"You think waiting ten minutes is bad?  I wait 30-45 for you love." He teased back kissing her lips, "She we go?"

"Yes we shall.  Flooing is the only way to get to my parents house.  And when we get there I can finally show you my baby!" and after saying the 'B' word she stepped into the green flame and shouted  "Granger Home!"

"Did she just say…  Granger Home!" and with that he disappeared.  Only to land in a very nice living room and see his lady being hugged to death by the man he recognized as her father.  This was still not going to be good.

"So you are the young man our dear Hermione has fallen in love with." Came a calm voice from his right.  He turned and smiled at her mother.

Hermione's father looked up and narrowed his eyes at what he considered to be an interloper in his time with his daughter.  He was just not good enough for his little girl.  His brother would roll over in his grave if he knew that this young person was thinking about touching Hermione.

"Hello again Sir. Thank you for inviting me into your home this weekend." Draco said politely and stuck out his hand for a shake.

Mr. Granger looked at him and cursed inwardly.  Why did he have to be so damn polite?  Couldn't he have some sort of behavior issue to hate him for?  "You are welcome Draco.  Please feel free to make yourself at home.  Mione would you like to show your young man to the quest room?"

Hermione looked at her father with grateful eyes and pulled Draco up the stairs to the guest room.  Which was right next door to her room, coincedence?  He thought not.

"No naughty thoughts Mr. Malfoy my parents suite is not too far away and I want them to like you.  Not hate and loathe you for defiling their daughter under their own roof." She teased ass she watched him walk around her room.  He paused and picked up a picture of four adults.  They were holding a baby that looked similar to Hermione.

"That would be my birth parents and Mags' folks.  Back when the times were happy and no one realized what Mags and I were." Hermione whispered, taking the picture from him, "but no sad thoughts tonight!  What would you like to do first?  My parents are going out like they do every Friday and we have time to do whatever you would like."

"I want to meet this baby of yours.  I didn't see any toys…" Draco started nervously.

Hermione looked confused and then it dawned her he was thinking of a REAL baby.  Not her nickname for her car.  "Honey I think we need to talk, but follow me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver grinned and pulled Mags closer as they took a quiz in one of her magazines.  Half eaten junk food lay around them and teacups lay forgotten on nightstands.  Countless owls were in a pile by the window.  This was the perfect way to spend a weekend.  Especailly when your lady tended to get called away out of the country every now and then due to the fact she had to escort souls to the Valhalla.  This quiet personal time was nice and private.

"Honey go and grab that stack of owls will you?  I just realized some of them might actually be important."

With a world-weary sigh Oliver hauled himself over to the window.  When he turned on his bad leg it made a sickening cracking noise.  Mags looked at him and hid a giggle behind her hand.  "DO not even go there you impudent wench."

"Wench?  Did you honestly just call me a wench?  You putz!" Mags laughed even harder.

"Putz?  You immortal American types are certainly bizarre!" Oliver teased back sliding back under the covers and tossing the mail at her as he reached for the crossword puzzle in People magazine.

"I am stuck on 10 Across.  You should know it – aren't all you Europeans Jerry Lewis Fans?" she asked as she started to open her mail.

"That would the French.  We British have Monty Python thank you very much."

"And that is better how?  And who is Monty Python?"

"Blasphemous woman!!  Get up!  WE have a mission."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione sped down the road in her shiny silver BMW convertible.  Her eyes laughing behind her sunglasses at the glowering Draco next to her.

"It's not funny you twit." He said, "When do I get to drive?"

"After you take a driving class with a doddering old man who keeps trying to cop a feel every five minutes and then a test with a nitpicking member of the Department of Transportation.  Who will then either pass or fail you.  If you pass you too will get a bad picture taken and put on this driving pass.  Then you may drive my baby.  Until then you are strictly on passenger status." Hermione said pulling over to fill up the car.

"How do I go about getting this driving class started.  It does not sit well with me to have my girlfriend drive me all over constantly." Draco said climbing out ands stretching in the early spring day.  Hermione smiled up at him.

"Then you can pay for the petrol.  That is sure to salve your pride." Hermione said pushing him towards the building, "And if you would grab me a soda as well.  You are so sweet."

Draco wandered off muttering under his breath about pushy girlfriends who should watch themselves this close to the end of the year.  Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her cell phone with a wink in Draco's direction, she dialed her mother's cell phone.

"Mum?  I have a question for you…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags sat straight up – her eyes went wide.  Her hands started to shake.  Her ring was warming up.  This was not good.  This was very not good.  There was danger somewhere around either her or Hermione.  She looked over at the catnapping Oliver and slipped out of bed silently.  Her hands shakily pulled on a sweatshirt and she slid soundlessly out of the portrait hole.  She darted up to the top of the astronomy tower and opened a hidden door.  Whipping up a quick potion and speaking over it a long forgotten tongue – before her in the tiny cauldron the mists parted.  Third eye her great aunt ninny! Then her heart stopped.  There slipping into the lowest dungeon/basement of the school was a small contingent of Death Eaters.  Led by a robed figure who turned suddenly and seemed to look right at her.  With red snake like eyes.

She thrust herself forward and ran towards Dumbledore's office at full speed.  This was not good!  Not good at all!  This was WAY to early!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione saw Fawkes fly towards them at the park where they had stopped for lunch.  The beautiful phoenix dropped a letter into her hand and immediately turned and left again.  Hermione tore it open and Draco moved behind her to read over her shoulder.

'_Hermione – WE need you and Malfoy back NOW.  Move up attack plans to ASAP.  They are here!'_

Hermione's heart stopped beating and then sped like a mad thing when it started. They were nowhere near being ready.  This was very not good!  This was nowhere on her plan of attack.  Why couldn't evil ever stick to a organized plan?

"We have to go Draco.  I am sorry our weekend away got interrupted.  WE need to get back to Hogwarts NOW." With that she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.  And dragged im back to her car with a quick steps and troubled eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at Hogwarts, deep below the actual school.  Two red eyes looked at a picture of Hermione and Mags.  They narrowed and seemed to blaze even brighter until they fell on a flask of thick red blood.

"I will have victory ladies.  It all comes back to blood in the end…"


	33. Chapter Thirty One

Author's Note:  Okay here it is.  The second to last chapter of Lessons.  I hope everyone is ready for what is going to be coming.  If there are any memories they will be italicized.  And I hope you all like this as much as I do!

Disclaimer:  For those of you have not gotten the point yet.  I do not now nor have I ever owned Harry Potter.  I only own Mags and the plotline.  Thank you, please do not sue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags ran full out back to her suite where Oliver was still asleep.  That was, he was asleep until she came crashing into the room like the devil was at her heels.  His eyes shot open and took in the worry etched in every line of her face.  

"Mags, sweetheart, what is going on?  Stop and breathe and tell me what is going on." He said grabbing her and forcing her to stop and look at him.  When her eyes met his though he almost wished hadn't looked.  They seemed like endless pools of fear and worry.  

  
"They brought the fight to us.  We thought we had time.  We thought that we were in control of this situation.  Damn him…!" she said pulling away and pulling on her Valkyrie robes over her sweatpants and long-sleeved t-shirt.

"What does that mean.  Damn it Margaret – you have to talk to me or I can't help you!" he shouted pulling on his own clothing and robes.

She whirled around her eyes full of an emotion he couldn't name, "Don' you get it yet Oliver?  When it comes right down to it… You cannot help me.  It will come down to Hermione and me and that is when you and all the others will have to back off.  You are mortal and I will not risk you!"

"When will you get that I love you and I will not risk you?  Damn it woman I thought I had gotten through to you I wasn't going anywhere.  Like it or not I am in the running for your squad, and like it or not I will be at your side even if I am not chosen." Oliver snarled back at her, desperately trying to get her to see his true emotion on the topic they had danced around for months.

Her eyes went sad, "Oliver, I know you love me.  I hope you know I adore you.  It is not wise for me to have these emotions for you.  They can cloud my judgment.  I cannot die.  DO you not understand that?  Well, I can – but I doubt he has any of it at all.  It is very rare and all."

By this time they were walking towards the Prefects Common Room to await Hermione and Draco.  He grabbed her arm and made her stop, "so then the myth is true?"

"Yes the myth is true, but like I said – It is doubtful he has any at all.  And it does take quite a bit of it to be lethal.  Even if he does have any."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~\

Hermione quickly hugged her parents and flooed back to her common room.  TO see Mags and Oliver already there and in an argument that seemed to have been going on for a bit when she arrived.  She raised an inquiring eyebrow at Mags as she darted up the stairs to change into more official robes.  Draco was not far behind her and looked at Oliver with questions in his eyes.  Obviously not liking the answers he got he turned to Mags.

"Okay, what the bloody hell is going on here?" He asked, crossing he arms and trying to look more intimidating than worried.

Mags just smiled and sighed, "Nothing you need to worry about just yet Mr. Malfoy.  After all Dumbledore has not yet seen our list.  And you are not officially or unofficially involved yet.  So why don't you and Oliver just sit tight and let Mione and I worry about it for the time being."

"Because he is a nosey prat who loves me and is worried.  You have a nosey and worrying prat of your own." Hermione supplied as she came back down the stairs in her jeans, sweatshirt and robes.  Her face was showing worry and genuine confusion at the closed look in Mags' eyes.

"No mortals will fight until they have to.  Hermione I am not going to go through that again I thought you understood that.  We have idea what is even going on.  All I want to do tonight is to get a map from Dumbledore and do some snooping.  ON OUR OWN.  Trust us guys we will go faster alone." Mags said, seeming to close herself off totally from everyone.  Hermione narrowed her eyes at her cousin.  This was unusual for her.  She was all about safety and not taking unnecessary risks before you had to.  But to shut down this early?  What the hell was going on in her mind?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags could tell Hermione was trying to see why she was shutting down early.  She was in love damn it.  In love with a mortal.  At least the last man to have captured her heart was a demi-god.  And lived an extended lifetime and was harder to kill than most mortals.  This one was so very killable.  In her minds eye she could see him falling in battle and her not being able to stop it.  And there was no words to describe the terror she felt in her hear tat that thought.  She would NOT go through that hell again.  And Oliver would live to see a world after Voldemort.  On her honor he would.  Even if it meant he would hate her at the end of it all – he would be alive.

Her green eyes looked straight at the two men in front of her and they narrowed, "Listen boys, the squad will be announced tomorrow so until then just stay away from all of this alright?  We don't have time to save your butts and save the world."

Hermione had to agree with Mags on that one, "She has a point guys.  I hate to say it but I think you two should just rest up tonight and check out the list tomorrow at breakfast." And with that they slipped out the door.  Mags muttered a quick sealing spell and they were gone.

"You could have handled that better.  Where the hell are your people skills here woman?" Mione asked as they made their way to Dumbledore's office, "And since when do you get this cold this early?"

She whirled to face her right outside of his office door, "Listen to me very closely.  I said none would die this time and I meant it.  He might hate me by the end of this but he will be alive to do so.  And if I must I will give him up.  I will have to eventually anyway…you know that."

Dumbledore suddenly appeared in front of them.  His normally happy eyes were dimmed with worry and caution.  He opened the door for them and they spent the next three hours going over maps of the school, even calling Snape to go over the layout of the dungeons, and the low underbelly of the school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco paced the Prefect Common Room and glared at Oliver, "She is YOUR girlfriend, couldn't you figure out how to get us out of here so we can help them?"

Oliver sighed and looked at Draco with an annoyed gaze, "You are severely deluded Mr. Malfoy if you think for a moment Mags would give me the slightest hint as to how to escape from here.  I am willing to be that it was her and not your Hermione who sealed us here to begin with."

"You are as daft as you look!  Of course it was she!  Hermione would think that we would do as we are told because it is the right and honorable thing to do and trust us.  Your girlfriend obviously knows men better than mine."

The two faced off for a bit then they heard several attempts to open the door.  Followed by a short argument and then a voice that sound like Ginny saying the password, "See I told you boys.  Mags would think I would be on her side and not put my voice in the block."

Oliver and Draco looked at Ginny, who grinned smugly.  Her eyes dancing at them, she turned smartly on her heel and walked towards Dumbledore's Office, "Well?  Aren't we going to track them down and butt in like we always do?"

Harry and Ron grinned at each other and then looked at Draco and Oliver.  Then as a group they headed off to find them.  To help them.  To do something other than sit and wait.  Because sitting and waiting was the most painful thing one could do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags looked up at Hermione and rolled her eyes, "They got out and are looking for us.  If they give us away…"

"They won't.  If The Trio has any experience in anything it is sneaking around in the dark hallways of this school and not getting caught.  Let's say it is a habit we have picked up over the years here at Hogwarts.  That and brewing potions that we aren't supposed to know exist." Hermione teased back softly as she slipped silently down the hall, going lower and lower into the school's dungeon system.

Mag's looked up at her from her crouching position on the ground.  Her green eyes seemed to cut through the darkness of the halls.  Her teeth flashed white as she smiled.  Then she shut off her emotions again and they continued on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Ron looked at the Marauders Map and then at each other in confusion.  Why were they moving deeper and deeper into the dungeon system of the school?  This didn't make any sense whatsoever.  Hermione hated the dungeons.  Then they felt a presence over their shoulder.

"Well hell Mags.  Those decoys do work very well."

Ron jumped five feet in the air, "Hermione – do not DO that!!  I thought we went over that second year!"

Hermione just softly chuckled and stepped into the torchlight, "But Ron you look so funny when you jump that high!  I just had to."

"And maybe next time we go skulking through the halls of Hogwarts we can bring a marching band so that everyone knows where we are." Came a wry tone from the shadows as Mags stepped out into the light.

"W-We want to help you two.  This is our fight too and we have the right to be here." Harry said stepping forward, "We have the right to go along with you."

"You are either a very brave man or a very foolish one to get snippy with me when you are in the wrong Mr. Potter.  Going on what I know of you – I will say you are both."

Green eyes warred with green eyes and finally Mags raised her hands in mock defeat, "Pardon me from trying to keep everyone safe.  If you all would like to join us feel free, but stay silent and in the shadow.  I really do not want to have to save the world and any of you at the same time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wormtail looked at the flask of thick red blood and grew more and more nervous.  This stuff was like a homing beacon for them to focus on, "My Lord are you sure it is wise to have this right where we are."

Voldemort looked at the man as if he was as daft as he looked, "We want them to find us.  To come to us.  Even now they are scouring the school for signs of us.  Hoping to get the advantage.  Hoping to catch us off guard.  We will always have the upper hand as long as we have this.  This will bring them to their knees in front of me."

"But Sire, what if they destroy it?"

"That is your job Wormtail – to make sure they don't."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione and Mags searched for a while longer and then called it off.  In truth Hermione wanted to talk to her cousin and see if she couldn't crack that ice coating she had around her at the moment.  There had to more to it than what she was letting on.  Either that or her cousin had changed more than she had realized over the years.  But that wasn't to be tonight.  It was if Mags just vanished into thin air.  Oliver looked at Hermione with confused eyes.  She went up to her old friend and hugged him.  She had no words of comfort for him.  Because those would be lies and she refused to lie to her friends – especially now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione sat in her dorm room that night and watched the sunrise.  She just couldn't sleep.  She was on an edge so thin she could almost feel herself slipping.  Her eyes shot to her door as Draco entered her room and just stood in her doorway for a moment.  His eyes seemed to be taking in every inch of her and committing her to memory as if he would never see her again.  Then he came over and joined her on her window seat and together they greeted the new day.  And then with a soft kiss Mione got up and got ready for breakfast.  And the beginning of the War.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver sat at the faculty table and smiled at the student.  His eyes kept flickering over to HER seat and then to Dumbledore.  Once everyone was here except for Hermione and Mags.  Then Dumbledore stood and raised his hands for silence.

"Attention everyone.  What we have always feared is becoming a reality.  Hogwarts is being sought after to be attacked, and so therefore we are turning the matter over to Ms. Granger-Smythe and Ms. Granger.  And the following students they picked to be on the elite squad.  Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hannah Abbot, Lavender Brown, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ryan Bogard, Blaise Zabini, Harold Conklin, Joy Clearent, Dean  Thomas, Seamus Finnegan,  Neville Longbottom, Severus Snape, Parvarti Patil, Padma  Patil.  These are those who were accepted into the Elite squad to stay and defend Hogwarts.  The rest of you will be evacuated with in the week to a new location." Dumbledore said solemnly as the Great Doors opened to reveal Hermione and Mags.  They walked quickly down the main causeway to the front of the hall and after a quick discussion Mags stepped forward.

"Hello everyone.  Remember when I said that it would all be okay in the end?  Well, I am standing by that statement.  As of five minutes ago, all of your parents so far seem to think you are safer with Dumbledore and I agree.  Those of you selected for the squad, I thank you for offering your assistance and this is your last chance to back out.  No hard feelings if you do." Silence filled the hall and she smiled, "I am glad to see all of you are so steadfast in your loyalty to this school.  Now here comes the part no one is going to like to hear."

Mione stepped forward and smiled winningly at everyone, "Here it is.  Once you leave here, if you are being evacuated, you must cut all ties to the school.  It is the only way for it too work.  For us to concentrate and win this thing we can't be worrying about all of you.  So please, we will come and get you all when it is over – please remember that.  We will be coming for you."

"Now if you all will go to your house common rooms – we will be starting the evacuation after lunch." And with that Mags turned to leave.

"Margaret Michelle Smythe.  Stop right there.  WE have to answer their questions." Hermione snapped, her patience waning with her relative.

"They know all they need to know.  Anything else could do them more harm than good.  I have nothing more to say."

"Damn it!  What happened to you?  You used to have a heart at times like this and do everything you could to make it easier – why are you making this seem so damn hard all of a sudden?" Mione demanded, not caring they were airing this in the Great Hall in front of everyone, "You used to have a heart.  Now I can see why people could call you an Ice Queen.  Can't you see the fear?  We have to help them understand…"

"No heart?  Understand?  How can I help them understand hate?  Blind unbending hate at that! I don't even understand so how am I supposed to help anyone else understand.  All I know is that there will be no more blood on my hands.  I was against involving anyone from the beginning because I care about them all too damn much to see anyone killed or hurt.  And you say I have no heart?  Better to have no heart at all than to have it used against me.  My emotions are involved and that could be deadly." Mags said as she whipped around to face her cousin.

"So you would rather run than love?  That is not the cousin I know and love.  You aren't her anymore.  I don't know if I want to know this person in front of me." Hermione returned her eyes cold.

"Run?  Is that what I am doing?  And here I thought I was fighting evil and watching innocent people die all around me.  YOU get a choice Hermione.  I don't.  When this over I have to guide the souls back and you get to stay here and establish order.  You get to stay here with those you love while I have to give it all up for DUTY.  I hate that word and the way it feels on my tongue.  But I have it nonetheless.  So if everyone hates me after this is all over?  I will at least make sure they are alive to hate me.  It is not that I do not love, but I love too damn much more than I should!" Mags yelled right before turning and running from the Hall.  Hermione watched her go and then waved as she ran off after her.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Here it is.  I hope you all like it as much as I do.  Let me know what you think!  


	34. Chapter Thirty Two

Author's Note: I have a confession to make.  I don't know for sure if this is the last chapter of my pride and joy here or not.  I would like to think it is…but we shall see how far my muses will allow me to go before they go on strike against me.

Disclaimer:  I have nothing worth suing me over.  Unless you want my car, college loans or any outstanding library fines I might have at the university library…  But all the same, all I own is the plot and Mags.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All that kept echoing in Oliver's ears was, '_I have to leave, and I have no choice besides my DUTY!_'  She was going to abandon what they had over some age-old duty?  She was going to leave him.  Had known she was going to have to leave him from the beginning.  Did she honestly think that he deserved to have the woman he loved leave him like that?  What had he ever done to deserve that?

Draco heard the roughness of emotion in Mag's voice but before he could run after Hermione and Mags he was rounded up by Snape and taken to a room off of the Great Hall to be sworn in as Aurors of the Elite.  Then he saw the white robes that were being issued and it all hit home for him.  This was it.  This is what was going to happen very soon.  There would be a battle and some of them might not come back from this. Then there was an odd popping noise and Mags was in the room quietly talking to Dumbledore and then her eyes met his.  Instead of the twinkle he was used to seeing in the spunky potions mistress they were cool, calm, and very weary.  They spoke of someone who had seen too much war and blood, but was resigned to it.

Then the noise came again and this time Mione was in the room.  She looked all over and then her warm brown eyes landed on him as he pulled on his new robe.  She smiled softly and came over to stand in front of him, "I new this would look better on you than Death-Eater black." She whispered in his ear as she straightened it out along his shoulders.

"Did you now?  Well, thank you for telling me that, now care to fill me in on what Mags' little tantrum was about earlier?" Draco said pulling her closer to him to savor her warmth as long as he could.  Her light airy spring day scent carried up to his nose and filled his senses with calm happy thoughts and feelings.

Mags stood up and cleared her throat and motioned everyone in closer.  Her demeanor changed, from one of weary acceptance to that one would associate with a general of an army.

"Hello again everyone.  Here is what is going to happen.  We will attack tonight at Midnight.  It is confirmed that Voldemort has Hinds blood in his possession.  This is a problem I had not foreseen.  You see Hinds Blood is the only thing that can kill Hermione and myself.  We do not know how much he has or how he intends to use it.  Hermione is now handing out packets with the spells and charms that we think you will most likely need.  If in doubt do not curse them or try and capture them.  Kill them.  I am not saying this to be cruel or sound cold.  But they will not show any mercy towards you if you are captured.  SO do not show them any." Mags said looking out over them.  Then something in her eyes changes.  It was if something in them broke.

Mione noticed this and stood up to finish what her cousin could not say, "Should that happen. Should the most unthinkable happen and you are captured.  We leave no one behind.  We will come and get you.  We will not leave you there to die at their hands.  On this we give you our word.  And if the even more unthinkable thing should happen and you fall tonight, you will be taken to the Valhalla and find the peace I know many of you can't find in this world."

Harold Conklin, a Seventh Year Hufflepuff, "Where are they located?"

"Down in the Dungeon system of the school.  They are roughly three miles below the school.  Now, we want to keep them there and keep them out of the school above them.  They are limited in movement and space down there and we want to keep it that way." Snape said allowing Mags and Mione time to control their emotions once again.

"You all will be given swords.  Hermione and I have special ones.  This is very important.  If you see a sword on the ground and it is glowing pale blue or celery green color – DO NOT TOUCH IT!  These are very…powerful swords and will cause you physical and mental pain should you try and use them." Mags said wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Taking that out of circle talk, they are weapons forged in the Valhalla and are not meant for mortals to touch." Hermione teased, trying to get a smile out of her cousin.

"Well if you want to make it simple for them to understand you could phrase it that way I suppose…" Mags replied with a hint of twinkle in her eyes, "Now here is what I am required by the ministry – fools that they are—to say … "You are going into a perilous fight within the next 24 hours you are required to fill out a will, write your next of kin and inform them of this and to defend the ministry."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Due to the fact the ministry doesn't believe us that Voldemort is beneath us as we speak – we will not be defending the ministry.  They can defend themselves.  Any questions?  No?  If you do think of any eel free to owl either Mags or myself at any point.  And sleep.  I know you feel like you can't but fall asleep in battle is a good way to get yourself killed.  That and Mags will have an eternity to tease you about it.  And she will."

"I have one, why did Mags say she had to leave when this is over.  I thought she was talking over for Snape next year?" Came Oliver's voice from the back.  Several others echoed his question.  Mags met his gave unflinchingly and sighed.

"I have a duty to the Valhalla.  My life energy is tied to it.  I have been down here, in the mortal world to the point where the Valhalla is suffering.  One this is over – I have to go home to the Valhalla.  I have no choice; I have a duty to all the souls that reside there.  So once I open the portal and Mione and I gather the spirits, she will be officially in charge down here.  I intend on returning, but I don't know when.  Or if it would be in any of your lifetimes." Mags said, her eyes growing dull again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voldemort paced impatiently.  That damn Valkryie had been spotted spying hours ago.  Where was the damn attack?  He had heard of their tactics but this was unheard of for them to put off a battle.  Especailly when she now knew they had Hinds blood.  He had pans for that hinds Blood…. very definite plans.  The bony iridescent hands rubbed together thoughtfully and the red eyes began to glow in a more sinister fashion.  After tonight there would be no more Valhalla or Valkryie's to protect the mortal world. Tonight the world was his.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco had no next of kin to write to.  Hell his father was probably down with Voldemort planning the fight strategy!  His will?  Everything, the money everything was split between his mother and his grandmother.  That had already been drawn up.  So now all he wanted was a few hours alone with his girlfriend before all hell broke lose in Hogwarts.  He smiled as she breezed into the Common Room.  

"Come with me Malfoy.  We have a test to take before the war begins.  I want to know who wins this part – don't you?" Hermione said motioning him to follow with a smirk on her lips.  

When they entered they saw Cho and Justin were already there and waiting.  Mags was there but she did not look pleased.  Her eyes were worried as she looked at the clock and then at Cho and Mione understood.  Cho had not been chosen and only had a limited time before she had to be back at Ravenclaw to be evacuated.  

"We have one hour before Ms. Chang must go.  This test is only 45 minutes long and Ms. Smythe over here had graciously offered to help me grade so that we know beforehand who the Heads are for next year." Snape said handing out the exams.  Mags rolled her eyes at his drama and once everyone was going on the tests, she had the map out and she and Snape were hard at work.

Time seemed to fly by and soon the prefects were chewing on their nails as Mags and Snape graded and evaluated the exams.  Then they went into his office and compared results.  Coming back out Mags had a blank face; even her eyes gave nothing away.  Snape had on his usual scowl.  Also giving nothing away.

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger.  I am sure you will do very well as the Heads next year."

Mags winked and offered her hand to shake to the two of them then hugged Cho and Justin.  Then she waited while Cho said good-bye to everyone and escorted her back to the Ravenclaw dorms.

"Oh, Mione me love?  I will oversee the Evacuation.  Stay with Draco and rest okay?" Mags said right before she was about to exit the room.

"What about you?  Don't you need time with Oliver?" Mione asked afraid of the answer.

"No, he has made his feelings on my place in this clear.  Like I told you last night.  I don't care if he hates me at the end of this.  But he will live to se the end of it." And with that the portrait closed behind her and Cho with a kind of ironic finality.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco and Hermione lay on the couch in front of the fireplace in their common room.  Then holding hands they walked up and curled up together on her bed.  Like they had for so many nights.  And still not a word was spoken.  Even though they thought sleep would never find them, it did and soon they dozed together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Owls left and returned to Hogwarts.  Letters and wills left and replies and tearstained letters returned.  Mags watched it all from her perch on top of the tallest tower.  Her eyes dry of tears.  The evacuation was complete.  The terrified students were safely in a place no one could find them.  After all she had entrusted them to the man she considered a father in the spiritual sense.  And who would look for mortals in Valhalla?

Her thoughts turned to Oliver and pain filled her eyes.  She had hoped he would understand her point of view.  Understand why she had to distance herself from her emotions.  Why she had to be the way she was.  It was all so very painful.  This war that never should have happened.  The pain of loving and then losing him.  Not to death or someone else.  But losing him to her duty.  TO her birthright was horrid to swallow.  That was when the tears came.  They flowed down her cheeks like rivers of crystal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver flew like hell was at his heels.  He had to escape the thoughts in his mind.  But the damn things kept following him.  Her eyes, her kiss, the way her voice would break when she mentioned anyone not making it through the War to come.  The look in everyone's eyes when they realized she might never come back.  The look in Hermione's eyes when she said that.  They way his heart had shattered in that very instant.  The anger in her eyes when he had found her last night.  Damn it!  He wanted them gone!  And yet the memories returned again and again.  And so he flew faster and faster…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Time seemed to fly and soon it was ten o'clock at night.  Oliver awoke to hear someone in his room.  He opened his eyes to see Mags in there.  She was placing a letter next to his bed and then with an odd pop she was gone.  He went over and picked it up, tore open the envelope and read.

'_Dear Oliver~ what can I say?  Falling in love was not in the cards for me.  I never meant to hurt or abandon you.  I never meant to make you hate me.  I just am doing what I have to do.  But remember this, I love you.  More than I should.  I would marry you tomorrow if I could.  I can only guess that is what the ring in your drawers with my name on it was for.  But as you can see now it would never work out.  I can't stay in this realm forever…it would slowly eat away at my soul.  Since you are my soul…I can't cause you more pain than I already have.  So I give you this on my honor.  You WILL live to see this finished Oliver Wood.  And then you will never have to see me again.  Unless you want to.  Hermione can tell you how to find me if something should happen and you actually do want to see me.  I adore you, you fool!  Remember that!_

_Yours Always ~ Margaret Michelle Granger-Smythe_

With a growl Oliver crumpled up the paper and threw it against the wall.  Damn her to hell!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione kissed a still sleeping Draco and went to stand by the window.  She looked out over the moonlit grounds and she prayed.  Prayed like she had never prayed before.  To Odin and to all the other gods she had ever heard of.  To let this work tonight.  Because otherwise she didn't know if she could go through this again.

Then she felt a pair of arms go around her waist and she smiled and leaned back into his embrace.  She let Draco comfort her.  And take some of the worry off of her shoulders.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags was sitting at the entrance to the Dungeons when everyone showed up.  She had a mildly annoyed look on her face, when they looked around to see Aurors there.  Adult trained Aurors.  Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Mags.

"Guess what everyone!  The ministry pulled its head out of its nether regions and decided to send back up.  Wasn't that sweet?" Mags said with an edge to her voice and a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

With a motion of her hand she headed down the hallway.  The students and Aurors falling in behind her with Hermione taking up the final position.  Silence and tension grew as they filtered down deeper and deeper into Hogwarts itself.  TO the surprise of everyone except Mags they soon came to a balcony area that looked out over a deeper cavern.  Looking over the edge found about 45 death eaters.  Mags looked back over everyone and made a movement with her hand for them to spread out.  Then her eyes met Hermione's and they both began to smile.  But it was not a pleasant smile.  It was far from anything joyful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver went to kneel by her side and slipped a box into her robe pocket.  He whispered, "I have something to ask you when this is all over." Into her ear.

Mags' eyes flew to meet his and she nodded numbly, and then kissed him hard.  Mione raised her eyebrows and grinned.  Then, Mags raised her wand; "Avada Kedvra!" and the first casualty fell to the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What followed was two days of fighting.  Blood and pain.  Fire and ice.  Mags and Hermione battled and battled.  The elite proved the honor time and time again.  And none of them fell that first day.  Then Justin died when a cavern collapsed on him.  Harold Conklin was Avedaed not too long into the second day.  The Aurors sent by the ministry seemed to be in shock at how fast ther numbers dwindled.  Harry and Voldemort were avoiding each other.  Until Mags pulled Harry aside.

"Your wand is, shall we say, allergic to the Snake Guy right?  Here use this one instead." She pressed her wand into his hand with a smile at the look on his face, "This is the oldest wand in existence.  It is my wand.  You can hex the hell out him without any…. backlash shall we say?"

Harry gulped, "But won't this leave you…."

"Defenseless?  Not quite.  I can still use this in a pinch.  Besides, I still have to find that damn hinds blood.  Now go and kill that thing before he beats you to it and you die." With that she pushed him back out into the action and she darted back out in the opposite direction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver watched as Mags vanished into what seemed like thin air abut was really a cavern on the lowest level of the battle area.

Mags entered and muttered under her breathe about poor choice of evil lair as she searched the last area she could think of for the damned Hinds blood.  Then she saw Wormtail and the one thought going through her mind was – BINGO!

Mione was busy battling with a particularly good Death Eater when she looked down and saw Draco dueling with this father.  She knew he had been dreading this and decided enough was enough, "Finis!" and hers was gone and she went down to cover Draco's back.  After Mags had to be all right, didn't she?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mags was currently far from all right.  She was dueling with Wormtail who – rightfully fearing for his life, was better than anticipated with his dueling skill.  Then the world went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry felt the wand in his hands and smiled.  He could feel the power in it and that made him feel safe.  That and Mags had trusted him to save everyone…at least from the really almost dead wizard with the inferiority complex.  He grinned as that last phrase went through his mind.  She had called him that during a training session.  He would not let her or anyone else down, now all he had to was find him.  Did they all have to wear the same color robes?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pain filled her body as she felt the slow drip of something into open wounds.  She opened one eye to see thick red blood dripping into several wounds on her arms and at least on her leg.  Her mouth was dry and her body felt like it was on fire from the inside out.  Mags closed her eyes and will her sword to her hand.  Praying there still enough strength for that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Father I never wanted it to come to this.  I never wanted it to be this way between us.  But you chose this.  Not me." Draco said right before he leveled his wand at his father and said in a clear strong voice, "FINIS!" and then watched as his father fell lifelessly to the ground.  He felt a small hand on his shoulder.  He couldn't turn and look at her yet.  So he simply placed his hand on hers and squeezed as they paused for just a moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I have been looking for you boy." Voldemort sneered as he finally appeared before Harry.

"Why?  TO make some caustic remark on how I ruined your life?  Haven't we done that bit already?  Now I have something new to show you…" and with that Harry whipped out the other wand, "See this wand can kill you with no backlash or anything bad happening to me.  Isn't that handy?"

Voldemort made a noise in the back of his throat and lunged at Harry with a wand at the ready.  Harry said the words he had wanted to say since he was 11 years old.  Since he had found out the truth.  Now he had the wand to do it with and he said clearly, "In vengeance for my parents and everyone else you have killed.  Avada Kedvra!" and Voldemort screamed a nonhuman scream as he fell for the last time.  Then Harry felt a whoosh of magic around him and saw that a sword was flying through the air to a cave in the back of the main floor level.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione saw her sword flying towards the cave and her face went white.  Mags hated using it…she was in trouble and probably all alone if she knew her at all.  She ran towards the cave cursing what was left of the Death Eaters as she ran.  Draco and Oliver were hot on her heels.  When she got there it was something she had never thought to see.  

Mags was bleeding from several wounds, but what scared her was the blood dripping INTO her.  She could smell the Hinds blood from here.  This was so not good.  But there was her sword.  Deeply imbedded into Wormtail.  Just then there was a violent shudder and the bonds fell off and Mags looked up with fire in her eyes.  Mione grinned through her tears.

"Too late for righteous anger Mags.  They are all in Azkaban or dead.  Even ol' Wormy over here."

Mags sluggishly rose to her feet only to fall to her knees, the Hinds blood was eating away at her from her veins out, "But they still might win, send me home Mione.  Before anyone sees me like this."

"But Oliver…"

"I will be back, I have to get home.  I will be back damn it!"

Even though it sounded like a bad idea, Hermione raised her hand and started to speak a long forgotten tongue, Mags began to glow a pale yellow and just as Oliver and Draco found them she faded from sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver watched and then turned on Hermione, "What happened?  Where the hell did you just send her to?"

"I did wha she asked me to do.  She found the Hinds blood.  After being knocked out and secured to this wall where it dripped into her bloodstream slowly.   She needed to go home and she didn't want any of you seeing her like that.  So she made me send her before that happened.  Harry why do you have her wand?"

Harry looked at the wall and closed his eyes from the sight, "She gave it to me to use on Voldemort.  It worked wonderfully."

Mione smiled painfully and led them all out to the now empty cavern, "I need you all to go and wait for me up a few levels.  Snape, could you show them please?"

"Why?" was the demanded answer as they were herded up to a higher level.

"Because I have to guide the souls that earned it to Valhalla and then send word to Dumbledore it is safe to come back.  After being there for almost three days I am betting he is ready to come back."

"Where did you all send them anyway?" Ginny asked turning around slowly; she was supporting a Patil twin on each shoulder.

"TO the safest place we could think of – to the Valhalla of course."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Days and weeks past.  The dead were mourned and the living celebrated.  All involved were awarded Orders of Merlin First Class.  The school year closed and Mione packed up her cousin's things as no one had heard or seen her since that day.  Draco was going home with the Weasley's again.  His mother was off celebrating her freedom from his father and would not be coming back anytime soon.  Something about a second adolescence.  

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they watched everyone sing the school song before the final meal.  He knew she was worried about Mags.  His eyes fell on Justin's chair and he felt a twinge of loss…that guy had been a great prefect.

Oliver kept looking at her seat and thinking she was going to be there rolling her eyes at Snape and smirking at him.  He had not spoken to Hermione since that Day.  He blamed her for taking Mags away.  She kept her distance because she knew he blamed her.  And partially because she blamed herself – for going to Draco instead of hunting Mags down and making sure she was okay.

Dumbledore stood and raised his hands for silence, "I have one last announcement before the food.  We are having a change in the professors for next term.  Seventh Years this obviously does not matter to you.  But here we go.  Professor Severus Snape will not longer be teaching Potions or be in charge of Slytherin House.  He will instead be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.  We have a new potions Professor, whom I believe has just arrived to sort out their office and whatnot for the next year.  This person will also be taking over as Head of Slytherin House."

Hermione was barely listening, that post should have gone to Mags.  She had wanted it so desperately.

Draco and everyone else in Slytherin were in shock.  TO have someone else in charge?  That was unnerving to say the least.

Gryffindor sat in almost palpable joy, maybe now they would get a fair short in that class!

Dumbledore raised his hands again for silence and waited till the hall was silent, "May I introduce your new potions Professor…Professor Margaret Michelle Smythe."

Hermione and Oliver's head shot to the Great Doors that were slowly opening.  And then there she was.  Walking down the main causeway as if nothing had happened. Until you looked at her forearms.  The scars remained from her wounds.  She smiled at the Professors and winked at Oliver and then turned around to face everyone, "What?  You all look like some just came back from the dead or something…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN:  And the first part is over.  Now you can all eagerly await the sequel.  I hope you all like the way it ended.  But if you think the evil is gone you all are in for a surprise.  I am already plot ling the next one…Hehe


End file.
